Closer to God
by Mrstrentreznor
Summary: Bella is alone after Edward has left and she decides to go out dancing. She meets a strong silent man and their first encounter is unforgettable, for more reasons than one. M AU Warning for language, underage drinking, teen sex
1. Dance club daze

Author: mrstrentreznor

**Title: Closer to God**

Rating: NC-17 for sex, language, underage drinking, teen sex  
Fandom: Twilight - AU  
Pairing: Bella and (? I don't know yet)  
Feedback: please and thankyou

Author's Notes: Edward is a little out of character ; the dating pool can be dangerous…  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me.

Summary: Bella is alone after Edward has left and she decides to go out dancing.

**Chapter 1 dance club daze**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

Bella needed to go out. She loved to dance so she thought she would go to a nightclub in Port Angeles and just dance. Her heart pounded with nerves but she comforted herself with the thought that she was just going to dance; nothing else was going to happen. Her reckless behaviour after Edward had left her was at an end. It had played itself out before she had done any real damage other than get a few new scars.

She had finally managed to hold at bay that awful yawning chasm of self hurt and self blame. If I had been a better person; a better fuck – would he have left her? He had always told her what to wear; what to say, what to do and she had complied, because she loved him. In the end she had transformed herself into what he wanted and then, in a decision she would never comprehend, he had announced that he didn't want her now. He and his family were leaving.

How did that make sense? It was like some awful power game he had played with her as the ultimate toy. Let's see if Bella will stop cutting her hair because I tell her not to? Let's see if I can get her to wear dark coloured conservative clothes? Let's see if I can get her to drop all her friends because they are 'inappropriate'? Let's see if I can refuse to have sex with her and she will still pant after me like a lap dog. She was like some kind of asexual Stepford wife.

Whatever game he was playing, it was clear she didn't know the rules at all. And you can never win a game if you don't understand the rules. He didn't even explain why his family was leaving; like the ultimate twist was for her to blame herself for their departure. Perhaps Carlisle had got another job? Perhaps they had just got tired of living in dreary, rainy Forks? She didn't know. No one else in the family had contacted her to give her their reasons.

But she still blamed herself.

So her new found confidence was pretty fragile. She lied to Charlie; told him she was meeting friends in Port Angeles; she didn't tell him about the club. He was going away for the weekend on some fishing trip and he would have flipped out if he knew she was going on her own to a bar; no back-up; no one to text to come and save her. She didn't quite know where this need to socialize came from; she hated such things normally.

She couldn't even bury herself in a haze of alcohol because she had to drive her battered old truck home and she was underage. She didn't earn much money and paying a cover charge, then buying drinks and finally forking out half her life savings for a cab ride home was beyond her meagre finances.

So she was going to dance; not to drink and _definitely_ not to pick up anyone. That was the plan.

She arrived at the club, got in for free; bonus. It was ladies night or some such thing. Sounded to her like they wanted more women to come and that told her enough about what kind of club this was.

She took up a position at a table in the corner and tried to sink into the shadows. She sipped at her glass of water and watched.

Ah the sea of humanity; it was fascinating. The women preened and the guys watched. It was like a meat market. She waited for the DJ to play anything she could dance to and to be honest; all her courage had deserted her. She needed a courage booster. She could have one drink and still drive home, right?

So she made her way to the bar; waited for ages until a barman noticed her, shouted in the barman's ear and got a bourbon and coke for her trouble. She had never drunk bourbon before but it seemed like the thing to do. She eyed her drink suspiciously. The bourbon formed low level bubbles on the surface, like some witches' potion. She took a sip; gah – that was horrible. She took another sip, then a gulp and then she threw the whole drink down her throat. She shook her head like she was trying to shake memories of Edward from it.

"Can I buy you another?" she heard.

"Wah?" Oh way to go with the comprehensive speech Bella. She looked up and her eye level was nipple height for this guy. She kept looking up and finally came to his face. He looked amused.

"Another drink?" he asked again in a deep voice.

She thought about it. She could still drive home after two drinks right?

She nodded. He sniffed at her glass and disappeared. She tried to see what the back of him looked like but he had melted into the crowd. And then he melted right back again with another bourbon clutched in his hand. That was quick; it had taken her ages to get served. Perhaps his height helped with that. Perhaps he was a regular who came here all the time. Hang on, how did he know what she was drinking?

She thanked him and took the drink. Was she supposed to make small talk now? He had bought her a drink; did that buy him her time or her attention? She didn't know. Instinctively she thought it would be rude to take the drink and leave. God, she was no good at this stuff. Why didn't she have the normal misspent youth of her peers, rather than a head full of memorised passages from classic romance novels? This was another game that she didn't know the rules of. She felt like a fool for thinking she could do this.

She decided to drink the purchased beverage as quickly as possible and then she could leave. She swallowed it down in three gulps and then caught his eye. He still looked amused.

She frowned at him.

In the background she heard an old Stevie wonder song start, "Superstition". She liked this song. The man grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. He didn't speak or ask her to dance. Was he the strong silent type?

She went. The bourbon was starting to affect her and she suddenly realized that she had forgotten to eat. She was so nervous about going out alone she had lost her appetite.

At least in the light on the dance floor she could check him out properly and as a bonus it was impossible to make small talk. My God, he was gorgeous. He was really tall and had black straight hair that was parted on the side and a lock fell across his forehead. He had the body of a man who worked out a lot or swam miles; wide shoulders and slim hips. His skin was a russet colour like he was a Native American Indian or something. Was he Makah, Klallam or Quileute? She knew Charlie had friends on the Quileute reservation but she didn't go there with him anymore. Fishing was pretty dull, after all and the only other option was sitting around watching them drink beer and shout at the TV during the football or the baseball or whatever sport was in season.

She started to loosen up; the combination of alcohol on an empty stomach and dancing was getting to her. Another bourbon and a bottle of beer appeared on the table closest to them and he handed it to her. She thought he must have a friend who was supplying them but she hadn't seen anybody. He stuck to beer. He didn't crowd her or try to touch her while they were dancing and she started to relax and lose count of how many drinks she had consumed.

Then the music changed. A pulsing bass beat started and the crowd roared; it was clearly a favourite of theirs. She thought she knew the song; was it the Nine Inch Nails? Then she heard the lyrics.

You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you.  
You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you.  
Help me. I broke apart my insides, help me. I've got no soul to sell.  
Help me. The only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself.

The man's behaviour changed. Now he reached for her hips and pulled her in tight against him. He was so hot, probably from the dancing but oddly he didn't seem to be sweating much. She felt overwhelmed. She twisted and turned away from him but he pulled her back against his chest just in time for the chorus.

I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god

Her back pressed against his body and she let out an involuntary moan. His head lowered and his lips pressed against her neck. She was trapped. Her heart raced for a minute as she struggled and then she heard him speak in her ear.

"Stop," he instructed.

She obeyed.

One of his arms crossed her chest, along her collarbones and latched onto the opposite shoulder. The other arm did the same across her hips. He pushed himself against her in time with the music. She felt a rush of heat and moisture between her legs.

She thanked whatever God had made her wear pants tonight. She thought he might have fucked her on the dance floor if she had worn a skirt. She came to the awful realization that she would have let him do it too.

You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings.  
You can have my absence of faith; you can have my everything.  
Help me. Tear down my reason, help me. It's your sex I can smell.  
Help me. You make me perfect, help me become somebody else.

He spoke that line in her ear; "it's your sex I can smell." She moaned again.

I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god

He was wrapped around her and he smelt good; really good. Her hands reached down and pulled against his thighs as if she was trying to get him closer to her. His hand on her hip slid down and grabbed her between the legs. Her head dropped back on his shoulder and she muttered "oh…God…"

She was completely clothed, on a dance floor in front of a hundred people, with a guy whose name she didn't even know and she was having an orgasm. Maybe her reckless stage wasn't quite over.

She shuddered and moaned. She knew somehow that he knew exactly what she was doing. She could feel him mouthing at her neck; feeling where her pulse raced in her veins. She had a flash of them both naked and doing this for real. It took her breath away.

She decided that was what she wanted.

She turned her head and spoke. "I want to fuck you like an animal," she told him.

He turned her body towards him. He was still bent down and he peered into her face as if checking that she meant it. Her face glowed with the after effects of her orgasm. She stared at him steadily meeting his black eyes. Her heart was pounding again and she felt weak at the knees but she didn't blink.

"Please," she said.

He crouched down and lifted her under her thighs. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms went around his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder. God he smelt amazing. He shouldered through the crowd and walked quickly to the exit. He carried her as if she weighed nothing and before she could change her mind, the door slammed behind them and they were outside in the chilly evening air.

FF_2154210_ - - 22/09/2010 12:51:00 AM


	2. Be careful what you wish for

**Chapter 2 be careful what you wish for**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

**AN: warning rough sex, biting and alcohol use**

As soon as they got outside the cold air hit her in a rush and went straight to her head. She felt drunker if that was possible. She was startled by her own recklessness. She struggled against his arms for a second. Clearly he thought she wanted to get down.

"Not here", he told her and held his hand against the back of her head. He pushed her face into the skin of his neck. She couldn't have lifted her head if she wanted to and she didn't want to. Her senses were filled with that amazing scent. He must have some freaky aftershave because he smelt like sex on legs. She giggled drunkenly to herself. She wondered if he tasted as good as he smelt. She opened her mouth and sucked the skin on his neck. Oh yeah… yeah he tasted really good. She tightened her legs around him. He grunted.

Then she got a sense of what was happening. Was he running? He moved eerily smoothly and effortlessly given both his arms were wrapped around her. No, it couldn't be; she was drunk and imagining it. Eventually he stopped and released the pressure against her head. In a moment of wildness she licked right up his neck. He growled. Seriously? He growled.

She lifted her head and looked at his face. He stared at her like he was seeing her for the first time. His head lowered towards her and he kissed her. The kiss was hot, hard and overpowering. She was lost.

It was as if she was possessed. He dropped her to her feet and pulled his shoes off. Then he reached down his back and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He was tearing his clothes off. He was that beautiful russet colour all over. She found herself running her hands over his exposed skin before dropping to her knees and taking his long hard length into her mouth. He had not even got his jeans off completely; they hung around his knees. She had never done this before. He smelt musky but delicious. Her fingers dug into his ass pulling him against her. He grunted and buried his fingers in her hair pulling at her ponytail. They pressed so hard against her head it hurt, but she didn't stop. Her hand reached up and cradled his balls; rolling them in her palm. They felt hot and heavy. Her other hand wrapped around the base of his shaft; rubbing against his dark pubic hair. She had trouble getting all of him inside her mouth. She pulled against his hands; tilted her head back and looked up at him. He was standing with his legs apart and his head down, watching her as she did what she was going. My God what was she doing?

She smiled at him and opened her mouth. Her tongue snaked out and licked the very end of his cock. He moaned. He didn't take his eyes off her. She felt powerful, she licked around the edge of the glans and he moaned again. A drop of liquid appeared at the end and she wiped it around her lips like she was applying lipstick with his cock. He tried to pull away from her but she realized that she wanted him to come in her mouth. She controlled this, not him. She held him tighter in her hand and sucked him hard into her mouth. She felt his balls tighten under him and she thought he was close to coming. In a final effort she swallowed him past a blockage in her throat. It seemed as if all that alcohol had relaxed everything and she didn't gag.

She heard him mutter a long deep "fuuuck" as his hands fisted in her hair and he let himself go. He groaned as his hips involuntarily pushed into her face. She felt him spurt inside her throat and she swallowed again. He staggered as if he was going to fall but his hands in her hair held him in her mouth. She swallowed again and pulled back a little. He was softening in her mouth now and she pulled back to gave him one last lick from base to tip.

He clutched her around the top of her arms and pulled her to her feet. He buried his nose in her neck and gave a long slow sniff. His hands reached for her top and he started to undress her.

She had no idea where they were. She thought that she could have sucked his cock in a bus-stop with a queue waiting to get on the bus, for all she knew. She realised they were standing in a tiny clearing in the forest. The ground was littered with leaves. How on earth did they get here? She knew there was forest around Port Angeles but was it really that close? He was pulling her clothes off and she looked at him again.

"What's your name?" she asked. If she was going to suck a guy's cock, she probably ought to know his name.

He shook his head, "No names," he said.

"So what do I call you?"

He smirked at her, "You can call me God," he told her as his hand pushed her panties down and she stepped out of them, hanging onto his shoulder for support. As he crouched down he leant in and kissed her mound. His breath blew, hot and heavy into her pubic hair. She reached for his head and moaned, "oh God."

He chuckled, "See?" he said. He lifted her leg over his shoulder and kissed her on the inside of her thigh.

"Why the forest?" she asked.

"You wanted to be an animal," he told her. He nibbled on her thigh. "No more talking," he instructed.

She noticed this weird mist creeping across the ground like cold smoke. She must be drunker than she thought.

He rose to his feet and looked around. "I want to try something," he said. He lifted her easily and walked across the clearing to a tree with a low hanging branch. He lifted her and sat her on the branch; she clutched at him nervously. Suddenly she realised his face was at her groin height, he didn't even need to crouch. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. She felt like she was going to overbalance and fall backwards and it made her push herself against him more. She thought that might have been his plan. Her other foot found a purchase against his arm.

She looked up and noticed another branch within her reach. She clutched it with one hand and the other went behind his head and he lowered his face to her and started to lick at her. Her naked butt rubbed on the tree trunk. How on earth was she going to explain splinters in her butt? But then he rubbed his face into her and she had trouble breathing. Her eyes closed and she lost herself in the moment. She felt so out there; precariously balanced on a tree while a guy she had just met in a bar nipped and sucked at her most private places. She thought now might be a really bad time to tell him she had never done any of this before. She felt that weird possession again; like she was watching from a distance as if the person doing this was not her and she was merely a voyeur. And as a voyeur she had no control over the situation; she couldn't say 'no', nor could she stop that other her from doing anything.

His arm wrapped around her hips and pulled her closer to him. She was so wet and he kept at her; nipping, sucking, licking in long broad strokes and poking at her with his tongue. She shivered. Her hand pulled on his hair and he growled. With his face buried against her, the vibration made her gasp. She let go of the upper branch and held his head to her with both hands as she felt like she was running for some impossible cliff.

"Oh my God," she grunted out as she threw herself over that cliff and into oblivion. She came in a shuddering moaning gasp. She curled over his shoulders. He lifted her from the branch and effortlessly held her with one arm. As her legs lifted to wrap around him he lowered her towards his straining cock. He held himself with the other hand and dropped her onto it. She screamed. She felt like it was tearing her in half. She was wet enough but he was so big. She couldn't speak. She made little panting noises and tried to move. He pushed her back up against the trunk of the tree and pulled out of her slightly. Now she could breathe. She pulled in a gasping breath, but then he entered her again and pressed his whole body up against her. She screamed again.

"Yeah," he grunted, "you scream for me girl."

"No, no… I…," she tried to speak but she didn't have enough air in her lungs. She clutched at his arms.

He slammed her back into the tree trunk and she winced. He must have realized that he had hurt her back. He pulled her away from the tree and pushed her to the forest floor. She was on her hands and knees in the leaf litter with her hair hanging around her face. He had pulled her neat ponytail out when she was giving him head. He positioned himself behind her and sank into her again. This time her scream was less throaty; more of a prolonged grunt.

"You wanted me to fuck you like an animal," he grunted into her hair as he slammed himself into her. "So let's do it doggy style." His arm reached over her stomach and pulled her hard against him.

Her fingers clutched into the dirt as he pumped into her. She thought there was movement in the trees; a rustling of leaves and branches. She screamed again as he hit somewhere within her that hurt.

He was right. She had asked for this. She had that divided feeling again. His chest pressed against her back. One hand had her breast; pinching and pulling at her nipple. The other hand snaked between her thighs and stroked her clitoris. He pulled her up against his chest and sank into her again. She thought she might pass out. Her vision blurred at the edges. She could feel herself getting close to coming again.

As she tensed up, he pushed her into the dirt again and covered her body with his. He was growling; feral. As her orgasm peaked she felt his teeth sink into the muscle that joined her neck and shoulder. She screamed again and passed out.

FF_2154210_ - - 22/09/2010 04:06:00 PM


	3. Hit by a truck

**Chapter 3 – hit by a truck**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

**AN: some concern was expressed about how drunk Bella was – for the record she had 3 maybe 4 drinks – not enough to be too drunk for consent – and no date rape drugs either – yeesh – what is wrong with you people? – oh yeah, that's right**_** I **_**wrote it – seriously we do not have enough time to list everything wrong with me…clearly he is an ass and something else was going on too – well, no, I am not going to tell you…well not yet…oh and while we are chatting, in this AU, Bella didn't know the Cullens were vampires.**

She groaned and tried to open her eyes. She ached all over. The light was too bright and it made her headache worse. She rolled over and hid her face in her pillow. She managed to open one eye and realized she was in her bed. What the…? God what on earth happened to her? She felt like she had been run over by a truck; no something bigger and heavier, maybe a steam roller. She reached up to run her hand through her hair and got a handful of twigs and leaves. What the…?

Damn that was some hangover. If she could just remember….

Then she had a memory flash of a man in the bar; a dark haired, dark skinned man. Hang on, how did she get home? This wasn't a hangover. She did remember throwing down three or four drinks; too many bourbons to drive, but she was not that drunk. But this was her room and she was in her bed. And …she looked around to check; she was alone.

Suddenly her stomach flipped. Oh my God, she was going to be sick. She threw herself out of bed and made a dash for the bathroom. Her head hung over the toilet while her stomach tried to turn itself inside out. She threw up until she had nothing left to throw up. She clutched her hair behind her head. It hurt when her stomach heaved like that. She managed a final spit of bile and then wiped her streaming eyes with toilet paper; flushed the toilet and shuffled to the basin. She rinsed out her mouth and spat into the basin. As she stood she caught sight of her reflection. She looked like hell. She had leaves in her hair, dirt on her face and streaks down her cheeks where her tears from throwing up had left marks.

Wait a second; this wasn't her t-shirt. She looked down at it. It was far too big for her; it was more like a dress on her. Oh my God, what did she do last night? She can't have got this dirty, dancing in a bar.

Warily she lifted the shirt and looked at herself. Her knees were dirty; her back was sore, there were scratches on her legs and was that teeth marks on the inside of her thigh? Her nails were covered in dirt. She had another flash of herself on her knees in the dirt with a man behind her; pounding into her. She lifted her leg and looked. There was blood on the inside of her thigh. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh, you idiot!" she told herself.

She sat on the toilet and breathed deeply trying to stave off a panic attack. She thought she might take a piss while she was here. But ouch, that really hurt. She wiped at herself gingerly.

"Well Bella Swan, guess you aren't a virgin anymore," she told herself. Typical; her first time and she could barely remember it, but she certainly felt it.

She ran the shower and brushed the worst of whatever forest she had out of her hair. She stepped into the shower and reached up to wet her hair. Ouch; that really hurt. She touched her hand to her neck. It was really sore. She stepped out of the shower and peered into the mist on the mirror. There was a bite on her neck.

"He bit me!" she exclaimed.

888888

Later in the kitchen she managed to keep down some dry, white toast and half a cup of coffee. She drank lots of water too. She sat with her head in her hands at the kitchen table. What was she going to do? She had brushed her teeth maniacally to get rid of the vomit taste. Charlie would kill her if he found out. He was still on his fishing trip. She got occasional flashes of what had happened. The man looking down at her as she was on her knees with her face at his groin.

Yep; Charlie would kill her for underage drinking and having unprotected sex…shit….did he use a condom? She couldn't remember. Renee had put her on the pill years ago but when she moved to Forks she had a panic attack that their general practitioner would tell Charlie about it. She had taken the remaining pills and never renewed the prescription. She and Edward had never reached the full sex phase. He was into some weird Anais Nin fantasy of stimulating her without actual penetration. It was another level of his weird games with her.

She squirmed on her chair. Well that was a thing of the past. How did she get home? She went to the porch and looked out. Her old faithful was parked neatly in the drive. The keys were on the hall table where she always left them. She picked them up and held them speculating on who had touched them last. Did she put them here or was it just where everyone put their keys? She was sure she didn't drive home. She got a flash of her lying in someone's lap across the bench seat of her truck. Their hand brushing her face.

Why couldn't she remember? It was weird.

Hang on…how did he know where she lived? She ran up the stairs and then wished she hadn't as her head pounded and her stomach gave another flip. She clutched the door frame and got herself together. She found her clothes in a pile inside the door. Her clubbing wallet was in her front pocket. She usually used a slim line wallet if she went out so that she didn't have to worry about a handbag. It was not like she had a bag full of makeup and lipstick. She had a flash of her rubbing something across her lips. Oh Jesus. Did she really do that?

She always put it in the back right hand pocket. So someone had looked through it? Of course, her address was on her driving licence. She looked at herself again in the mirror.

She spoke to her reflection, "Well done Bella. You get drunk and get well and truly fucked until you pass out by a guy who then drives you home and puts you to bed." Suppose it could have been worse. How weird that he brought her home?

A flash of white caught her eye. She had thrown the t-shirt on the edge of her bed. She lifted it and looked at it. She held it up. Yeah he was really big; look at the shoulders on that. She held it to her face and sniffed. God that smelt good. She took a long deep inhale. Then she turned and headed for the stairs. When she got to the kitchen she found a large press seal bag and folded the t-shirt inside. She felt a little like Monica Lewinsky preserving the evidence. She went back up to her room and placed the bag in the bottom of her chest of drawers.

As she shut the drawer she had an odd feeling that she had put aside whatever happened. She found some shoes and went back to the kitchen to finish the other half of her coffee. She had better hit the emergency room before Charlie got back. She spent so much time there she knew Dr Snow or Dr Gerandy would give her what she asked for without telling Charlie. Given she couldn't remember if they had practised safe sex or not (she rather thought not) she needed to take emergency contraceptive pills; the morning after pill. Just to be sure.

At the hospital Dr Gerandy gave her that look he reserved for people who were acting particularly stupid. Bella had seen it before. He commented that he couldn't fault her for coming and asking for the pill; that it would be worse if she had not done so. He tsked at the bite on her neck. He shook his head as he made sure her tetanus shots were up to date and he cleaned it up. Then he gave her a lecture about how human bites were particularly bad for disease and infection. She underwent the whole thing with her head down; like a stoic who deserved the lecture she got. Dr Gerandy was a hell of a lot better than Charlie. As she stood to leave she had a panicked thought that he might tell Charlie.

She clutched at his arm as he walked her to the door. "Please don't tell Charlie," she begged him. "It was a stupid mistake I won't be making again."

"Oh Bella," he sighed, he just sounded disappointed. "I know you have been pretty depressed after the Cullens left but this kind of behaviour just hurts yourself…you know that. You are 18. I won't tell Charlie if you don't want me to."

She nodded and then she thought of something, "Have you heard from the Cullens?" she asked. The note of desperation in her voice gave her away.

Dr Gerandy just shook his head. "I'm sorry, Bella."

She got home in time to get Charlie's dinner ready and to do some reading. She was looking for work. She did some editing on the internet but had put off college to stay near the Cullens and then they had moved away; another thing she didn't understand. There was always next year for college. She had deferred luckily, not turned the offer down outright. She still had some shifts at Newton's outdoor store. Charlie was just happy to have her for another year. He always thought he had missed out on so much of her youth when she was living with Renee. He would take any extra time with her that he could get.

He chatted through dinner; now that was unlike Charlie.

"What are you so happy about Dad?" she asked him.

"Billy came fishing", he explained.

"Billy Black?"

He nodded.

"So you got over your little fight?" She had no idea what they had fought about but it had reached a point where they had not seen each other for months. "That's great." It was; he and Billy had been friends since they were newly married. He had really missed him.

"Yeah," added Charlie. "Didn't seem any point if the subject of our dispute had left town."

Bella frowned. The only people who had left town were the Cullens. "You fought over the Cullens?" she asked quietly.

Charlie looked shamefaced. "Yeah Billy hated them. I couldn't understand it. I thought they helped the town and Dr Cullen was of great benefit to the hospital but after…" he shook his head, "…after the way Edwin treated you, I had to agree with him."

"Edward." She corrected him automatically. They fought over the Cullens? Why did Billy hate them?

"Why did Billy hate them?" she asked.

"I don't know. He would always go 'tribal business' on me if I asked."

They ate the rest of their dinner companionably.

"I have a job interview tomorrow at the new bookstore," Bella reminded Charlie.

"Okay. I will be off early, got a long day tomorrow."

She tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Her stomach still felt upset after trying to turn itself inside out. She had picked at her dinner and moved it around the plate and Charlie had luckily, not noticed. She racked her brain trying to remember what that guy had looked like. It was weird that her memory of him was damaged. She had drunk one drink, when he first approached her; why couldn't she remember what he looked like?

She fought the urge to get out his t-shirt and smell it. That path led to wrack and ruin.

FF_2154210_ - - 23/09/2010 07:38:00 PM


	4. Cadena

**Chapter 4 Cadena**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods. _

_The name Kathleen Kelly comes from 'The little shop around the corner', made into a movie as 'You've got Mail'. I was too lazy to make up another name._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

Bella knew the side effects of the emergency contraceptive pill, Dr Gerandy had told her. Abdominal pain, fatigue, headache, dizziness, and breast tenderness and she had all of them; typical. The abdominal pain had abated after the first couple of days. She kept thinking she should go back and ask him for more information but she kept herself busy and forgot about it. The doctor had not told Charlie anything, so she was safe.

She was shelving books at work. She had got the job at the bookshop. The owner was impressed by her performance in the interview and Mrs Newton had given her a good reference; extolling her virtues of reliability and willingness to work extra hours. It helped that she had similar reading interests to the owner; Kathleen Kelly. The shop was a joint, coffee shop, book, and antique store. Well realistically second hand furniture. You could literally buy the chair you sat on. It also gave them an authentic 'lived in' look.

The shop was called Cadena. It was the name of the box used to store your personal spoon and fork for meals during the 1600's. Kathleen was making an elaborate joke about the store location in Forks, of course.

Kathleen's plan was to expand into a café; (the spoon in her cadena) and Bella's baking expertise would come in handy there too. They parted after the interview firm friends. It gave Bella's self confidence a huge boost to think that she did have valuable skills. With a wage, she could contribute more to the expenses in Charlie's house. Kathleen wanted to buy her baked goods from her as an extra income. She started with cookies, brownie and gingerbread men.

Baking the gingerbread men always seemed to take her back to the night in Port Angeles; they became russet skinned beautiful men in her hands. She shook her head and tried to forget it. She rubbed at her neck. The bite had healed but it seemed to be particularly sensitive there. She often found herself rubbing it when she thought about the dark stranger. She would stare at it in the mirror. Charlie had never noticed it. She wore high necks until it had healed. She realized that she and Charlie spent a lot of time together but didn't really look at each other that much. She suspected she could have changed her hair or eye colour without him noticing. Typical man.

She stayed at home on the weekends. After her one disastrous attempt at socializing she thought it was better to keep a low profile. She had alienated most of her old high school friends at the behest of Edward. He told her they were all too lower class and ignorant for them and she had blindly obeyed him. Now most of them had moved away to college and she was still here and she was alone.

She slept a lot. She felt tired all the time and her sense of smell seemed extra sensitive. It also helped that she could retreat into her dreams. Her dreams were filled with a gorgeous russet skinned man, whose face she couldn't describe when she woke, but she knew it was him. 'Call me god' he had told her. She remembered that now. She also remembered his scent and when she could no longer remember it, she would find herself kneeling at her bottom drawer with that press seal bag in her hands.

She thought about wearing the shirt, but worried that she would lose the scent all together.

So her life progressed for a couple of weeks.

The other change in her life was the re-admission of the Blacks. Little Jake, her sand pit childhood buddy had grown into a man; remarkably like the man of her dreams. But not quite right. He didn't smell right. He was tall and had undergone a rapid growth spurt in the few months when Charlie and Billy were fighting. He was ecstatic to have her back and the first time he and Billy came over to watch football he had lifted her off her feet and crushed her to his chest in greeting. He was the only one who called her Bells other than Charlie.

She couldn't say why she had avoided him. She often felt that Jake felt more serious about her than she did about him, but she admitted to herself that she did miss him. Edward had looked down on the people of the reservation; he had been quite derogatory about their lack of income, free government hand-outs and he had disapproved of their land rights claims. He had definitely not allowed her to go anywhere near La Push when they were dating.

Clearly the enmity was mutual if Billy had avoided one of his best friends over the Cullens.

So Jake was back in her life, touching her, hugging her, playing with her hair, brushing her back when they watched TV together after he finished school. He always seemed to be touching her and she got used to it; it gave her balance. One night he even noticed the bite on her neck. He touched it with his fingers and it made her shiver. She avoided answering him about how she had got it and he let it go but she could tell he didn't want to.

And then, after a week or two, that comfort disappeared. Jake was sick. Billy wouldn't let her come out to see him. Told her he was contagious so she couldn't come out with chicken soup for him. He had mono he told her. She didn't believe him. But she didn't know what to do about it. Her new job kept her busy and she was so tired. A month ago she would have gone out there and banged their door down until she saw him with her own eyes; sat in her truck outside their house, but now, she was bone crushingly tired. It all seemed too hard. Charlie wasn't worried and she trusted his judgement. She supposed he might be cutting Billy some slack as their reconciliation was still so recent, but regardless he disagreed with her concerns.

She started to doubt herself. Her own judgement had been so spectacularly bad a month ago, she didn't trust herself now. So she rang every couple of days for an update but she left him alone. Eventually she talked to Jake on the phone and she felt better when he seemed to be the same old Jake. He said he was looking forward to seeing her. He thought he might be able to swing past the book shop one day. He seemed to still be off school.

So she was in the shop one morning when the bell rang as someone came in the door. She looked up to see Jake; no it couldn't be Jake, he was massive. His face had thinned down and he looked 25 not 17 and he must have grown another six inches.

"Jake?" she sounded doubtful.

"Bells," he crowed and he dashed behind the counter to hug her. He picked her up and gave her the bone crusher hug but then he paused. His nose was buried in her neck and he gave a long low sniff. It was remarkably like the way her dark stranger had sniffed her that night in the forest. He pulled his head back and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He seemed solicitous.

"Am I okay?" she queried. "You are the one who has been sick. But I don't think I believe it. My god, look at you. How much have you grown in a week?"

He blushed. "Yeah, I need to talk to you about that. Do you have a break soon?"

She looked at her watch. "Kathleen is doing some paperwork but she should be able to cover me if you want to have some lunch?" she smiled at him, "I could probably rustle you up some sandwiches here if you would like."

He beamed at her. "Yeah, that would be cool Bells."

"Okay, well give me fifteen minutes, to get it arranged. Do you want to look around the shop while you wait?"

"Sure sure," he responded, "but can you make it a lot of sandwiches? I'm kinda hungry."

She just laughed at him.

Within fifteen minutes, he ambled back to the counter to help her with the tray. He had a book tucked under his arm. She had a pot of coffee and a tray of sandwiches made for them both. She led him to a back corner where two battered old leather armchairs hid with a table between them. Another part of the book store's charm was things like this; little out of the way corners where people could hide with their books and their magazines. Kathleen had no issue with people reading the books; she felt that if it became a place of refuge for them, they were more likely to make a purchase here when they needed to. Loyalty if you will.

She settled herself into the chair and folded her legs underneath her. Jake was watching her intently.

"What?" she asked him.

"Are you sure you are okay? There isn't something you want to tell me?" he asked.

"What?" she sounded irritated now. "I'm fine." Desperate to change the subject she thought attack might be the best kind of defense.

"You didn't have mono did you?" she asked.

He looked surprised but didn't answer her.

"Can I have a sandwich? They smell really good."

"Sandwiches don't have a smell," she told him but she sniffed at the tray and she thought that perhaps they did today. They smelt like fresh greens and tomato; she could smell tomato. Jake was watching her again.

He shook his head and then he passed her the book he had found.

"I think you should read this. Not now…later…when you get home maybe." He looked conflicted. She had never seen him look so serious. "I think it is important that you know." he mumbled something else that she didn't catch. He had that Jake determined set to his jaw.

She looked at the cover. It was a Quileute legend anthology. She had seen it before but never read it. She looked up at him.

"Please Bells," he begged her.

"Sure sure," she told him.

And then like a cloud passing the sun, the heavy moment was gone. They sat and ate and chatted about stuff; things that had happened at his school. He filled her in on his friends Quil and Embry and what they were up to. She poured coffee but it tasted weird today. Jake assured her it was fine but she couldn't drink it. She went to get herself a glass of water. As she came back he was standing looking at a shelf and she ducked under his arm. He grabbed her and ripped back the collar of her shirt. She spilt the water on herself.

"Jeez Jake," she scolded.

He shook her like a kitten. The water went everywhere. "Who bit you Isabella?" the fact that he used her full name showed how serious he was. She got defensive.

"What's it to you? You've seen it before."

He leant in and sniffed her again. "You smell different and there's something else…"

He crouched down and pulled her stomach against his ear. He was freaking her out. She tried to say something but he barked at her, "Shut up!"

She did; she was so surprised. Her arms were lifted away from him; she was loath to touch him right now. He seemed to be listening intently and then he rose to his feet and looked at her very seriously. "Who is he?"

"Who is who?" God like that made any sense. "Jake what are you talking about?"

"Who is the father Bells?"

"The father…?" she shook her head…she opened her mouth but nothing came out. She stood there as all the colour drained out of her face. "No…no…no…it can't be…I took care of it…" She collapsed into the chair.

FF_2154210_ - 24/09/2010 06:28:00 AM


	5. Heartbeat

**Chapter 5**** heartbeat**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

"Took care of it?" he was horrified "Why would you do that?" and then he shook his head. "Well clearly you didn't; I can smell you and I can hear the heartbeat."

"What? No – ohmygod… ohmygod… ohmygod…" Her hands were over her face. Jake crouched in front of her.

"What do you mean I smell different? Hang on….you can't hear the heart beat. It's too small. It must be five weeks or so. You can't hear that without a sonogram or one of those fetal monitor things. Jake what aren't you telling me?"

He ignored her.

"Five weeks huh? Can't be Cullen."

She suddenly realized he might know who it was. What was she to do?

"No Jake, please I am begging you. Don't tell anybody," she begged him. She clutched at his face and made him look at her. "I don't know what to do, but I know that I will deal with this by myself."

He looked unconvinced. "He has a responsibility; he should be involved."

"No," she was panicking now, "He knows nothing. He doesn't even know my name…it was just the one time." She was losing it; tears started to run down her face.

Jake looked at her like she was unrecognizable. "Oh Bells," he sighed, "what were you thinking?"

A sob escaped her. He scooped her up and wrapped his arms around her. He turned and sat in the armchair with her held securely in his lap. He rocked her and crooned to her while she cried.

"What did you mean by 'you took care of it'?" he ventured.

"I took the morning after pill. That was supposed to cover it." She smiled weakly, "it must be a tough little guy."

"Oh I have no doubt…" Jake mumbled.

She calmed after a little while and snuggled into him.

"Oh Bells," he sighed "Why didn't you come to me? I would have looked after you."

She looked at him in surprise. "You know," he continued, "if that was what you wanted…" he blushed.

Unthinkingly she said, "But you're Jake."

He raised his eyebrows.

"You know what I mean, you're not dating material."

"Jeez thanks Bells," he laughed, "Slash my self confidence why don't you?"

"No…no…that's not what I meant," she sighed, "you're my friend."

"Yeah I know," he paused, "But I could be more; you know…if you wanted…"

She looked at him. He was beautiful, he had grown into a physically impressive man in the last few months and she loved him. But it wasn't like that. They had no chemistry; well at least on her side. Like that had gone well for her in the past. Her choice of men had been spectacularly bad so far.

She held her hand against his cheek and stared into his obsidian eyes. She didn't know what to say.

"Jake I'm flattered but," she struggled for the words, "…you just don't smell right…" she finished.

His eyes narrowed. "He smelt good to you?"

She nodded. She didn't want to explain to Jake that the man smelt like sex on legs to her. Jake lifted her collar and looked at the bite. She reached for the collar to try and cover it again. He made a thinking noise and looked at her.

"Wouldn't have thought he'd be your type," he said.

"Wha…what do you mean?"

She climbed off his lap. She needed to get away from him for a minute.

"There are only 370 people on the rez Bella, half are women. There are only seven men that might bite you like that. I can rule out three of them, two others have steady girls, that leaves two; one of whom is so sweet he wouldn't hurt a fly…so that leaves... bachelor number one."

He tilted his head, "Unless he wasn't Quileute but I think I might have it right." He gestured at the bite.

She couldn't say anything; her mouth hung open. Then she frowned and closed it with a snap. "It's none of your business," she hissed at him.

He looked taken aback. "You have no idea how much this 'business' will affect everybody."

"You promised not to say anything."

"I did **no such thing**."

And she realized that he was right; he hadn't promised anything.

She sat in the other chair. "It's still early. Something might go wrong; miscarriage, you know the first trimester and all that." She picked at the chair arm. Jake said nothing. She looked over at him. He was looking at her with a curious mix of longing and anger.

"I'm sorry Jake." Her head lowered. "Trust me to screw it up the first time I have…" then she realized what she had let slip. She looked up at him; her face horrified by her unwitting revelation.

His face softened and he scooped her back into his lap. She couldn't fight him; there was no point.

"Please Jake you can't tell anybody, I am so embarrassed by this."

"Oh Bells…I will try to keep it quiet for you…but I may not be able to…I can't explain now…just read that book."

Weird; what would the book have to do with what was happening to her now?

She heard Kathleen calling her name. She scrambled out of Jake's lap as she stuck her head into their alcove.

"I need your help," Kathleen said. She gave Jake a balancing look. "Who's this?" she asked.

"Jacob Black; Kathleen Kelly," Bella introduced them. Jake rose to his full height and reached out a massive hand to shake.

Kathleen's hand pressed against her chest, "Oh my," she breathed as her other hand reached out.

Bella felt the need to explain, "Jake's my best friend."

Both Kathleen and Jake gave her a sideways look. Then Kathleen seemed to notice her red eyes. "Do you need a minute?" she asked.

"Yeah, I won't be long." She escaped to the bathroom and washed her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. What a disaster. Oh God…Charlie was going to kill her….Renee was going to kill her.

She pulled her shoulders back. First things first; she needed to buy a test, the Jacob Black sonogram might be wrong, but somehow she doubted it. God, in this ridiculously small town, how was she going to buy a pregnancy test without Charlie hearing about it within the hour? She would have to go the doctor and rely on his confidentiality. Back to the hospital? Yeah that would work.

She came out to the counter to see Jake leaning on it chatting to Kathleen. He had such an easy charm. Wouldn't her life be easy and uncomplicated if she was in love with Jake; it would be as easy as breathing. He beamed at her when he saw her. She returned his smile.

He gave her a hug; a gentle one like he thought she was breakable now. He kissed her on the forehead and said "You look after yourself, hear?"

She nodded and squeezed his hand as he left.

Kathleen gave her a calculating look. "Best friend huh?" The she laughed, "God if I was fifteen years younger…"

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. They had the regular customers and a couple of tourists desperate for a good coffee. Bella's sense of smell was getting irritating. She seemed to be really sensitive today.

Picking up books later when things had quieted down she noticed the Quileute volume down the side of the chair. She looked at it and wondered how on earth it was going to explain everything. She asked Kathleen if she could take it home to read.

"Doing extra study on beautiful Indian boys are we Bella?" she joked.

She exited the shop out the rear entrance. A bonus of the job was having somewhere to park her truck. She sat in the cabin and looked down at herself. Her hand reached for her stomach. She sat with her hand covering it and tried to work out how she felt about this whole thing. She had told Jake it must be a tough little guy. That statement made her wonder; was it a guy? Or maybe a girl? Would he have his father's eyes; her hair? She shook herself and started the truck. She turned out of the lane and headed for the hospital; she thought she could do it on autopilot these days. Her visits to casualty were legendary.

FF_2154210_ - - 25/09/2010 01:39:00 AM


	6. Confirmation

**Chapter 6 confirmation**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

Dr Gerandy seemed surprised to see her. He made time for an interview with her in his rooms. She explained the situation. She had lost track of her periods and couldn't tell him when the last one was. He frowned at her but got out a test for her. He sent her to give a urine sample and she had to wait a few minutes until he was available again. She sat in the waiting room and watched people.

It seemed like everyone was pregnant or had a child. She played at substituting herself into their happy families. She was being ridiculous playing these games. She didn't even know the father's name. Oh she was such an idiot, at the least she should have asked Jake what his name was. But then again, Jake might be wrong, although she doubted it. He seemed convinced by the bite mark on her neck. She rubbed it as she sat.

When she entered the room again Dr Gerandy didn't waste any time; he dropped some of her urine on the test pad and they waited for two minutes. She wasn't really up to chatty conversation and he seemed to realize that. The cross faded into view faster than the two minutes allocated. Tough little guy indeed.

The doctor explained that the emergency contraceptive pill had an accuracy of over 80% and he was surprised it had failed her. He seemed to want to take some responsibility but she assured him this was all her issue to deal with. He asked her what she was going to do now. She was horrified by the thought of an abortion. She had always voted for choice but it seemed to her that her own reaction was so strong; it would not be an option for her. Leave that for other people. Bella Swan seemed to like to make her life more complicated.

Given she was adamant about carrying to full term; he asked her if she would like to have a sonogram. She leapt at the offer. The doctor seemed happier with this part of the experience too. She could hear a rapid heartbeat; it sounded like it was underwater, which she supposed it was. She looked at the little blob with buds for hands and feet and a dark spot for an eye and she felt a rush of maternal affection. This was_ her_ little guy. She felt sure it was a guy.

She clutched the printout photo Dr Gerandy had given her and made her way back to her truck in a daze.

She kept patting her stomach; silly because it was as flat as it always was. She just felt like she wanted some contact with what she now realized was a little person inside her.

So she made a plan. It was a rough plan but it was slightly better than no plan at all. She would wait for the full 12 weeks before she told anyone. It wasn't that she wasn't doing anything; she was just waiting to see if her little guy would make it past the first hurdle. Okay it was a pathetic plan; do nothing.

Who was she kidding? He was already leaping hurdles with ease; pregnant the first time she has sex and survives the morning after pill. She patted her tummy. At least she didn't need to buy any books; Kathleen had everything she would need to read at the shop. Should she tell Kathleen? She had just got a job and she would be letting her down already. No, she would stick to her plan.

Charlie? She was keen for any reason to put off that discussion. And Renee, oh God, she was going to be furious that she was following her mother's life path. Worse, she was going to try and do it alone.

And just like that, she realized what she wanted to do. She wanted to keep him. She couldn't imagine giving him away now let alone after nine months. She would worry about everything else later.

Her decision made, she headed for home to get dinner ready.

A whole chicken surrounded by vegetables was roasting away in the oven and she lay on her bed and started to read the book. It was the usual legends; the tribe was descended from wolves blah blah. She read it but didn't really process it until she got to a part about the Alpha; the wolf leader and his pack. How they transformed into tribal protectors in their youth with an extraordinary growth spurt and how they found their mates and marked them with a bite to their neck. Her hand went to the mark on her neck. It couldn't be…it just couldn't…but Jake was so intent that she read this book. What was he trying to tell her? He had said that he couldn't tell her, but that he wanted her to know. That was before the whole hearing the heartbeat thing, so it concerned Jake, not the father of her little guy.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember their conversation. Jake had said there were seven on the rez who could have bitten her like that and that two had steady girls; did he mean they had mates? How did he know all this stuff?

Her little Jake was now 6ft 7 with legs like tree trunks and biceps nearly as big around as her thighs. He looked like the Rock. She remembered Kathleen's startled reaction to him. He was seventeen; men did not fill out like that until they were in their twenties. But he didn't look seventeen and it had all happened in the last month.

And then she remembered the sniffing; her dark stranger sniffed her too. Jesus, did that mean that Jake transformed into a wolf? Did that mean that _she_ was the mate of a wolf pack member? And he had growled. She had a memory flash of him running with her in his arms. Running effortlessly and without stumbling.

She turned back to the book. So if the wolves really existed, that meant that their mortal enemies existed too; the cold ones? They sounded like vampires.

No this was all just too weird. She felt sick to her stomach and then she realized that she really _did_ feel sick. She dashed for the bathroom and threw up. "Morning sickness my ass, little guy," she reprimanded him.

When Charlie came home she was digging around in the Tupperware cupboard.

"Tidying the Tupperware again Bells?" asked Charlie.

"No Dad, just trying to find a lid for a water bottle. Ah here's one." She rose to her feet triumphantly and then clutched at the counter. Charlie grabbed her shoulder.

"Stood up too fast there Honey." He looked at her. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. You're right, just stood up too quickly. Dinner is ready when you are," she told him. He headed off to shower and clean up before dinner and she filled the bottle and thought she might have to carry it and some packets of water crackers in her bag. That was what people always did, wasn't it. She patted her tummy.

"How you doing?" she asked him. Then she shook her head at herself for being such a fool.

She and Charlie ate dinner together and she followed her usual bedtime routine.

But she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned. She worried about everything. How was she going to hide the pregnancy? Should she hide it? Should she find the father or do this on her own? What her parents' reactions were going to be? How was she going to work and support herself and her little guy?

Eventually she got out of bed and got the t-shirt. She fell asleep clutching it to her chest like some flattened teddy bear.

Then she slept.

FF_2154210_ - - 26/09/2010 12:05:00 AM


	7. Easy as breathing?

**Chapter 7 Easy as breathing?**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

She woke up; ate breakfast. She felt like something stodgy today; oatmeal was good. Then she threw it up and then she ate some more. This was weird. At least she felt like she had a reason for feeling so tired all the time and oddly having a reason allowed her to cope better with it; she would have worried if she didn't know the reason.

She was not rostered on today so she didn't need to go into the shop. She had let her job with Newtons go. They were probably glad to lose her; she had never given good advice on camping gear anyway. She phoned Jake but he wasn't around. She left a message with Billy and left him her new mobile number. She hadn't told him before but Charlie had got it for her recently when she had been behaving rather oddly after the Cullens left.

It was good to be a little more contactable.

She wasn't sure what to say to Jake; I understand your message? Good luck with that wolf thing? Honestly, was there a Hallmark card for this? And what about her situation? 'Congratulations; it's a litter.' Oh that made her panic for a second but then she realized Dr Gerandy had not said it was a multiple birth.

"Just one little guy in there, huh?" Oh, this was becoming a bad habit; chatting to him like this.

She tried to drink a coffee but it tasted horrible again. "This is your fault little guy; you don't like coffee huh?" Thank goodness Charlie had left early today; imagine if he caught her talking to her tummy?

Her mobile rang, it was Jake.

"Hey Honey," his voice purred into the phone.

"Hey Jake."

"How are you feeling?"

"I threw up my first breakfast but I have kept the second breakfast down."

"Second breakfast? Wow, you're a hobbit Bells. So is this your life now?"

"Yeah seems so. I saw Dr Gerandy and he confirmed your diagnosis." She chuckled. "You should hire yourself out as a sonogram. It would be much nicer to have you than that wand thing and a tummy covered in cold gel."

"Only for you," he purred.

Holy crow was she flirting with Jake?

She hesitated; how did she say that she got his message from the book?

"Jake," she asked, "If the spirit wolves exist does that mean their enemies do too?"

"Oh Bells," he sighed, "I can't tell you this on the phone. I can be there in fifteen minutes and we can talk about it then if you like."

"Why do you need to talk to me? Why does it involve me?" and then she kind of put it all together. She went out with Edward Cullen; she hadn't seen Jake the whole time she was going out with him; the Cullens hated the Quileute; Billy hated the Cullens; Billy and Charlie got over their feud when the Cullens left; the Cullens were perfect, unchanging and cold; emotionally and physically cold. Why had she only just realized this? Why didn't anyone in the town know what they were?

So that meant they were vampires?

She uttered some small noise of shock and swayed on her feet.

"Bells?" she could hear panic in Jake's voice. "Bells?" he shouted.

She fainted.

8888888888888

She came to; cradled in the arms of her best friend. He was wiping her brow with a damp cloth.

"Hey." He looked so worried. Her heart lurched. "You gave me quite a shock there."

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Yeah, I know …weird huh?" he whispered.

He passed her the bottle of water she had prepared that morning. She gulped it down and got herself back together.

"Jake…how? How did I not know?" she managed to ask him.

"I don't know. I suppose they are pretty good at hiding in plain sight. They've been doing it for a long time." He sighed. "What is really weird is that it is the same Cullens who made a treaty with my grandfather."

"Edward?" she asked.

"Yeah he was the second for Carlisle."

"Typical", she muttered. "He was always such a control freak. There is no way he would not be involved in something like that."

Jake laughed. "Yeah it makes him like a hundred years old," he hugged her. "I think I like this feisty Bella. She's more like the old Bells, you know?"

"It explains so much; I mean they never seemed 'real' anyway you know?" Bella stated.

She hugged Jake back. She remembered her idea that loving Jake would be easy. She hugged him harder. He of course hugged her harder until he remembered the baby.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, I forgot."

"I'm not breakable Jake. You don't have to treat me like I am made of spun glass."

He looked earnestly into her face. "Bells?" he asked. Other people said that they wore their heart on their sleeve but she rather thought that Jake wore his on his face. She knew what he was asking and she felt that she ought to try.

She leant in and glanced down at his lips; he licked them. She leant further until their lips met and she kissed him. He kissed her back.

His kiss was sweet, comforting and safe; kind of like Jake. But it wasn't soul stealing and hard like her dark stranger. She was wrong to be thinking like this in his arms, but she couldn't help it. Not that the dark stranger had made any effort to contact her; to see her again. He knew where she lived.

She snuggled down against his chest. Suddenly she realized he was bare-chested. She sat up suddenly.

"Jake, why are you half dressed?"

He laughed. "Bells I panicked when you dropped the phone and I phased."

"Phased?"

"Yeah…I changed into a wolf and ran here."

"Ran? From la push?" she shook her head "Jake it's like 14 miles away."

He just shrugged. He reached for her hands and looked really serious.

"Bells…I've been thinking…" he started.

"Uh oh," she couldn't help it.

"What?" he sounded offended.

"It's always dangerous when guys start sentences with 'I've been thinking'," she laughed.

"No…hear me out," he insisted.

"Okay Jake," she looked chagrined, "I'm sorry."

"What are you going to do about the baby?"

"I am going to keep him." Odd, once she admitted it to someone she felt better about the decision.

"Him?"

"Yeah I like to think of him as a 'him'."

"I want to be involved."

"Involved?"

"Yeah… I could be like… the father." He added, "Bells I love you; you know that and I want to help you; you can't do this on your own."

She bristled.

"And now is not the time to go feisty on me," he reprimanded.

"Jake you're seventeen."

"So? I don't look seventeen."

"I don't think that is the issue."

"Well what is the issue?"

"You're still in high school." And before he could reply, she cut him off, "And don't you dare suggest that you will leave school and support us both, because I won't let you do that."

He frowned at her.

"Education is important Jake;_ really_ important. You may not regret it now, but you will later and I don't want you to limit anything you could be."

"What...what can I be?" she must have struck a chord, he was suddenly really angry. "I turn into a pile of fur….I'm a 'protector' of the tribe…I can NEVER leave. I can't go to college or work in some other town. Woe betide the tribe is left unprotected from your precious vampires." He was shaking; almost vibrating.

She scrambled off his lap. "My vampires?" she was furious. "Don't you blame me! I am a **mess** because of the sick stupid games Edward played with me. I was like his goddamed toy or something. I would never have been in that club if not for him!"

"Oh so now you are going to blame him for…" Jake stopped himself. It was probably just as well. Bella didn't want to know whatever he was going to say.

They both stood; glaring at each other and breathing heavily. There was a pause.

"Oh Jake, I'm so sorry," and she flung herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face into her neck.

"Me too," he muttered. "I just hate this wolf shit, you know? It just fucks up everything." He sat and arranged her back on his lap. "It fucks up _everything,_" he repeated but sounded so sad now.

She put both hands on his face. "I can't imagine what you have been through in the last month." She wasn't really thinking clearly after their almost fight. "I feel so sorry for you," and she kissed him again.

He took that as an invitation and his arms locked around her and held her to his face. She tensed; she felt his tongue against her lips like it was looking for an invitation and she clamped her lips shut. It felt wrong somehow. She pushed against him but it was like pushing a wall. She squirmed and made a noise in her throat. His head pulled back.

"What's the matter?" he asked, "too quick?"

"I…I…" what could she say? "I'm just not ready yet." That sounded pathetic to her, but he seemed to accept it.

He gave her a long look. "Okay. We'll wait," he announced, like it was a mutual decision. He pulled her head down to his chest and cuddled her.

"We'll work it out Bells," he told her.

She sighed. Why did her life get more complicated by the minute? But she still felt that she owed Jake the chance to try. Given he still wanted her and she was all kinds of complicated.

"Jake?"

"Yeah Honey."

"Don't tell anyone I was dumb enough to get pregnant my first time? Please."

"Who would I tell?" he rubbed her back, "You wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure," she answered, "but I just need to throw up first." She made a dash for the stairs.

FF_2154210_ - - 26/09/2010 03:01:00 PM


	8. Brownies and cutoffs

**Chapter 8 Brownies and cut-offs**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

Jake stayed and they watched a pirate movie together. He was the same old Jacob; the one who rubbed her back and kept touching her all the time and she forgot her panic when he had tried to kiss her.

He ended up lying with his head in her lap. She brushed through his hair with her fingers. Jake always did have such beautiful hair. She remembered when they were small and they had braided each others hair. Jake's braiding was always neater because he was so good with his hands. She thought at that stage his hair had been longer than hers too. He had cut it much shorter now.

"Why did you cut your hair?"

"Too messy when you phase; it's all round easier if it is short."

"Pity."

He looked up at her. "I'd grow it longer for you," he was so earnest. She felt guilty again.

"No that's okay, it still feels the same," she said as she ran her fingers through it. He almost purred.

The way he had turned his head meant his ear was up against her stomach again.

"Man, you should hear how fast that little heart is going. It's amazing."

"I guess he has a lot of growing to do."

"I wish…" he started to say something and stopped.

She just brushed through his hair and wished something similar to what she thought Jake was wishing. _I wish you were the father Jake._ But then a darker, deeper wish surfaced. _I wish I even knew the father. I wish I could see him again_. She buried that.

"Will you get in trouble for telling me about the wolves?" She asked.

"I didn't tell you," he answered, "You read about it in a book. There's no need to keep it a secret once you know right?"

"Are Quil and Embry in the …what do you call it?"

"The pack, yeah they are." He sat up as he became more animated. "Embry went first and he just disappeared. Quil and I were really worried about him, but no-one was talking and Dad just gave me some crap line about me knowing when it was necessary or something. Then I went next and everything seemed to explain itself. Then poor old Quil hung around for a few days before he went too. He was so happy. I have never seen anybody so happy to be turned into a ball of fluff in my life. But he keeps getting into trouble because he approaches it in the usual Quil way of running full tilt at everything. Sam is constantly on his back about concentrating and not chasing squirrels and stuff."

"Who's Sam?"

"Sam Uley. He's the pack leader, the Alpha. He phased first and he's a little older than us. So he's got the experience you know other than..." and he stopped again. "But enough about me, so what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I was going to wait a while and make sure everything is okay before I tell anyone. I honestly don't know what Charlie and Renee will say." She sighed. "Charlie will be best if I have a plan; you know if I can convince him that I have thought through everything." She picked at the lounge with her fingers nervously. "I guess I will have to tell Kathleen and I feel really bad about that as she just employed me."

"You're pregnant; not sick Bells," Jake tried to console her.

"Yeah I suppose I can still bake and make some income like that but I do have to tell her soon."

"It will take a lot to stop you baking," Jake laughed.

"Yeah," she chuckled, "but my sense of smell is really weird."

Jake was puzzled.

"Not weird; it's really sensitive. I swear I nearly barfed when a guy came in with too much aftershave on the other day."

"Yeah I hate that too," agreed Jake.

Then they smiled at each other. He shrugged. "It's definitely a wolf baby Bells."

He reached for her hand and held it in his. "So have you thought about my offer?"

She didn't know what to do. "Jeez Jake; don't you think we should try to date before you offer to make an honest woman of me?" She was trying to make a joke but he took her literally.

"Okay, so we date." He beamed at her. "Excellent." He interlaced his fingers with hers and she looked at their joined hands. It felt warm and comfortable; but somehow not quite right.

But it did feel comfortable.

He had to leave to do some pack stuff. She kissed him goodbye when he left; a quick peck on the lips. She had an idea that she might get more used to it, if she did it more often. It seemed logical but she knew that love and attraction were anything but logical.

Jacob seemed happy and bounced off to his pack duties.

She kept thinking it over. Jake was a good guy; you married the good guy after your reckless fling with the bad guy right? The bad guy who made absolutely no effort to contact you after you have wild animal sex in the woods with him. The bad guy you are terrified to track down and contact. That was always the way it was in her books; well maybe it wasn't exactly like that. She had just run through the calendar a little faster than people usually did.

She spent the rest of the day in domestic things around the house. She checked out the 'what to expect' website which somehow made her feel _more_ pregnant. It became more real she supposed.

The next day she followed her now normal routine of second breakfast after vomiting and headed in to work. Her bag had her crackers and water bottle safely stowed. If she ate little amounts frequently she seemed to be less likely to throw up. It was just before lunch when the bell rang and she looked up to see someone she almost thought was Jake but then realized he wasn't quite tall enough. He stopped at the counter and smiled at her.

"Embry Call," she exclaimed, "look at you!"

She came out from behind the counter to hug him. Kathleen came out of the back room just in time to observe her hugging a shirtless man dressed in cut-offs.

"What the…" Kathleen began.

"Oh Kathleen, let me introduce you…this is Embry Call; one of Jake's friends from the reservation."

As Embry turned to hold out his hand, Kathleen seemed to lose the power of speech. She blustered and coughed and eventually managed to say hello.

Bella just chuckled.

"Let me buy you a drink and a piece of cake, give me ten minutes and I will spend my break with you okay?"

"Sure sure" he answered.

He wandered off to check out some car magazines and Kathleen grabbed at her arm. "What on earth…?" she whispered.

"I know…" agreed Bella, "There is something in the water out on the rez."

"No you must attract them or something. I have lived in Forks for ages and never seen boys like_ that_," hissed Kathleen.

"Yeah I must be a chick magnet for super gorgeous men," said Bella sarcastically.

Embry snorted. Bella frowned at him. He couldn't hear them could he? Oh, of course he could. She really needed more information about the skills set the pack came with.

Kathleen was still talking, "…I mean I was going to make him leave for not wearing a shirt but oh my, Honey." She looked him up and down blatantly, "Does Jake have other friends?"

"Yeah, yeah he does."

"What about older friends?" asked Kathleen with a giggle.

"Oh he's nothing, you should have seen my ex Edward Cullen." Bella was goading Embry now. She saw his back stiffen. "He was really pretty in a pale white boy way."

"Really?" asked Kathleen. "Do you have any photos?"

"No actually, he didn't like having his photo taken." Now that was odd; she had never thought about it before.

Embry smirked at her.

"Oh let me ask him what he wants to drink," drooled Kathleen. "God, he's got no shoes on…there's something about a man with no shoes…," her head tilted and her eyes glazed over.

Bella elbowed her. "Kathleen…drink?"

"No thanks."

Bella rolled her eyes.

Eventually she made a jug of ice tea and got a plate of brownies on a tray. Embry rushed over to help her carry it and she got the impression that he was either privy to all her secrets, or maybe his mother had just taught him manners. She chose the same secluded corner as she and Jake had used for their discussion.

She curled up in the chair with her feet under and waited for him to say what he was doing here.

He had eaten most of the brownie and kept giving her sidelong glances.

Eventually she couldn't stand it anymore, "Oh for heaven's sake Embry spit it out. I don't know why you are here but I imagine that Jacob is completely hopeless at keeping secrets from you."

He grinned at her.

"So you two are dating huh?"

"Oh God did you have to start with that one? Couldn't you have started with something easier like the meaning of life and we would work up to that one."

Embry laughed. "So you don't want to date him?"

"It's tricky." She looked guilty and conflicted.

Embry just looked at her, "Ah Bella, what are you doing?"

"I know," she put her hands over her face. "I don't know what I am doing. But Jake seems to think it is a good idea and I owe him that."

"Bella he has loved you since he was four years old. But I didn't think you felt the same way." He looked at her with his deep perceptive eyes and she sighed.

"Yeah, something's changed in my life and he is trying to help. I don't know what to do Embry. I am so frightened he will get hurt but I don't know what to do."

He just looked at her and said nothing; usually Embry's silences said more than he did.

"Well if it doesn't work out at least we will have tried…right?" she said.

He didn't answer. She looked down into her tea like it held all the answers.

"I hope he has enough love for the both of us Embry."

**Meanwhile back at the rez**

Later that night, Jake was working on the Rabbit in the garage when Embry came in. He didn't say anything; he just leaned against the wall and watched him.

Jake looked up at him but didn't say anything either. He worked away for a while, throwing tools onto a cloth on the floor as he finished with them.

Embry still hadn't said a word.

Eventually Jake lost it, "What Embry?"

"I saw Bella today."

"Yeah…so?"

"You're taking advantage Jake. I can't work out why. Why you need to make your play now. She said something had changed in her life."

"Because if I don't do it now, I will lose her forever."

"Forever? You don't know that."

"Yeah actually I do."

"Jake what's going on? You've backed her into a corner; you've made her go out with you. She loves you Jake but she has never loved you like that."

"I have to try Embry." He tried to work on the engine but gave up after a minute. "She needs me and if I am taking advantage then I will do it, if it gets me Bella."

Embry shook his head. "You're a fool Jake."

"I can't lose her; not to him," he shouted, "not to Paul!"

"Paul? What's he got to do with this?"

"Oh fuck, I told her I wouldn't tell anybody."

"Jake," Embry's voice had a warning note now.

So Jake told him everything.

FF_2154210_ - - 27/09/2010 01:45:00 PM


	9. What a mess

**Chapter 9 What a mess **

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

Cadena was beautiful-boy-free for a couple of days. Kathleen was utterly dissatisfied but then the day was saved by Quil. He had come for no reason other than Bella's baking; he had no ulterior motive and was completely upfront about it.

Quil was always a bit wider than Embry but the way he had filled out after joining the pack was nothing short of spectacular. Plus he preened under Kathleen's open admiration. He had always thought of himself as a bit of a ladies man and now he had the body to back it up. Clearly he knew how to use it.

He never got to the seats at the back but perched up at the front counter with Kathleen leaning next to him and occasionally rubbing his arm as if she couldn't help herself while she fed him pretty much anything he wanted.

Bella just rolled her eyes. Quil took to dropping in every two or three days.

Bella saw Jake at night after school and his patrols. They socialized in front of Charlie if he was around. Charlie was openly pleased at her and Jake dating. Sometimes Jake snuck into her room through the window and lay on her bed next to her and held her until she slept. She had reached the stage of kissing a little deeper but she still felt it didn't feel right; her heart literally wasn't in it. But she tried for his sake. Jake didn't want her to come out to the rez to visit him. She knew why. He was concerned she might run into her dark stranger, who still hadn't contacted her; he knew where she lived right?

Bella was kept busy vomiting her heart out several times a day. Her emergency bag kit now included a travel sized toothbrush and toothpaste. The smell of vomit was becoming all too familiar to her. Her pregnancy continued with no problems, other than the vomiting. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Deep down she was glad; she had got very attached to her little guy. She tried not to talk to him when Jake was around. She was about nine weeks now and had so far, managed to keep it a secret from everybody.

One night Charlie was on late shift and she and Jake had retired to her room. They were kissing and Jake's hand snuck under her pyjama top and brushed her breast. She became as stiff as a board; her whole body locked up and Jake swore.

"Jeez Bells," he said, "It's not like you could get pregnant."

They both froze. Each of them could not believe that he had said that. He pulled away from her and rolled onto his back on her bed. His arm was held over his eyes.

Bella exhaled slowly and resisted the urge to tell him to get out. She knew this wasn't working. She felt so tense when he was around. She hated this. He dropped his arm and punched a pillow.

She just looked at him. His face said it all.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that," he apologized.

"No; you shouldn't have."

"This isn't working is it?" he ventured.

"No it isn't and worse, it is ruining our friendship Jake." She sighed. "I want my best friend back. You are not _you _right now, you would never have said that before and you would not have pushed me so hard. I love you, but you are making me tense and upset and I hate being around you at the moment. I don't know what you are trying to do, but you can't fuck me and make it your baby."

Jake cringed at her honesty but there was nothing he could say. "I should go." He rose to his feet and gave her a desperate look.

She took pity on him; he looked so shattered and she did love him. "Call me tomorrow Jake, please," she asked. "But... don't come over."

She watched him climb out her window and she lay down in her bed and sobbed. Why did she try to date him? She was making such a terrible mess of everything. She was back to square one and worse, had nearly lost her best friend in the process.

She knew what she wanted. She told herself off for being a crack addict but she went to the drawer and got out the t-shirt and she fell asleep clutching it again.

So a few more days passed.

**Meanwhile back on the rez****…**

The tension level within the pack was getting seriously out of control. Jake, Quil and Embry combined against Paul regardless of the exercise. Quil had no idea why; he just did whatever Jake and Embry did. On this day in particular after they phased back Jake punched Paul in the face and broke his nose. He spat blood on the ground and grabbed his nose to click it back into line.

"What the fuck is in your panties today Black?" he demanded.

"Keep your filthy memories to yourself," Jake shouted at him. "I am so sick of you!"

Sam held him back. "Hey, hey Jake; what's going on?"

"You never take responsibility for anything!" Jake screamed at him.

"Responsibility? Yeah that's pretty good coming from good little Jacob Black. What is this about Black? Why don't you say what this is really about?" taunted Paul.

Jake lost it. "You fucked Bella!" Jake screamed at him, "_my_ Bella." He smacked himself in the chest. "You fucked her and she was a virgin."

"Jake…," warned Embry, "you promised her."

Jake stood breathing heavily held away by Sam.

"Oh that was _your _Bella?" Paul's voice was syrupy, "I was just thinking about that night. But I disagree. She was a virgin? There is no way she was a virgin. Not the way she sucked cock. Seriously, I have never had anyone who could swallow me down that well; I mean _me_. She used my cock like lipstick buddy."

Jake fought against Sam's hold. "I'll fucking kill him," he grunted through gritted teeth. Sam was losing the battle.

"Jake," shouted Sam, "stand down! That's an order!" He used the alpha timbre. Jake collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut.

There was silence for a minute. Sam looked between the two of them. "When did this happen?" he asked.

"At the club in Port Angeles; I don't know... must be months ago. I didn't know she was _your_ Bella. I didn't even know her name. At least not until I had to find her address and take her home."

They all looked at him; Paul usually didn't bother getting his women home and all the way from Port Angeles.

He knew that was what they were thinking. He shrugged. "She passed out; I drove her home in her truck."

"She passed out," repeated Jake.

"Was she drunk?" Sam asked.

"She wasn't that bad; she'd had a few bourbons," Paul added.

"Bourbon? Bella doesn't drink bourbon." Jake insisted.

"She did that night. Lots of it. She was tossing them back like they were cordial."

"Actually that's true," added Jared. "I was buying that night."

"And then what?" asked Sam.

"Fuck," he ran his hand through his hair. "Um...we danced; she wanted to fuck so we went somewhere."

"_**She**_ wanted to fuck?" Jake was killing himself but he needed to know. "Was there blood, Paul?"

"What the fuck... I dunno… maybe," his face fell. He looked like he had just realized that Jake might be telling the truth. "Shit, are you serious? I mean we were pretty rough… she liked it, I swear she liked it…" He shook his head again. "She told me she wanted to fuck me like an _animal,_" he shrugged, "So I went for it, you know…"

"Did she say anything to you?" Sam asked.

"No," he smirked, "she screamed though… a lot."

Jake growled and punched a tree. "Fuck you."

Paul perceived that he was back in control, so he continued, "Plus we did it in the woods… doggy style… with her hands clenched into the dirt and her ass up in the air," he leaned forward; the words smacked into Jake like strokes from a whip. Jake winced

"Which woods?" asked Sam.

"What the fuck? You want a visit with Emily, Sam?" Paul laughed and wiped at the blood under his nose.

"Fuck you Paul; answer the question, which woods?"

"I dunno… just outside of Port Angeles. I didn't run far from the club." He smirked again, "I was kind of in a hurry."

"Paul, were you on tribal land?" Sam asked.

"What the fuck? I dunno… maybe…is that the lower Elwha rez near there? It just didn't feel right to do it in an alley outside the club you know? So I carried her until somewhere felt… right."

Quil gave him an odd look.

Jake had sunk to the ground. He was crouched down with his head in his hands. "He marked her," he whispered. "She has a bite on her neck and she has only had sex with one man; you."

"What the fuck? No way… I didn't mark her…prove it."

"No!" they were all aghast.

"You marked her… on Indian land!" Sam exclaimed. "Do you always have to think with your dick? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"So what?" whined Paul. But he sounded doubtful. "I don't remember," he shook his head, " ... I don't remember marking her…"

"You couldn't smell the blood?" Sam was incredulous.

"Her back was bleeding...she kind of hit a tree..." Paul tried to explain.

"Fuck's sake Paul," Jared looked horrified.

"... it _was_ kind of weird," Paul mumbled. "I had forgotten that."

"Kind of weird how? What happened?" asked Sam. Paul didn't answer him. "What happened, Paul?"

"There was this mist."

"Mist?" Sam queried.

"Yeah," he nodded, "…and noises in the forest; trees rustling and shit. I knew it wasn't anything real. I couldn't smell it you know…but I felt like there was something there; something watching us." He ran his hand through his hair again. "Actually, we both passed out." He shrugged. "I just came to... first."

"What does it mean?" asked Embry.

"You marked her without permission from the tribal council," Sam pointed at Paul. "That's your **first **problem. But you know what it means if you did it on tribal land, Paul."

"What…what does it mean? It means nothing. Old wives' tales. They don't have a clue if they are right or not." He was blustering now.

Sam continued, "You are **it **for her. You can't breed with anyone else; she's yours and you are hers. She can't have children with anyone else either."

Jake let out a moan.

"So what?" blustered Paul, "Like I want kids anyway?"

Jake lost it again. "But you didn't fucking think about her; did you? What if she wants to have kids with someone Paul? What if she wanted to marry someone who loves her?" his voice cracked and he leant against a tree. He might have been trying not to cry. Embry moved closer to him.

Sam spoke, "The Council has to be informed."

"Oh, come on, Sam," whined Paul.

"It gets worse," muttered Jake.

"Worse? How could it get **worse**?" Sam barked.

Jake turned to face the pack. His face was bleak.

"Oh Jesus; no!" it was Leah who said it.

One look at Jake's face told everyone, but he said it anyway, "She's pregnant."

"Fuck…what a mess," from Seth.

Paul was so astonished, he said nothing.

AN: see? Jake didn't tell anyone until after it didn't work out with Bella. Yeah it was dumb, but he's young and inexperienced.

And Paul? Well this Paul is not very nice…okay, he's a complete ass.

FF_2154210_ - - 28/09/2010 02:35:00 PM


	10. Alpha visitation

**Chapter 10 alpha visitation**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

**AN: I have given Paul a different name. He is not the Paul we all fell in love with in my other stories, so I needed him to be obviously different. I thought a name change would do it.**

Bella struggled along; the tiredness was getting to her. The lying was getting to her; well technically she wasn't lying, but she was keeping some heavy secrets. She was exhausted in heart and body.

She spoke to Jake on the phone but he didn't come back to the house. He was hugely apologetic, but they both realized their aborted attempt at dating was a disaster they should both forget. Space; she just needed space.

Charlie asked her what was going on and she told him it hadn't worked out with Jake and she was upset about that. He looked at her with one of his Sherriff looks and asked if that was all she had to tell him. It killed her a little more to lie to him, but she assured him there was nothing else.

She kept working; kept putting one foot in front of the other and she kept breathing in and out. It was enough.

Kathleen let her bake; she could tell she was worried about her. Thank goodness she didn't put her emotions into her cooking or everyone would have been sobbing their heart out like that movie; was it Water for Chocolate? She was standing in the little shop kitchen when Kathleen stuck her head around the door.

"This one is wearing shoes," she told her, "And he says he needs to speak to you."

Bella thought she might faint; God, what if was_** him?**_

"Wha…what does he look like?" she managed to ask.

"Gosh, I don't know..." Kathleen's eyes narrowed as she thought about it. "He looks… responsible."

Responsible? That didn't sound like her dark stranger, so it might be Sam, the pack leader or maybe another one of them.

"Ah okay, tell him I will be out in a minute."

She wiped her hands on her apron and got herself a glass of water. She had no idea what he wanted; heck, she had no idea if it was even Sam.

So she went to find out. He stood at the counter looking around the shop. Kathleen was right; he did look responsible. His head turned towards her before she spoke.

"Bella." He said. His eyes looked sad. Sad for her?

"And you are?" she asked.

"Sorry," he reached out a massive hand to her, "Sam, Sam Uley."

"Pleased to meet you," she replied. At least she hadn't forgotten her manners.

"Can we talk?"

She felt loath to take him to that same spot where she always seemed to have her talks with wolf pack members. "I am baking right now. Do you mind if we talk while I do that?"

He looked inordinately pleased by that for some reason. "That would be great."

"It's through here. Did you want a drink or something to eat?"

"I'll bring in a tray for you," Kathleen offered. "Is iced tea okay?"

Sam smiled at her, "That would be perfect."

He followed Bella back to the kitchen and took up a stance leaning against the counter. He watched her for a while as she made more cookies. He took up a lot of room.

"You said you wanted to talk."

"Yeah, I just don't know where to start."

"The beginning is usually the best place."

"Yeah I suppose," he sighed. He rubbed at his face. He looked tired for a minute; too much responsibility maybe? "You know about the pack?"

"Yes," and sticking with Jake's story, "I found a book here on Quileute legends. It fitted with what Jake had been going through."

"Uh huh," he sounded doubtful.

She opened the oven and added a tray of cookies and then wiped her hands on her apron. She set the timer and looked at him.

He met her gaze unflinchingly. "You have become somewhat involved in pack business," he said.

She snorted, "I know nothing about the pack or it's business other than that Jake and some others _might_ be pack members."

Kathleen chose that moment to arrive with the tray. She placed it on the counter and left pretty quickly; it wasn't a welcoming atmosphere.

Sam looked at her. "I think you know what I meant."

"No, I don't know what you meant and if you want to say something, just say it," she hissed at him.

He approached her, she held her ground. He sniffed at her neck.

"Why does everybody keep sniffing me?" she was irritated now.

Sam blushed. "You smell good," he said, "and I can tell you are bearing."

"Bearing?" she was horrified. "Holy crow, between your nose and Jacob's ears, how is a girl supposed to keep a secret around here?"

"Jacob heard it?" Sam looked surprised. "May I?" he asked.

He looked so enthusiastic, Bella couldn't say no.

And that was how Kathleen found them, with Sam kneeling at her feet, his ear held against her stomach, his hand blocking his other ear and a look of rapt concentration on his face. Bella was looking down at him and didn't see her, so Kathleen backed away slowly. The extra plate of cake could wait.

"Thank you for that." He blushed. "My Emily is so desperate to have a baby and I didn't think I would be able to hear it like that."

"She won't be jealous?" asked Bella.

He shook his head, "Oh no, Emily is not like that." He gave her a look. "She'd probably be more upset that I ate your baking. She'd love to meet you. Why don't you come out one day for a visit?"

Bella's face fell. She was embarrassed. "I don't think I am ready to run into… oh God, I don't even know his name."

"You don't?" Sam shook his head. "I thought he was lying about that."

"What's happened?" She panicked for a second. "Did something happen in the pack?"

"No, no Jake and Paul had a fight, but they are always doing that." He suddenly realized what he had said. He looked at her face, he paused but then he said, "His name is Paul Aaron. He is 19 and he lives alone on the reservation."

She took in a deep breath and held herself together. "Thank you Sam." She hugged her arms around herself and her little guy.

Sam was scribbling something on a scrap of paper. He handed it to her. "This is our address and phone number. If you ever want to talk to Emily or me, give us a ring or just drop by. We are usually not too far away."

She nodded and folded it into her pocket. She would deal with that later. Paul; Paul Aaron she thought. That was his name.

She suddenly realized Sam hadn't eaten anything. "Please eat Sam, I know how much you guys like your food."

He smiled at her. "Why don't you sit down? You look pretty pale."

"Sure sure," she responded and Sam grinned at her. She rolled her eyes. "Jacob," She stated.

So they sat and ate the cookies and drank the tea. Bella nibbled at hers. Her brain seemed to be ricocheting around in her head.

Sam cleared his throat. "Bella, can I ask something?"

"Yes."

"Did he mark you?" and when she looked confused he explained further, "Did he bite you on the neck?"

She didn't answer him, just pulled away her collar and leaned forward to that he could see it.

"Aah," he said and he sighed heavily.

"Is it important?" she asked.

"Yes it is."

"Will he be in trouble?"

Sam gave her an odd look. "He may be," he answered slowly.

They both jumped when the timer went off.

Sam stood as she got the cookies out of the oven.

"I need to go," he explained, "But feel free to call me if you want to ask anything." He paused, "please, Bella."

"Sure Sam. Thanks for coming to see me."

He gave her a respectful nod and left. She went back to her baking.

Kathleen leant against the doorframe and watched Bella as she put in another batch of cookies.

"I have turned over the 'gone for fifteen minutes' sign so you have fifteen minutes to tell me what the hell is going on."

Bella looked at her and opened and closed her mouth.

Kathleen raised an eyebrow. "Spill it girl," she instructed.

So she did.

She told her about meeting Paul in the bar; about the woods; about the morning after pill and how it hadn't seem to have worked. How Jake had tried to step up for her and how _that _hadn't worked either.

She sat at the table with her head in her hands and she cried.

"I haven't even told my Dad," she wailed.

Kathleen just handed her a tissue. "Bella I haven't known you for very long, but none of this sounds like you. If you know what I mean."

"I know," she hiccupped, "I make one reckless decision and everything goes wrong."

"Well I suppose that's why they are reckless," mused Kathleen.

"I've let everybody down; even you."

"Oh you're pregnant; not sick, you can still work."

"That's what Jake said," she wailed.

"I'm not going to fire you, if that's what you are worried about," Kathleen reassured her, "Woe betide I lose my beautiful boy fix." She gave Bella a sudden look, "So what does this Paul look like?"

Bella sniffed. "If you had said 'dangerous' before, I would have run out the back door. But you said 'responsible' so I knew it wasn't him."

"Oh my," said Kathleen as if that explained everything; which it did.

FF_2154210_ - - 29/09/2010 02:08:00 PM


	11. Parents

Chapter 11 parents

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

**AN: someone asked for clarification – there is imprinting in this AU world – Sam and Jared have imprints**

Kathleen convinced her that she needed to tell her parents. She suggested she have another doctor's visit and make sure that everything was progressing normally just in case the problem had taken care of itself. Her argument was that Bella was literally making herself sick over all of this. She asked about her relationship with her parents and when Bella told her she was an only child and they both loved her, she told her that they may be disappointed, but they were her parents and they needed to know.

Bella knew her little guy was fine. "Sam could hear his heartbeat. He would have said if there was something wrong."

"Is that was he was doing?" Kathleen asked.

"Did you see him do that?"

"Yes. How…?"

"I can't tell you," said Bella.

"Hmmm," said Kathleen. "There_ is_ something in the water out at the rez isn't there?"

So Bella headed home and sat at the kitchen table with a new sonogram picture. His head was half his body size but he looked like a baby. Dr Gerandy couldn't tell her the sex yet but she still thought of him as a 'him'. She just kept staring at it until Charlie walked in the door

Charlie took one look at her face and said, "Should I sit down for this one?"

"Dad," she started and then she froze up. He reached across and took the photo out of her hand. He looked at it and then sat heavily in his chair.

He tried to start about four sentences. She sat and watched the range of emotions cross his face; shock, anger, disappointment and finally worry.

"Oh Bells…" he started. He looked down at the photo. "Is Edwin the father?"

"Edward, no."

"Jake?"

She shook her head. "He was trying to cover for me. It didn't work out."

"Who is the father?"

"I won't tell you."

His head shot up at that and he looked like he would argue with her.

"I don't really have a plan; I just thought you should know. I waited until it was clear that nothing was going to go wrong. I am about ten weeks gone but I want to have him."

"Him?" he asked.

She smiled. "I just think it is a boy."

"I knew you had not been well, I thought it was still to do with Edwin leaving."

She didn't bother to correct him this time. "It's not your fault Dad. I'm eighteen and clearly old enough to make my own stupid mistakes."

His hand stroked his moustache; he always did that when he was thinking.

"I won't tell you who he is, because you would shoot him." She smiled at him as he tried to look innocent. "I want to do this by myself, but I may need your help. I have a job and I will speak to Kathleen about still baking to bring in some income."

She risked a look at his face. He sighed.

"I can't say I am proud of you for getting yourself into this situation but I respect the fact that you are being honest with me…now…" he emphasised the last word. "But it's so unlike you."

"Oh Dad, I hated keeping this a secret from you I really did, I just didn't know what to do and I…I…" tears streamed down her face.

Charlie leapt to his feet and pulled her into his arms.

"Oh Bells don't cry, we will sort it all out." He kissed her forehead and held her close. "We will sort it out together." He chuckled. "I was always worrying about you leaving, but now I get to keep you for a little longer, eh?"

He paused, "and when I find out who it is, I am still going to shoot him."

He hugged her and then he added, "But _you_ have to tell your mother."

88888888888888888

Her mother, dear God; she was not looking forward to that conversation. But given the whole pack knew, she didn't want her to hear from some other source and she had told Charlie she would tell her tonight.

So after dinner she huddled on her bed with the phone in her hand. The last few days had been such an emotional roller coaster, she felt like she was going to lose it all over again.

Charlie had kept looking at her over the dinner table and shaking his head. It wasn't disappointment; he really looked like he didn't understand why Bella had done this. It was funny that he suspected Edward; he had been gone for months, it couldn't possibly be his child. Not that he even seemed interested in that. More information than Charlie needed to know either way. Eww that was a thought? Can vampires have babies? She shuddered and got herself together.

So she rang Renee. She bubbled on for ages about whatever new thing she had got herself involved in and Bella just listened to her voice and curled up on her bed; she tried to interrupt her a few times.

"Mum?" eventually something in her voice caught Renee's attention.

"Baby…what is it?"

"Mum…," her voice caught and she started to cry.

"Isabelle Marie Swan, you tell me what is going on this instant," she scolded.

"Mum I made a mistake…it was a really stupid mistake…and I am kind of... in trouble," she said.

"Baby is it big trouble? You tell me."

"The biggest mum," she paused, "you are going to be a grandma."

"Oh don't be silly, I am too young to be… oh I see." There was silence for a minute or so. "But you were on the pill," she queried.

"I am so stupid Mum, I let the prescription lapse. I was embarrassed to go to the doctor … I thought he would tell Charlie…it's such a small town…"

"Yeah I know," agreed Renee, "Condoms?" she queried.

"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing …I didn't know what I was doing…"

"Oh baby," she sighed. "Are you okay?"

"I've been really sick and I feel tired."

"And you are going to keep it," it was a statement not a question.

"How did you know that?" Bella asked.

"I know you; you couldn't hurt a fly," said her mother. "That was part of the reason why I made you take the pill. I always knew what decision you would make if you were put in this situation. And besides you said I was going to be a grandma." She inhaled sharply, "Oh we'll have to find out what sex it is so I can make things for it. I should finish that quilt and that stained glass window hanger and…"

Bella felt oddly comforted that her mother had taken it so well.

After she had prattled on for a while, she turned serious again. "So who's the boy?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter, we are not together and I can't tell Charlie because he will shoot him."

Renee laughed, "That sounds like Charlie all right. Well as long as you are sure about what you are doing. Don't be frightened to ask for help Bella."

They chatted for a little longer and then Bella rang off. After a cleansing shower she fell into a deep sleep for the first time in weeks.

FF_2154210_ - - 30/09/2010 02:32:00 PM


	12. Laundry loss

**Chapter 12 Laundry loss**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

Jacob slowly insinuated his way back into Bella's life; he was apologetic, solicitous and he made her a woven bracelet with a tiny red wolf to hang from it. She thought it was wonderful and wore it all the time. It caught her eye often while she was working and it kept Jake in her thoughts too; which might have been his aim. He dropped into the book store frequently and gave her hugs. She had missed him and provided they weren't trying to date; things went well between them. He still wasn't keen for her to come out to La Push. He rang her often and texted her too.

Quil took up a stool at the counter at least once a week, usually twice.

Kathleen popped her head around the doorway one day to say, "This one is a little bit smaller and cute in a safe way. He says his name is Jared."

"Oh, okay," said Bella and went to meet him.

"Hello Jared," she said and shook his hand.

He looked kind of embarrassed.

"Bella, I felt it was important that I come to you and apologize."

"Apologize? For what?" Bella asked.

"I was at the club with Paul that night. I bought you the drinks. I am responsible." He looked hugely contrite.

Bella was dumbfounded. "Jared, thank you for apologizing but I am an adult and I made the decision to drink by myself. I am responsible for everything that happened." He still looked so upset that she hugged him. "But thank you again for your apology."

He gave a big sigh, like a load was off his chest.

"If you ever need to talk to a girl who might be able to give you some advice, you could call my Kim." And he handed her a piece of paper with some phone numbers written on it.

When she looked surprised, he tried to explain, "You know because you are part of the pack now, even if …" he didn't finish what he was going to say.

"Thank you Jared, I appreciate the gesture." She brought her hand up to her hair and he noticed the charm.

"Jacob?" he asked and she nodded. "Matches his wolf," he told her, "it's red too."

And then he was off, he told her all about Jake's carving and how clever he was while Bella fed him coffee and brownies. Evidently he made all kinds of things. Jared thought Jake ought to be an artist and try to sell some of his stuff. Bella was interested as she didn't know this side of Jake; she had always known he was good with his hands but not that he could carve anything from her tiny wolf to a tree trunk.

"He sells some stuff at the Quileute days festival. You should check it out sometime," Jared told her.

He hugged her when he left and Kathleen raised an eyebrow. "Honestly I can't believe it. How many more?" she asked rhetorically.

She was sleeping better as if sharing the weight of her secret had made it less heavy. She still found herself clutching the t-shirt most nights. She had dreams that included flashes from that night and she lay in her bed rubbing her thighs together to try and alleviate the tension. Nothing really helped.

She still talked to her tummy. It had started to mound out a little. Her doctor's appointments went well. As she was 12 weeks now, she had a lot less morning sickness. Her hair condition improved and she was starting to put on a little weight; probably because she didn't throw up everything she ate.

She thought about Paul a lot, but for the first time in ages, she felt like her life was back under some kind of control. He hadn't contacted her, so she assumed she was just a one night stand for him. What the bite meant, no one had explained, so she wrote it off as some weird Paul thing. Sam had seemed interested in it but she hadn't heard anything else about it. Maybe that book on the legends was wrong.

She and Kathleen read all the books she could find on pregnancy. She felt happy for the first time in months. Charlie had commented on it one night and she thought it was true. She had her best friend back; had acquired a female friend and a pile of 'pack people' who took an interest in her. Life was good.

Then one day, Charlie in a fit of she didn't know what, thought he would help out by doing some laundry. He washed Paul's shirt. She almost had a panic attack. It just smelt like fabric softener now.

That night she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned. The next morning she looked and felt terrible. She made a cake at work and forgot the baking powder; she had never ever done that before. She forgot things; she lost her keys; she wasted time having to redo things. She ran back and forth like a squirrel in the middle of the road.

She had joked before that she was like a crack addict and now she was going through withdrawal and it was not going well. Jake noticed the bags under her eyes after a couple of days. She didn't want to tell him what the problem was, she felt at some level that that would not be fair on him. But Quil was different. She found herself telling Kathleen what the problem was; she had lost her flat teddy bear and Kathleen told Quil who said he would ask Paul to come and see her.

Well that was supposed to be a solution but now she was in a ball of stress about how he would visit and what he would do or say and what she would say and then it all just went around in her head until she thought she would go mad.

**Meanwhile back at the rez**

Quil was on patrol with Paul and told him that Bella wanted to see him.

_P: What about?_

_Q: Don't know; she's not looking good; can't sleep for some reason_

_P: So what does she want with me?_

_Q: I don't know. __Jeez Paul, man up and go see her. I doubt she could kill you anyway. I mean if she hasn't done it yet, she is unlikely to and if Charlie hasn't been out to your place with a shotgun, I guess she is keeping her mouth shut about the father of her baby_

_P: she__'s ashamed of me._

_Q: how do you mean__?_

_P: __she hasn't contacted me. She __doesn't want me to be in her life._

_Q I dunno; you'd have to ask her but in order to do that __you __might actually have to see her or have contact with her…__**ever**__…_

There was silence for a few minutes as their paws pounded into the ground.

_Q: she was happy up until this week, so see if you can fix it okay?_

_P: she was happy?_

_Q: yeah. Her hair looks great and she is putting on some weight and getting a little tummy see – Quil flashed him an image of Bella laughing in the __book shop.__ She had heard a joke from a regular customer_

_P: oh __– who's that guy?_

_Q: I dunno, just a customer. Go see her Paul._

_P: I'll try_

FF_2154210_ - - 1/10/2010 03:25:00 PM


	13. I must be a crack addict

**Chapter 13 I must be a crack addict**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

**AN: I understand the Quileute weave baskets so tightly woven they are waterproof and they have big hairy dogs specially bred for their hair, from which they spin and weave blankets.**

She came out the back door of the shop at the end of her shift. She was watching her feet as she went down the stairs. She was so klutzy normally and being bigger around the middle seemed to make it worse so she was extra careful on stairs. Plus she didn't want to hurt her little guy. She would be in real trouble when she could no longer see her feet.

She felt as if someone was watching her and she looked up. And there he was, standing in the car park oddly over dressed for the pack. He had on shoes, jeans and a t-shirt. It was the man of her dreams and her dreams did not do him justice. The thought occurred to her that the clothes might be some kind of shield from her. She giggled.

He frowned, "What?" he demanded.

"Hello Paul." She tried to start again. "I know your name now; Sam told me."

"Bella," he nodded at her. They stared at each other but neither moved. He caught sight of the book she was clutching to her chest.

"Biblical baby names?" he queried. "So you _are_ pregnant?"

"Yes," she confirmed and perversely she felt her chin rise as if she was going to fight him on this, "And I want to keep him." Like he cared, he hadn't contacted her and clearly he knew about it.

He didn't say anything. He just looked at her and made a kind of grunt noise. She waited for him to argue with her but nothing happened.

"Why the Biblical names?" he asked.

"I know that the tribal names are all biblical ones from 1882 when some preacher made you all change your names."

"No they're not," he argued.

"Yes they are; Jacob, Samuel, Seth," she paused, "Paul, Aaron they are all biblical names. Well 'Aaron' means a mountain of strength so I should choose something that goes well with that. It has to sound right you know?"

She paused, "Unless you want him named after a soap opera character like Embry?"

He started to pace back and forth across the car park, like he wanted to leave but couldn't.

"Him? Do you know it is a boy?" he asked.

"No; not for certain…I just have a feeling," she explained.

She put her back against her truck and decided to torture him. Unwittingly she had pushed her stomach forward; reminding him of the baby. He could barely take his eyes off her rounded stomach, little as it was.

"Oh now this is interesting," and she read aloud, "Jacob means he that supplants, undermines; one who follows on another's heels…Don't you find that interesting?"

"No," he grunted at her. She was not looking at him.

She flicked through some more pages. "What about Samson Aaron? It means his son; his service; there the second time…" she chuckled, "Well that one's no good, there was no second time."

He glared at her. "You are not naming my kid Samson."

"Oh, so it's _your_ kid now?" her voice was icy with sarcasm. "Like you cared before?"

They glared at each other. She returned to the book. He exhaled loudly.

"Oh wait, you'll like this one: Shadrach, tender, nipple. Have you had a lot of experience with nipples?"

He flinched but made no answer.

"Peter? A rock or stone. Well we did conceive him outside; seems kind of appropriate." She flicked through some more pages. "Or this one, Joshua, a saviour; a deliverer?"

"No, that's Sam's grandfather's name from the last pack," he told her. "He may want to use it for his kid, you know…if…" he stumbled to a halt.

She was surprised, that was actually thoughtful. But she was stuck needling him now, so she kept going.

"Caleb, a dog; a crow; a basket; bold, impetuous; well that fits with the tradition of basket weaving in the tribe."

"Caleb Aaron" he whispered; trying it out. "Yeah, that'll work. That one," he told her emphatically.

Her mouth hung open.

He stopped his pacing some distance from her and waited. What was he waiting for?

"You wanted to contact me," he reminded her.

She had forgotten about that. This stupid pregnancy cow brain seemed to make her really forgetful. Oh God, after needling him, she had to ask him for a favour.

"Charlie washed your shirt," she told him. She thought honesty was the best policy here.

He looked confused, "My shirt?"

"From that night," she mumbled. Thank goodness he had extreme hearing; a normal person would never have heard her.

He moved closer to her. "What do you mean?"

"I…I…can't sleep without it," she blurted out. "I need it…I need to sleep…I can't function at all if I can't sleep…I get all stupid…" she trailed off. She felt like she had given him too much information; too much power. Yep, that _**was **_really stupid. She was a crack addict.

He still looked confused but then his brow cleared. "Huh," he said like he had just put it all together.

"You need a shirt that smells like me to sleep?" He was moving slowly closer to her and backed against the truck, she had no escape.

She looked down and she mumbled, "Yes."

She couldn't hear him approach but she could smell him and she could not help herself. She closed her eyes and inhaled.

**And he caught her doing it. **When she opened her eyes he was looking amused.

"Sure you don't want something more intimate? I could give you some dirty underwear," his voice purred. His arm raised and he pressed his hand on the cab of her truck. He leaned over her. He was crowding her.

Bella snorted, "Like you wear underwear." And then she blushed as a memory of that torrid night came to her. He definitely didn't wear underwear. Well he hadn't that night.

The sound of a door slamming made them both look towards the shop. Paul was frowning at the interruption and Bella was looking like she needed to be saved. Kathleen stood there looking at them both with a bag of garbage in her hand.

He took a step back from her, lifted his arms, reached down his back and tore off his shirt. He pressed it into her hands. There was an electric jolt when their hands touched. He looked into her face intently and turned and ran out of the car park.

Bella let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as Kathleen approached her.

"Don't tell me…that was him?"

She just nodded.

"Hell Honey," said Kathleen, "That was dangerous with a heavy side order of sex."

Bella just nodded, she thought the way he had shaken his head after he pulled the shirt over it, would be stuck in her mind forever.

Kathleen looked at her perceptively, "But I didn't see you running away."

Bella suddenly realized that she had told effectively told him that she wanted the baby to have his name. She wasn't sure what that meant. She hadn't even realized that she wanted to do that, until she started trying out names. Why didn't she want him to be a Swan? Why did she want Paul to be linked to him? Or did she want Paul to be linked to her?

"The shirt?" Kathleen queried.

Bella held it out to her, "Smell," she instructed.

Kathleen gave it a tentative sniff. "Oh my," she said. "What is that?"

Bella shook her head, "That's just _**him**_."

"But why…?" Kathleen started.

Bella blushed, "I can't sleep without something of his."

A look of deep sympathy crossed Kathleen's face. "Oh Honey," she said, "You have got it bad."

"Why don't you come back inside and you can have a cool drink and something to nibble on and get yourself back together before you try to drive home." She looked down at the shirt clutched in Bella's hand, "And we'll find a nice clean bag for that."

She put her arm around Bella's shoulders and shepherded her back into the shop.

Bella found herself telling Kathleen everything that she had learnt about him; his name, that he was Quileute and lived on the reservation; that he was alone and was about 19. Bizarrely that was the sum total of information she had about him.

Kathleen nodded and patted her hand and took it all in. She had become her only friend since the day in the kitchen after Sam left. It was only later that Bella realized just how much she had spilled to her.

FF_2154210_ - - 2/10/2010 02:54:00 PM


	14. Beware of the Kathleen

**Chapter 14 Beware of the Kathleen**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

**Meanwhile back at the ****shop**

Kathleen had thought long and hard after she finally sent Bella home. She was confident she would not run off the road now she was calmer and had some food in her stomach. She thought about everything Bella had told her and a lot that she hadn't.

She reached for the phone book and started with the A's.

The next day, armed with an address, she drove out to the reservation; fourteen miles from Forks and a thousand miles from care. The scenery was beautiful, the forest dense and so green. It was spectacular.

She arrived at the rez to some odd looks from the inhabitants. She supposed they didn't take kindly to strangers. She couldn't seem to see any street signs and had no idea how to find the address she had. Then she noticed a little shop and she thought she may as well ask somebody. She had come all this way and she was inspired to do something. She pulled up out the front and made her way into the shop.

The last person she expected to see was perched on a stool behind the counter reading the paper.

"Quil?"

"Kathleen?" he looked at her. "What are you doing here?" a look crossed his face like he was hoping she might have come to visit him. She suddenly thought that his visits to her shop had a deeper motive, one she had not ever really thought about. Goodness.

"Quil, I was looking for an address." She waved the piece of paper vaguely at him. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah my mum owns the shop, so I help out occasionally." He hopped off the stool and approached her. "How may I be of service ma'am?" he bowed. She laughed.

He plucked the paper out of her hand and looked at the address and froze. He looked at her.

"I …" she stopped. "Oh God Quil, I can't watch that girl cut herself up any more. I found the address of her man and I was going to go and give him a piece of my mind."

Quil raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?" he asked. "And you think that will help…how?"

"I have to DO something."

"Kathleen the whole reservation is on his back, I am not sure you will make a difference," he shrugged, "but then again, you might be the final straw."

"I hope so. He needs a slap upside the head."

"He's not himself lately. Paul used to be the biggest player, he just used women and dumped them; forgot their names when he took the condom off, that kind of thing."

"You said_ used to be_?"

"Yeah, he's different now. Since he found out Bella is pregnant," Quil explained. "But she wouldn't know that. She hasn't come out here at all and she and Jake were avoiding each other too, so she doesn't know any of the rez gossip. Not that she knew him before that night, but Jake is unlikely to talk to her about him anyway."

"Look Kathleen, this is a lot more complicated than I am even allowed to tell you. I think he was different with her right from the start. He said something about trying to take her to somewhere that felt 'right' to have sex. That didn't sound like the Paul I knew, you know? He didn't want to do it in alley behind the club. He even found out her address and drove her home afterwards; he never does that."

"Loves them and leaves them huh?" snorted Kathleen.

"Loves them? No, just fucks them. Pardon the French. And rarely the same girl twice," elaborated Quil.

"Those two need to be together; they are having a child." Kathleen was emphatic. "Quil, she can't sleep without something that smells like him. That tells me she is much more involved than she will admit to herself. And you tell me his whole personality and behaviour has changed? And regardless of how angry he pretends to be with her, she asked, and he literally gave her the shirt off his back. I've never seen anything like it before."

"What, Paul with his shirt off?" Quil joked.

She patted his arm, "oh no Honey, you have that one all sewn up, in my eyes." Was she flirting with him again?

"I mean it sounds really out there and a bit I don't know what to call it… crystally ... but if they are _that_ linked to each other after having sex once; I really feel that there is something much more powerful at work here, even if I don't know what it is."

He beamed at her and pressed her hand onto his arm.

"You're pretty special you know," he told her. "Look Kathleen, I know you mean well, but I don't think you should speak to him; he won't take it well and he can be really aggressive."

"A tough guy huh?" She flexed a bicep, "I can take care of myself."

He laughed. "Do you want me to come with you? I could drive your car there for you if you liked?"

He looked so earnest; she thought she might take him up on the offer.

"That would be good. Can you leave the shop unattended?"

"I can call mum, she lives upstairs. I'll meet you at your car in five minutes, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed.

As she left the shop he was dashing up a set of stairs behind the counter. She stood next to her car and looked around. The reservation was not very well to do; most of the houses looked neat and tidy but there was an obvious lack of money in the community.

Quil jogged out the door and called to her, "I'm covered. Let's go!"

She threw him the keys and then he looked at her. "Actually you drive. I'll give you directions. I will have to adjust every single thing for my driving position. Nothing worse than trying to put it all back."

She laughed. "Okay."

So he sat in the passenger seat and gave her directions. They pulled up at a house that looked slightly less homey than some of the others. No flowers or well tended garden. The shed behind looked like it might fall over if you blew on it too hard. The paint was a faded green colour.

Quil walked her to the door and rapped on it.

Someone started talking, "Quil you never…." The door opened to reveal Paul, "…knock," he finished.

He looked at Kathleen, folded his arms and deliberately leaned against the door frame. Very slowly he looked her up and down; it was almost offensive.

"You work with Bella," he said.

"Actually Bella works for me," she corrected. It was clear he wasn't going to invite her in. She was angry with herself for letting him get her offside so easily. It wasn't important that she employed Bella, that wasn't why she was here. She was here as her friend, not as her employer.

"What do you want?" he sounded belligerent.

"I wanted to speak to you about Bella."

"What's it to you?"

"I wanted to ask why… God I don't know what I wanted. I actually thought you might be someone I could speak to; a reasonable man… but I think I made a mistake."

He just snorted.

"She's pregnant with your child and you care more about her than you want anyone to know. Why that is, I don't understand." She shook her head. "I meant that you try to hide it; that's the part I don't understand."

Paul just looked at her and said nothing. Not a muscle on his face moved.

She continued. She had come out to say something and she was going to do it. "You and she have some link; it's more than the baby…I can see it…I don't understand it…but it's there…and if you want to ignore that, it's up to you but …" and she finished in a rush, as if she had run out of courage, "But I think you ought to think more about her."

He still hadn't reacted.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

"Yes," she admitted.

"Good," he said and slammed the door in her face.

She stood there with her jaw hanging open. Quil gave her the I-told-you-so look.

Quil escorted her back to the car. She didn't say a word; she was seething. By the time they got back to the shop her hands were shaking. Quil noticed and put his arm around her shoulder and walked her around the back of the store.

"Come on and I will make you a drink." He unlocked a door at the back of the shop. It opened into a neat little apartment.

She sat at a kitchen counter and seethed. "What a complete ass…oh my God…" she shook her head.

"He has never been a very nice guy," Quil explained.

"Wait, is this your place?" she asked him.

He looked proud, "Yeah it is. What do you think?"

"It looks nice, really neat. Do I get a tour?"

He grinned, "Well there is really only this room, the bathroom and the bedroom. Do you want a tour of the bedroom?" he raised an eyebrow.

She looked at him. She was in shock. Did he mean what she thought he meant? "Quil I am 32."

"So? I look 25 and I care about you, not how old you are."

"I'm old enough to be your mother."

"Actually you're not," he told her as he kissed her.

Some hours later she lay with her face on his chest; he was playing with her hair.

"I came out here to fix Bella's love life, not my own," she laughed.

FF_2154210_ - - 3/10/2010 02:04:00 PM


	15. Tribal council

**Chapter 15 Tribal council**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

**AN: my research indicates that the Quileute accept half bloods only if they are born on the reservation land. Most other tribes do not have such limitations. They also will not accept quarter bloods. **

**And Quil and Kathleen? What can I say; sometimes my characters wander off on their own. *looks around* Quil?**

**Meanwhile back at the rez:**

The tribal council demanded that Paul appear before them. He was allowed to bring Sam as the pack representative. They sat at the back of the hall until all the other tribal business was dealt with. There was no one else there to witness this hearing.

The council was made up of Billy Black, Sue Clearwater, Quil Ateara, Sr., and some others. None of them looked particularly happy with him. His hot headedness had seen him in front of the council often in the past; mostly for beating people up. Once he had transformed and joined the pack, it had given him a measure of allowance. They were more forgiving of a pack member and in some ways more strict. He was truly a tribal representative now; of them and the ancestors. Not that it had made any difference to the way he behaved or the way he treated women; at least not until that night he had met Bella.

The tribe was big on native justice; they liked to get the victim; the offender and the families together to talk it all through so that everyone would feel better. The whole process just pissed him off; 'non-confrontational', he preferred to hit something. It was all about dignity, worthiness and healing. He hated it.

"You marked a woman without council permission," Old Quil started.

"Yes," Paul looked belligerent.

"Who is she?"

"Bella Swan," he stated. Billy's head shot up.

"The daughter of the Sherriff of Forks?" Old Quil sounded surprised.

"A man who has been a friend to this tribe?" Billy Black added his two cents.

Paul just shrugged. He didn't know what Charlie Swan had or hadn't done for the tribe. He had arrested him enough times. He went fishing with Billy a lot, did that count?

"Is there proof of the marking?" asked Sue.

Sam spoke up for the first time, "Yes I have witnessed the mark and she told me that it was Paul Aaron who marked her."

"I see," Sue sounded disappointed as if she hoped it was not true. This must be one of her first meetings since Harry had died and she had taken over his place. Bully for her.

"Did she consent to the marking?"

Sam answered that one, "She did not know his name, let alone that he was a member of the tribe wolf pack." Billy looked furious. Sam continued, "She has recently learnt of the pack but is unaware of the implications of marking."

"Implications?" someone asked.

Billy answered, "It is thought that once marked, a woman cannot breed with another."

Sue looked horrified for Bella.

"Where did the marking take place?" she asked.

Paul resisted the urge to tell them it was on her neck; they wouldn't think that was funny. "Outside of Port Angeles."

"On tribal land?" queried Billy.

Sam answered, "I have checked the location with Paul and it appears that the site is on the land of the lower Elwha tribe."

Paul almost snorted; imagining the 'site' marked with a big red X or something. Here marks the place where Paul Aaron fucked up.

The answer caused a lot of head shaking amongst the council members.

"It is sufficient," muttered someone he couldn't identify.

"Were you intimate at the time?" someone asked.

He felt an absurd flash of embarrassment for Bella, discussing this in front of a bunch of old men. His jaw clenched and he didn't answer them.

"Answer the question," barked Old Quil.

"Yes," he grunted through gritted teeth.

Sam gave him a glance and then spoke, "Paul stated earlier that he felt an extra presence at the time."

"How so?" asked Sue.

Paul exhaled loudly. "There was a mist; the trees rustled and I felt that something was watching us but there was no scent. I don't know what it was. I growled at it," he admitted. "Afterwards we both passed out." Why the fuck did he tell them that?

"And you didn't try to find out what it was?" someone asked.

Again Paul resisted the urge to tell them he was kind of busy at the time. He managed not to say anything.

"Do you think it was the spirits of the ancestors?" Sue asked Billy.

Billy lifted an eyebrow, "And he growls at them?" he commented.

There was silence for a minute. Paul had his head up through some supreme act of will, but he couldn't make eye contact with anyone. He was staring at the clock on the wall behind them; watching it count the seconds of this torture.

Sam cleared his throat. Oh fuck, here it comes.

"There is an added complication," Sam commented. Everyone just looked at Paul. He swallowed.

"She is," Sam seemed to struggle for the words, "she is…pregnant," he finished.

Sue put her hand over her mouth.

"This is how you allow your pack to behave?" Old Quil berated Sam.

"Hey..." started Paul.

"SILENCE," roared Billy.

Paul's head dropped.

Billy sounded like he was having trouble keeping his voice down as he spoke, "You mark her; you mate on tribal land in the presence of the ancestors and she is..." He ran out of words. It suddenly occurred to Paul that Billy and Charlie were best friends. Billy had known Bella from birth and he probably cared about her. He was so fucked.

"Is she going to keep the child?" asked Sue.

"Yes, she wants it," said Sam.

"This child must be Quileute," someone stated.

"It must be born on tribal land if the ancestors saw fit to bless this union," from Old Quil.

Billy looked like he wouldn't call it a 'blessing.' He glared at Paul.

There was another weighty silence.

Sue broke it first, "I understand that you are less…", she struggled for a word, "…promiscuous now."

What the fuck? Paul was speechless; what did that have to do with anything?

"Answer the question," someone ordered.

"It wasn't a question," Paul grunted. Oh fuck, he probably shouldn't have said that.

Silence again. Billy was staring at him so hard he thought he should be burnt to ash on the spot. What was he supposed to say? They don't smell right? No one sucks cock like her? Yeah, maybe not that one.

"It…they..," Paul was struggling for words now, "…they don't smell right," he finally managed to spit out.

Sam gave him an odd look.

"Does she want a relationship with you," Billy asked Paul.

He was flummoxed, "I don't know."

"You haven't offered?"

What could he say? She didn't even know my name until recently? "No, no I haven't."

There was another period of silence. Then Billy spoke, "This child is of interest to the tribe. You will make sure it is born on tribal land. Your punishment and any reparations will wait until after the birth and it is assured that the child is healthy and will survive. Are all in agreement?" there was a chorus of yeas and muttered agreement. "Meeting dismissed."

As Billy wheeled away he said, "Charlie WILL shoot you."

FF_2154210_ - 3/10/2010 08:44:00 PM


	16. Let's think about sex

**Chapter 16 let's think about sex**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

After their meeting in the car park, a different sweaty, smelly t-shirt was left for her every couple of days. She never locked her truck so it was neatly placed on the seat for her. There was no obvious timetable to it, so she couldn't catch him at it. She felt oddly disappointed that he didn't stay to talk to her or to ask how she and the little guy were doing. It made the truck cab smell like him for a while, too. She worried about taking all his shirts so she would launder the others and leave them for him to collect. She left a little note to say thank you.

One time she left him a copy of the sonogram picture of their child. She wrote the number of weeks and length details on the back. She was desperate to make some kind of contact with him even though she was uncertain about it. The whole wolf pack knew where she worked; everyone in town knew where she lived or at least where Charlie lived. He had even brought her home that night, so she had come to the conclusion that he didn't want to see her or talk to her or be involved in this child. But it didn't explain the shirts.

She ran over in her mind, the meeting in the car park. She knew that whatever electricity was between them was still there. Their hands had touched and it was like a jolt through her system. He had flirted with her, if you could call offering her his dirty underwear flirting.

She was confused and worse, she was horny as hell. The one time she has sex it is mind blowingly good; rough, exciting and powerful. Nothing she could do to herself came close to that and it just seemed to make it worse.

She actually found herself eyeing Jake off one night while they were watching a movie together. He had a great physique; God, to anyone else Jake was sex on legs. She knew he didn't have a girlfriend and she knew from what Quil gossiped to her and Kathleen that half the girls on the rez were throwing themselves at him and he was throwing them right away again.

He did a double take when he saw her doing it, "What?" He touched his face. "Do I have sauce on my face?"

She smiled at him, licked her thumb and wiped his face with it to give herself some cover, but he was still looking at her oddly. But then she remembered their aborted dating attempt and how her whole body had locked up when he touched her intimately. Hugs were okay but any closer and she went all wooden on him.

And to make matters worse, Kathleen and Quil were obviously doing the deed. They were pretty low-key about it, but the way they were around each other gave them away and Kathleen positively glowed. She came in a couple of mornings wearing the same clothes as she had on the day before.

Bella was jealous.

So she decided to up the ante. What if she went out to the rez? She might run into **him**? And do what exactly? Jump him? Offer him a sex only relationship? She was going to go mad.

What if she left him a note? 'Please come through my window after dark, ravish me and piss off again in the morning before my father shoots you.' Yeah like that would work. She didn't think about dating anyone else. Who the heck would take a pregnant woman with a literal pack of giant men around her? They'd probably be one of those weird guys who got off on pregnant women anyway with her luck, and they would dump her _after_ she had the baby.

What if she told him she would jump Jake? What would he do about it? She sighed probably nothing, just laugh in her face. Man, she was a mess.

With an evil thought, she hoped he was a mess too.

Maybe she could quiz Quil about him? Jake never mentioned anything about the pack but Quil was a natural gossip. So she tried that. But Quil just told her that Sam had given them an order to stay out of it and most definitely to NOT discuss it with her.

An order? Honestly.

The frequent shirt renewals went some way to alleviating her stress but it just wasn't enough. She needed to get laid.

Weeks passed. She was about 15 weeks now and her breasts were less sore, she felt more energetic and ate more, but her gums bled and her nose was stuffed up all the time. She chatted to her tummy all the time now. She still thought it was a boy but the doctor said they wouldn't really be certain until after the 20th week.

She decided she needed to contact him. Jake went to the toilet during an ad break one night and she grabbed his phone and wrote down Paul's number; Jake had all the pack members' numbers in his phone for emergencies.

Now what? She had the number but was terrified to call it. She tried once and couldn't speak when she heard his voice. He sounded pissed off and she hung up quickly.

Could she send him a text? And say what? 'Please come over and see me, I'm desperate?'

At work one day Kathleen kept giving her glances and then eventually, when they were tidying up before closing, asked her what was wrong.

"Oh Kathleen," she moaned, "I need…I am so…I don't know…"

"Horny?" finished Kathleen.

"Yeees" she smacked her head on the table. "God, I sooo need to get laid."

With a laugh Kathleen said, "Wasn't that how you got into this mess in the first place young lady?" she was only joking.

"Oh I know….and it was so good," Bella wailed.

"Hmmm," Kathleen thought. "You know, you asked him to come see you and he did."

"Yes," agreed Bella.

"You ask him to give you a shirt…and he did."

"And he renews them every couple of days," Bella added.

"Really? I didn't know that. That is interesting," Kathleen was deep in thought.

"So?" asked Bella.

"So… ask him to come and have sex with you."

"What? Are you kidding?"

"No," she shook her head, "Think about it girl, he has done everything you have asked him to. Hmmm?" She tilted her head, "Am I right?"

"Well, yeah …but…"

"What do you have to lose?" Kathleen added, "Besides being uptight and horny?"

"All right, let's say he agrees, where can we do it? He can't come to the house, Charlie will shoot him and neither of us could afford a motel room."

"Here."

"In the shop?" Bella was outraged but her mind had already leap frogged to the amount of places you could have sex in the book shop. Those leather chairs were looking pretty attractive right about now.

"No silly, in my apartment upstairs."

"I can't use your bed."

"I wasn't offering it. I do have a guest room you know."

"You do?"

"Yeah, it won't be very comfortable because he is taller than Quil but it's better than nothing."

"My God, I think I am actually considering it," mumbled Bella.

"The worst he can do is say 'no'," said Kathleen sagely. "Leave him a note with the next set of shirts." She paused for a second, "And about the shirts," she asked, "Charlie doesn't notice you laundering another man's shirts?"

"He's a man," said Bella, "What can I say? I have often thought I could change my hair colour and he wouldn't notice."

FF_2154210_ - - 5/10/2010 01:14:00 PM


	17. Scratching an itch

**Chapter 17 scratching an itch**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

Bella sat on her bed and thought about what Kathleen had said. She had to contact him. She decided to send him a text. She had his number. It was safe, no electricity to their touch and no tone to your words.

B: Bella here. I need to C U

P: Y?

Oh God what could she say? She typed out 'I am horny' as a joke but then pressed the wrong button and sent it.

Oh shit…oh shit…oh shit…she held the phone in her hand and glared at it like it was its fault for sending the stupid text. She would have to apologize. She started to type out 'sorry didn't mean to send that' when it buzzed in her hand.

P: OK

Okay? What the hell does that mean?

And that was all he wrote. She sat there staring at the phone. Was she supposed to reply? She threw herself back onto her bed.

"God little guy, what are we going to do?"

She managed to go to sleep eventually that night but her dreams were particularly torrid.

At work the next day she told Kathleen what she had done and his response. Kathleen had that smirk like she knew she was right, it made Bella roll her eyes at her. But now she had to wait and she wasn't good at that. She was a mess; she dropped a teapot and banished herself to the book store part before Kathleen's wincing drove them both insane. She could shelve books; that wasn't hard and ultimately unbreakable. She did that for a while and then her phone buzzed in her pocket. It just said, 'car park'

She almost ran into the café area. Kathleen took one look at her face and handed her the key to her apartment. "Purple duvet," she told her.

Bella's mouth just opened and closed.

Kathleen flapped at her, "Just go, will you?"

Bella opened the back door to see him leaning against her truck. He looked extremely relaxed and calm, she hated him. Regardless of whether they did this or not, she would prefer to have this conversation in private so she held the door open. "Would you like to come inside?"

He looked at her but didn't move.

"I…uh…I think it would be better to have this talk inside."

He sauntered across the car park. As he came up the stairs at the back he said, "What if I didn't come to talk?"

She shivered and she inhaled; she really was a crack addict.

She followed him in the door, he was waiting just inside. Of course, he didn't know where to go. She gestured to some stairs.

"Up here," she instructed. She was so shaky she had to hang onto the stair rail as she ascended. He was silent behind her. As she unlocked the door, she thought she ought to make some conversation. "This is Kathleen's apartment. She said we could use it."

He made some grunt of approval or agreement, she couldn't tell which. All she was aware of was how close behind her back he was standing. God, it made her knees feel weak.

As she came in the door she stopped and closed and latched it behind them.

He gave her a long look up and down. "You've put on weight," he told her.

"Yes, but not much." She protectively placed her hand over her tummy. "It's all within normal amounts. I threw up so much I actually lost weight initially."

He looked around, "So where do you want to do this?"

"Do what?" That was it for the small talk obviously.

"Have sex?" he looked at her like she was mad.

"You really want to do that?"

"Well isn't that what you asked me here for? Or have you changed your mind?"

She wrung her hands together; she was so nervous. She didn't answer him.

"Well that makes you kind of a tease doesn't it?" he said.

He turned and looked like he was going to leave.

Bella realized she didn't want him to do that. "No," she clutched at his arm. "Please?" she asked.

He gave her a weird look. "That's what you said before."

When she looked confused, he added, "At the club."

Oh wow, he remembered everything she said that night; not that they had said that much. She got a flash of something in his eyes. The thought came to her that maybe he was just as nervous as her. She was still holding his arm.

She ran her hand up and down it, as she would if she was calming an animal. She moved slowly in nearer to him and tucked herself in close to him; along his side. He made a noise that was something like a purr. Slowly she moved her face until she pushed her cheek against his chest. She made sure she moved very slowly. Her arms lifted and wrapped around his waist and she hugged him.

Oddly she felt better already. She had pushed her little mounded stomach up against him; she hadn't meant to, she just wanted to hug him; to comfort him. As she moved back, his hand reached slowly down and covered the bump. His hand was so large it covered more than half of her stomach.

They just stood there together for a little while. Bella wasn't sure what she was thinking.

She looked up at his face. "We don't have to…it was a silly idea…I sent the text by mistake…" His fingers were under her chin and he tilted her face up towards him; he kissed her and she was lost. It was the same as before; she… was… lost.

"Where?" he asked.

"Purple," she gasped, "the purple bed."

He picked her up and went looking for it. When he found it he put her down again. With one arm he threw back the bedcovers and turned to face her. His eyes narrowed and he took a predatory step towards her. She inhaled sharply and his eyes cleared as if he had thought he might have frightened her.

"The baby?" he asked.

"Ahh…he should be fine if he isn't squashed too much."

He nodded. He waited. She had frozen again. He was here; he seemed happy to oblige her; what was she doing? She threw off her shoes and that seemed to be what he was waiting for. His hands reached for her face and he kissed her again; pulling her up against him. Then they just started to tear each other's clothes off. She needed to feel him; his skin was so hot and her hands trailed all over him; touching and caressing.

His big hands deftly undressed her and he smiled when he saw her breasts. The aureole had changed colour and she winced a little when he sucked at her nipples. She undid his jeans and slid her hands down his bare behind pushing them off. He stepped out of them, scooped her up and laid her so gently on the bed. He lay next to her and kissed her again, and then he shuffled his body down and spread her thighs with his hands.

She moaned in remembrance and delight as he lowered his face to her. He looked up at her and slowly extended his tongue. She bit her bottom lip and watched him. She didn't know what had changed down there but he didn't seem to care. He licked her long and slow and she shuddered. She thought she might have been waiting for this for 16 weeks. She closed her eyes and let out a breathy "Oh…" Her hands reached for his hair; stroking and scraping along his scalp. He made that rumbling noise against her when she did that and it made her shiver.

She was so wound up and so sensitive that it didn't take her long to orgasm. When she came back to herself she pulled on his hair. She wanted him inside her now. He crawled up her body and held himself up on his arms.

"I need you now," she told him. His head tilted and he gave her an odd look. Her hand reached down and grasped his firm erection. He grunted.

"Now," she told him.

He propped himself on an elbow and guided his penis with the other hand. She opened her legs wide for him as she felt the blunt head probing at her. And then it was in; the head had just entered her and they both gasped. He shook his head as if he was going to lose it there. After a couple of breaths, he made a movement with his hips and pushed in a little further. That peculiar burning feeling started. Her arm wrapped around his neck and she tried to push him in or pull him down, she didn't know what she was trying to do. She just wanted to get closer to him. He crooned at her and made another movement with his hips. She started to pant; she was having trouble breathing. With a final push he was in to the hilt. His weight was supported on his arms.

"Oh…oh…" she panted.

He pressed his face against hers and crooned into her ear. The full feeling eased as her body adjusted to the intrusion. After a minute or so she tried to wrap her legs around his hips and the change of angle made them both inhale sharply. He lifted up on his arms and withdrew; she clutched at him. He started up a long slow rhythm of deep strokes. Oh that felt amazing; she tried to watch him but her eyes kept shutting. He, on the other hand, stared at her; memorising her every gasp, moan and head toss.

The long slow pace was almost excruciating, she ran her hands up and down his chest. He looked like he could do this all day. She could feel the build-up of another orgasm and her eyes opened wide, her mouth fell into the classic O shape and she panted. Her body tensed. Just as she came, his mouth descended and swallowed whatever noise she was going to make. She shuddered and fell apart beneath him. He jolted and let out a deep grunt as he came inside her. He seemed to try to push himself impossibly deeper into her. She watched him now and thought he was beautiful; his neck tendons straining and his head arched back. With a final shiver he rolled onto his back and took her with him.

They lay there and got their breath back.

Her itch had been well and truly scratched but now she didn't know what to do. Should they make small talk, pretend this was something more than it was?

"Do you want to hear him?"

"How do you mean?"

"If you put your ear on my stomach, you can hear his heart beat." He had a look on his face that she couldn't begin to describe. "Go on," she encouraged as she rolled onto her back and sat up a bit against the head board.

He approached her hesitantly; it was a weird contrast to the confidence he usually showed. He gently placed his head on her stomach and she placed her hand over his other ear; it had helped Sam that time. His face was towards her and she saw a dawning amazement cross his features. His arm wrapped around behind her and held her closer. He listened and unconsciously he rubbed her with the hand at her back. She watched him.

"It's so fast," he whispered.

"He's busy," she told him. "It's about 140 beats a minute, double a normal heart rate."

He listened for a while and then he sat up. As he did so he caught sight of the bite on her neck. He looked at it, looked at her and leaned in towards it. Bella tensed; was he going to bite her again? His mouth closed over it and he sucked. Jesus, she went up in flames; she nearly came immediately; it was as if it was linked somehow. What was that about? Instead of worrying about it, she jumped him.

FF_2154210_ - 5/10/2010 05:28:00 PM


	18. Blowing secrets

**Chapter 18 blowing secrets**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

"Bella," someone shook her, "Bella you have to wake up." she was shaken again.

She recognized Kathleen's voice. "I am seriously putting this day down as a rostered day off. I don't see why I should have to pay you to have sex in my apartment for hours while I handle the shop on my own."

She sat up and put her hand to her head. "Hours?" she mumbled.

"He said you were asleep," Kathleen stood with her hands on her hips. "I let you rest because I know you haven't been getting a proper sleep lately." She laughed at the look on Bella's face. "Oh my, Honey, I'll give you fifteen to have a shower and get your butt downstairs and I want to hear everything."

"He spoke to you?"

"Well he **told **me to let you sleep; does that count?"

"Who's minding the shop?"

"Quil popped in, so it's covered." She pointed at her, "Fifteen minutes…move!"

Bella showered, dressed and made her way down the stairs. Kathleen placed a cup of tea on the counter and Bella actually winced as she sat on the stool at the counter. Quil guffawed.

"Shut up Quil," she told him.

He just laughed again and concentrated on his sandwich.

He could tell her; he could explain about the mark.

"Quil what does the mark do?" she asked.

"Mark?"

She gestured to her neck. He nodded.

"No one really knows; no imprint has been marked in the new wolf pack," he spoke through a mouthful of sandwich.

"It seems to be linked to other parts."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She blushed. "I mean he sucked on it and I jumped him." She shook her head, "It was like he turned on a switch or something."

"HA!" exclaimed Kathleen.

"Oh fuck," said Quil.

"I knew it!" she crowed.

Bella and Quil both looked horrified. Bella was so eager to have an answer she had completely forgotten Kathleen was not 'in' on the pack secret. They had just blown it wide open.

"What?" she asked at the look on their faces. She rolled her eyes, "Seriously, how unobservant do you think I am?" she waved her hands. "You are confronted by a childhood friend who looks 25 at the age of 17 and grew that much in a little over a week, or that's what you told me. He and all his friends are all huge and physically impressive. You have some spiritual link with a guy you met once; to the point where you can barely stay away from each other." She turned towards Quil, "And you Honey, are not normal."

He just blinked.

"I love you but you… are… not… _normal_. You cut your hand yesterday. Show me," she held her hand out, "Come on, hand it over." He did and she studied it carefully. "There is not a mark, not even a scar. It is not ordinary to heal that fast." She started ticking things off on her fingers, "The heat; I measured your temperature one night and you should be almost dead; 108 degrees. There's the healing, the speed, the stamina, the strength, and the amount you eat. And what is it about the sniffing? Plus," she finished triumphantly, "I read that Quileute legends book too."

Quil blinked again, and then he put down his sandwich down and looked really serious. He glanced around the shop before he spoke, "Kathleen you cannot tell anybody this." He waited for her response.

"I swear," she promised.

"We're shape changers; wolves."

"Wolves? What colour wolf are you? Can I see you?" she asked.

Bella was surprised, it had never occurred to her to ask that question.

He grinned at her, "Chocolate brown," he told her.

"Oh my favourite," sighed Kathleen. "I** knew** there was something in the water out there."

Quil glanced at Bella, "Paul is silver."

"Can you transform here?" asked Kathleen.

He shook his head, "Not enough room; we're as big as horses."

"Wow!"

"You're the 'bears' that people keep sighting aren't you?" asked Bella. "Charlie said something about it one day."

"Probably," agreed Quil.

At that moment a customer chose to arrive. All three of them gave the poor woman an unwelcome look.

"I was just looking for a book on walking trails in the northwest region," the woman blustered. Kathleen got herself together and thought of profit as she got up to help the woman find the volume she wanted.

Quil whispered to Bella, "We are so fucked if Sam finds out."

**888888**

Having sex with Paul recharged Bella's batteries. It was like Bella vitamins; she slept better, she felt better, she was less forgetful and she was definitely happier. So much happier that the fact that he hadn't contacted her since, didn't worry her at all.

A few days later Kathleen's head appeared in the kitchen. "This one is adorable in a big, gangly puppy kind of way. He says his name is Seth."

"Seth?"

She came out from the kitchen to see a huge happy grin attached to a body that reminded her of a much younger Jacob. The puppy description was accurate. He was clutching a badly wrapped present.

He beamed at her. "Bella," he said. It was weirding her out how the pack recognized her on sight.

"Hi," she couldn't help herself beaming back at him. "Are you Seth?"

"Yeah," and he thrust the parcel at her, "A present for the baby," he exclaimed.

"Wow," said Bella, "his first gift."

"So you know it's a boy?"

"No I just have a feeling. Can I offer you a drink or a snack?"

"Oh both please. Quil talks about your baking."

She laughed. "Why don't you come on back to the kitchen," she offered, "we can talk there and I will get you something to eat."

"Aren't you going to open it?" he asked eagerly.

She looked at him and smiled; she opened the package to find a beautiful, soft, tan coloured blanket.

"You probably don't know what it is," he eagerly explained, "but it's a dog hair blanket; they're traditional and mum thought it was important you have something traditional… she's on the Council now, after Dad… you know… anyway she thought the baby should have something…" he prattled on. Bella thought he was likely to chat for ages if she didn't put food in his mouth.

"Oh Seth, please tell her it is absolutely beautiful and I love it. Of course he should have something traditional."

"Oh well, to be a true Quileute he has to be born on tribal land… you know seeing as how you're not Quileute… we do take half bloods... not quarter bloods like some of the other tribes... but only if they are born on tribal land… so I guess you'll be giving birth out at the tribal medical centre," he noticed her face, "…or not…" he finished lamely.

Holy crow, she hadn't thought about any of that.

"Ah," she tried to cover her panic but Seth just prattled on.

"So how do you feel… are you okay… you've put on some weight… do you have backache?" he looked at her eagerly.

"Good, yes, a little, some" she answered, hopefully in the right order. She passed him a piece of pie to shut him up.

"What colour wolf are you Seth?"

"Me?" he asked, "I'm kind of a sandy colour… I think I am the prettiest…Sam's the biggest at the moment but Jake will probably be bigger than him when he steps up to the Alpha, you know…Sam's black but Jake is a reddish colour."

He stopped. "Should I have told you that?"

Bella shrugged.

"Oh well," he sighed and happily applied himself to the pie.

"Seth," she was thinking, "so if your mum is on the Council now, then the Council know that Paul is the father?"

He answered between mouthfuls, "Of course they do…Sam lifted the order so I can talk about it now… I mean Paul had to go before the Council for his hearing… you know because he marked you without their permission… and they hate it when people do things that they haven't okayed before you do it… you know how councils get about stuff like that… keeping within the rules and all that… not like Paul has ever been very good at keeping within the rules… hey this pie is really good… can I have another slice?"

God, that meant that Billy Black knew and he must be keeping it a secret from Charlie too. She really needed to tell Charlie before somebody let the identity of the father slip. In this small town the chances that someone would mention him to Charlie was pretty damn high.

"Wait a sec… hearing?"

"Yeah… didn't Paul tell you?"

"Well, we're not really together," she mumbled.

"You're not? That's odd because he doesn't do any other girls any more… he smells like you now… all the girls are whining about how he's not available anymore and…" he had a stricken look on his face, "… and I should just stop talking…"

"What?" Bella was confused. Did that mean he's not with anyone else? She hadn't actually bothered to ask him before she invited him over for sex.

Seth jumped down from the stool and looked like he was going to make a run for it. "Okay…I guess I should be going now," he mumbled.

"NO!" she shouted at him. "Sit Seth," she ordered.

He sat but he looked really unhappy; like a sad puppy.

"Oh please Bella, Paul will beat me up for telling you… you can't tell him I blurted all this shit out… he'll break my arm again."

"_Again?_" She was incredulous.

"Yeah… he's really mean… well you probably don't know that… I mean you two are… oh I'm doing it again." His voice dropped and his head hung down like he thought** she** was going to hit him.

She sighed. "I won't tell him. I promise; we barely talk anyway," she muttered.

"Tell me about the hearing while I get you another piece of pie," she cajoled.

Seth looked torn and then his shoulders slumped. "Ok… but this will be your fault if he hurts me." He pointed at her.

"Agreed."

FF_2154210_ - 7/10/2010 01:15:00 PM


	19. Multitasking

**Chapter 19 Multitasking**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

Bella was furious. She was beyond angry and was totally seething. How dare they have a hearing that concerned her and her unborn child and not have the decency to ask **her** to attend? They had made decisions that affected her and ohhhh… she was so mad!

She had demanded Paul's address from Seth. He was terrified but she told him she could have just got it from the phone book or something. She sincerely hoped that he was not phased and running to warn Paul she was coming. He gave her directions too so she was not going to freak out some stranger when an enraged woman showed up at the wrong house.

Luckily her shift finished just after their discussion and she had jumped in her truck immediately. Kathleen watched her go with astonishment. The whole drive out to La Push she huffed and muttered to herself.

She pulled up in front of the house and shut off the engine. She tried to take a couple of deep breaths and calm herself down. She needed to think about what she wanted to say to him.

She barrelled up the path to the door and rapped on it.

Paul opened the door and looked pleased to see her. He pulled her inside, shut the door and locked it.

"More?" he asked and started taking off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Didn't you come for a fuck?" he was undoing his jeans.

"What? No!" she couldn't help being distracted; don't look, don't look, she told herself. "I came to talk," she told him virtuously.

"Talk? Well I want to fuck, so you talk while I … you know." He was naked in front of her now.

She smacked him in the shoulder.

"Careful girl," he told her as his eyes narrowed. She was breathing heavily. His hands reached up and started undoing her shirt. She backed away into the wall. He followed her. He kept unbuttoning and then he slid the front of her shirt open and grasped her breasts in his hands.

"So talk," he told her as he pushed his whole body up against her. She dropped her bag.

"Tribal meeting," she managed as he slid her shirt off her shoulders.

"What about it?" as he undid her bra and dropped it on the floor.

She closed her eyes. "I didn't attend."

"No," he latched onto her nipple. She gasped and her arm went across his back.

"You can't make orders that apply to me…oh God…without me being there."

He pushed her pants down her hips and they fell to the floor. He tugged on her leg and she stepped out of them.

"Not my orders." His hand pressed down on the outside of her panties. "Ask Billy; he's the chief." She moaned as he moved his entire hand in a circle still pressing hard against her.

"Did they invite you?" he asked.

"No."

"So how is this, my fault?"

"I…I…" damn him, she had forgotten everything she wanted to say.

"You should go talk to Billy, but let me finish first," he told her as he slipped her panties off and sank his fingers into her. She went weak at the knees.

"You are in the way buddy," he told her bump.

He stood and pulled her back towards the lounge chair. He sat in the recliner and lowered it. His erect penis jutted upwards.

"Hop on," he told her as he reached for her and lifted her above him. And God help her, she did. His arms reached up to make sure she was stable and didn't topple off.

She sank onto him with a satisfied grunt. He raised and lowered her gently onto him. That felt wonderful. She tilted her head back and let herself go. His hand reached down and stroked her clit.

"That looks so good," he told her and raised his hips; she gasped.

There was a thunder of feet on the porch and a frenzied banging at the door. The handle rattled.

"Bella, are you all right?" called Jake.

"Fuck off Black" Paul shouted.

Bella tried to lift off him but he grabbed her, he was almost hurting her arms.

"Talk to him," he told her as he held her firmly where she was.

"I'm fine Jake, I'll call you later" she shouted. Paul watched her.

"You sure?"

"We're fucking, Jake," Paul told him, "Go away."

"Holy Crow Paul, you don't need to tell him that," Bella reprimanded.

"What, you want me to open the door with a stiff shiny cock?" he asked her.

"Bella?" Jake called again, but he didn't sound so sure this time.

"Jake I'm okay. Thank you for checking," she called but Paul twisted her clit and she let out a strangled squeak noise so that the last word was almost unintelligible.

He smirked at her.

"You are an ass," she told him.

"Uh huh," he agreed as he lifted himself into her and she moaned. "No footsteps," he pointed out.

She sighed, "Jake go!" she ordered.

"I'll call you later," he called.

"Yes," Bella screamed as she came. She wasn't sure if she was talking to Jake or Paul; probably Paul.

He was still hard within her. He reached for the handle of the recliner and sat up; holding her on his lap. He stood up and lifted her onto her feet and bent down to her ear. "Bed or floor?" he asked her.

"Floor," she responded, "my back is okay today."

"Excellent," he knelt and pulled her down to him. "On your hands and knees girl," he told her. She obeyed without thinking. He leant over her back and pulled her onto him. From this angle he hit her g spot; he stroked slowly in and out, his hands massaged up and down her spine. Wow that was good, a winning combination of sex and massage. He increased the pace and leaned forward his arm embracing her across her chest; he sucked hard at the mark on her neck and she came again. He grunted behind her and lifted her up against his chest as he made a final thrust up into her. She almost screamed his name.

He held her there as her heart rate slowed. He kissed her gently up her neck. "You okay?" he asked solicitously.

"I just need a minute," she said. He made as if to move and she clutched him to her. "No, stay here; just for a little while." He wrapped both arms around her; the lower one held her tummy and he nuzzled at her neck. She felt sated, warm and something else, maybe safe? She folded her arms over his.

"Can you stay?" he asked her. He sounded tentative.

"Can you cook?" she asked, "I'm always hungry these days."

"I can, what do you want?" he was still nuzzling at her and he was still buried inside her. He started to move within her; her eyes closed and she moaned. Her head leant back against his shoulder. "Oh yes…"

"Can I cook later?" he asked as his hand moved to her stroke her breast.

"I suppose that would be okay."

"Bed this time," he told her, "Then you can visit Billy while I cook dinner."

FF_2154210_ - 8/10/2010 01:23:00 PM


	20. Billy

**Chapter 20 Billy**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

It was starting to get dark when she left Paul busy in the kitchen, cutting onions and other things. She returned to her truck and drove over to the Black house. She was no longer quite so angry, but she did need to ask Billy what had happened at the Council meeting.

As she pulled up Jake came running out from the garage at the back. She sighed; she had completely forgotten about him.

He almost pulled her from the cab and into a bone crushing hug.

"Jeez," he exclaimed, "You stink of Paul."

She raised an eyebrow. "Well you didn't have to interrupt, I can take care of myself you know."

Jake looked like he might argue with her about that one and she thought she ought to cut him off before he started on a list of her least sensible decisions to date, including dating Edward Cullen.

"Is Billy home?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to talk to him, duh."

"Why?"

"None of your business," she bristled.

"Oh so it's going to be like that," Jake got all huffy

"Jake this isn't your problem," she told him.

"No I suppose it isn't. He's inside. Have fun… or have you done that already?" his voice was bitter.

She was surprised. It wasn't like him to be like this. Was he jealous?

"Jake?" she called after him as he stormed off. She sighed; one problem at a time, that's all she could deal with. Some best friend she was. She sighed again.

She walked up to the porch and rapped on the door. She opened it and called out as she entered. "Billy? Are you in?"

He wheeled down the hall and seemed surprised to see her. He looked her up and down; pausing at the bump. He folded his hands on his lap and gave her his world famous un-blinking look.

"Bella Swan," he intoned, "What can I do for you?"

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Officially or casually? He asked.

"Ahhh, I don't know… either?"

He chuckled. "Come on girl."

She sat at the kitchen table where she had eaten countless family meals and felt the heavy gaze of her almost second father.

"So I understand you heard all about this," she struggled for a word, "…ahh incident."

Billy nodded.

She sighed. "I know…" she put her head in her hands. "I don't know what possessed me, I don't normally go to clubs, I don't normally drink, and I most definitely do not normally have sex with men in the woods."

Billy shrugged. "Women seem to like him," he said.

She looked at him. "But you don't."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't need to." She sighed again. "I know you and Charlie would have just loved it if Jacob and I had ended up together. You could have been grandfathers together on the porch with your beers and your fishing stories. I have often thought it would have made my life easier too, but it just doesn't feel right. We tried, it didn't work. It nearly destroyed our friendship. I know Jake has been in love with me forever but I'm not in love with him."

Billy was silent.

"I can't choose who I fall in love with. I would have chosen Jake really I would have," she muttered.

"This," she gestured at her stomach, "Just complicates the issue a bit." She corrected herself. "Okay, well a lot."

Billy was still silent. Curse him.

"I heard about the hearing." She tried a different approach.

He blinked.

"I must say, I thought you might have asked me to attend if it concerned me too."

He shrugged.

"Are you in love with Paul?" he asked.

She stopped. She frowned. She hadn't actually thought about it, but she'd just basically told Billy she was. "I may be and I didn't realize that until just now."

"You didn't realize?" he asked.

"I've only seen him two maybe three times since that night." She tried to explain. "We haven't spent that much time together," she blustered. When she put it like that, it sounded weirder. She needed a change of subject.

"Did the hearing make any judgments that concern me or the baby?" she asked.

"It is standard practice for the tribe to only take half bloods if they are born on tribal land." He studied her. "Will you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Have the child on Quileute land?"

"I hadn't thought about it. I have been keeping the father's identity a secret from Charlie."

"Why?"

"I was not sure how he would react. I thought he might shoot him."

"Paul would survive," Billy blithely said.

She wasn't sure whether he meant Charlie would not shoot to kill or because Paul would heal. "I don't want _anyone_ to be shot," she said.

"Then I suggest you tell him the truth before he finds out from some other source."

She sighed heavily.

Billy seemed to take pity on her. "The tribe wants this child born on our land. Paul's punishment or reparations he may have to make will wait until after the birth."

"The baby…you think he is special," she guessed.

Billy blinked "He?" he asked

"I just have a feeling," she answered.

Billy seemed to need a change of topic now. "Charlie called here looking for you."

Holy crow, she had forgotten all about him. "I will call him and tell him I will be home later. I must have missed hearing my mobile."

Billy looked curious.

"Paul's cooking me dinner," she explained.

"He's cooking…dinner…for you?" Billy was incredulous.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"Hmmm," said Billy.

She returned to her truck. She thought about apologizing to Jake but she didn't feel up to it right now. And besides she was starving.

She pulled up at Paul's place and let herself in, calling out as she did so. He was standing in the kitchen looking like a dream wearing only some low rise cut-offs and with a wooden spoon in his hand.

"Taste this," he held the spoon towards her.

"What is it?"

"Dinner, taste it."

She did. "Yum. What is it?"

"I dunno a kind of paella I suppose; yellow rice with sausage and fish. Salmon, we always have so much salmon."

She studied him as he fitted the lid on the pan tightly. He noticed her scrutiny.

"What?" he glared at her. "I told you I could cook."

"I have to call Charlie," she said, "and tell him I am okay and will be home later."

His eyes narrowed. "You said you could stay."

"I …I didn't think you meant overnight." He looked almost hurt. "He doesn't know about you," she tried to explain, "and I can't lie and say I am at Jake's because he already knows I am not there. And I have no other friends…" she trailed off. "Well other than Kathleen I suppose."

Paul looked at her. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. He leaned his back against the counter and pulled her in between his legs.

"What if I worry about you driving home alone in the dark?" he said.

"I can drive," she sounded offended.

"So if the problem is that he doesn't know it's me, then you should just tell him." He started kissing the side of her neck.

"Over the phone?" she queried.

"Tell him you are communing with the father of your child."

"Communing; that sounds pretty heavy and intense," she joked as she stroked his bare chest.

"Call him before he comes looking for you," suggested Paul. "You don't have to say who I am if you don't want to."

"I'm not ashamed of you," she said with a flash of understanding. "I'm trying to protect you. He really will shoot you." Something flashed in his eyes. "Maybe you don't care, but I don't want it either way; I don't want Charlie to shoot you and I don't want you to be shot." She pouted.

"What about what I want?" he pouted back at her.

She snorted, "You always get what you want." He laughed.

FF_2154210_ - 9/10/2010 01:04:00 PM


	21. Over nighter

**Chapter 21 over nighter**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

Paul got what he wanted; she stayed the night. She told Charlie she was trying to sort it out with the father. She didn't say who the father was. She thought telling him the father was fucking her brains out might not go down so well. If it worked out; they could meet, she tentatively suggested. Charlie almost growled. Maybe he had some wolf in him too. She begged. She argued that she owed it to the baby to try.

He acquiesced but he wasn't happy about it.

Paul was drinking a beer, leaning on the fridge and watching her. He made her make the call in the kitchen; paranoid much?

"Did you think I might ask him to come out and rescue me?"

He grunted and shrugged. What was he frightened of?

"Was Billy home? What did he say?" he asked.

She thought about it. "Why didn't you tell me about the hearing?"

"What could you have done?"

"I could have come with you."

"Why?"

"Why?" she was surprised.

"Yeah why?"

"You mean you didn't want me there?" She sounded hurt now.

"What would you being there have done to help?" he asked.

"Well I don't know," she blustered, "I could have helped explain what happened." He arched an eyebrow. "Yeah okay, I've got no idea what the hell happened."

He smiled at her.

"Who did go with you?"

"Sam was there as the pack leader."

"Ah that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"He came to visit me at the shop. Can I have a piece of bread or something, I'm starving."

He opened the oven and got out some herb bread. He tore it apart and handed her a piece, shoving another in his own mouth.

"So Sam stuck his nose in?"

"Now don't be like that," she chided, "He came to give me his phone number so I could talk to Emily; ask her for advice."

Paul guffawed.

"What's so funny?"

"You reckon Emily could give you advice about me?" he looked vastly amused.

"Well, no… maybe about wolves in general and being with one…you know." She froze; she had implied that they were together and she really wasn't so sure they were.

"Huh," he said.

"I never rang her," she justified. Like that made it better somehow. What was she saying? She preferred to stumble along in the dark?

"Can I sit down? My legs ache and I need to stick my feet up." She pulled out a chair and sat. Paul pulled another chair over and lifted her feet onto it. "Oh that's better." He went off to get a pillow from the lounge and he slid that under her feet and took her shoes off. "God that's heaven."

"You ready to eat?"

"Please, but not too much. I need little bits frequently. I can't eat a whole lot anymore but I'm hungry all the time."

He served out the paella onto two bowls and placed the bread in the centre. He filled two glasses of water and handed one to her. "This is really good," she managed through a mouthful.

"Thanks."

He watched her eat. It was like he got some kick from feeding her; providing for her? And the baby? She was full after one bowl but Paul ate another five. The reality of feeding a wolf struck her. Maybe talking to Emily was not such a bad idea. She knew nothing about them really. But that of course, depended on her being linked with one somehow, maybe this one?

"Don't think so hard, you'll break something," he told her.

They washed up together it was almost companionable.

"Come and lie down and I will rub your back for you," he offered.

She stripped off and lay on her side in his bed with pillows under herself so her weight didn't press on the baby. Paul gave her a massage. She thought it might just be to get her out of her clothes again, but then again, he wasn't usually subtle. If he wanted her out of her clothes he just told her, or undressed her. She really didn't get him at all. But she liked the way the bed smelt like him.

"Paul?"

"Yeah."

"Are you with other girls?"

"None of your business."

"Yes it is."

"Why? Because you're pregnant?"

"With_ your_ child."

"So?"

"Why did you want me to stay?"

"So I can fuck you again. What do you reckon?"

She sighed.

"Don't look for complications where none exist," he told her.

"You avoided me for months and you deny the things that have happened." She was getting angry.

"No I don't – what about you Bella?"

"What do you mean?"

"We fuck. You don't tell _me _you are pregnant, you don't contact me. I find out after 9 weeks when Jake tells the whole pack, no private reveal for Paul, the whole pack learns about it at the same time. You decide to keep it without discussing the decision either way with me. The only time you contact me, is when you want something from me, my shirt or my cock, you haven't even told your father about me and you are what four months? More?"

"Seventeen weeks," she mumbled.

"Don't accuse _**me **_of denying you."

She sat up and faced him. "Wait a second; I didn't even know your name. Yeah we fuck, did you leave me a thank you card or a note with your name and phone number? You didn't contact me either. I didn't know I was pregnant, Jake _told _me I was – he knew before I did. I begged him not to tell anybody; including you. I didn't even see you until three weeks_ after_ you found out about the baby. You knew where I lived and it's pretty easy to find Charlie's home phone number. I didn't know where I stood and I STILL don't!" she shouted at him. "And you bit me and that is just plain weird."

She was struggling to sit up, "And I don't want Charlie to shoot you."

"I'd be fine!" he shouted back at her.

She tried to get off the bed; she was naked standing in front of him shouting at him.

"Yeah? Well maybe I'll call him now and he can come out and we'll see how you go with both barrels of a shotgun!"

Paul grabbed her by the top of the arms. "And I** did** program my number in your phone." He shook her a little.

"Under what? F for forest fuck? I… didn't… know… your… name!" she enunciated slowly with her face right up in his.

"I put it under G for god; remember?"

"God?" she was speechless. "You arrogant ass hole!"

Then he just crashed his mouth onto hers and she went up in flames again. Why couldn't she resist him?

They tore at each other; she almost ripped his cut-offs in her desperation to have him in her hands. He was erect and leaking like the fight had turned him on; she was already naked so he just plunged straight into her with his jeans at his hips. She was scratching at his back and moaning as he pounded into her. This was need, lust, want and anger all rolled up with a heady dose of sex. If she was a crack addict for this, then so was he.

"There are... oh God… no others…oh...yes… are there Paul?" she managed to gasp out.

"Shut… up," he told her as he sucked at her neck and she lost the power of speech.

"Fuck… the baby…" he panicked and tried to pull back from her.

She clutched at him, "He's fine…keep going." She pulled his hair hard and he grunted.

He threw her onto the bed and tore his jeans the rest of the way off. He slammed back into her and she almost screamed. But he did manage to keep his weight off her; he hadn't forgotten the baby now. Their initial frenzy settled into a long deep branding of his name all over her. She begged him not to stop. He was too tall for standard missionary anyway, so he kept his weight up on his arms.

Later he was spooned behind her; looking worried as he stroked her hair and watched her sleep. She was snoring. Must be a pregnancy side effect; she didn't snore before, even when she was a little drunk.

He looked over her shoulder at the baby bump and he stroked his hand over it so gently. He kissed her shoulder tenderly and murmured in her ear, "I didn't know you were a virgin, that night in the woods…I didn't know." It was almost an apology and she was asleep and he knew that she was.

She started to mumble something. He leant down to listen. "What's that Bella?" He didn't really expect her to answer him. "Seth said no other girls…" she mumbled.

FF_2154210_ - 10/10/2010 03:15:00 AM


	22. There's got to be a morning after

**Chapter 22 there's got to be a morning after**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

Her eyes slowly opened and it took her a little while to remember where she was and why. She stretched and rolled to her other side. The bed was empty. She sat up tousled her hair and looked around for something to wear. A t-shirt thrown on the floor would do. She slipped it on and went to the bathroom.

Then she went looking for him. The house was empty. There was a note written on a white board on the fridge 'patrolling – back at 9 P'. She checked the time on the microwave; she still had an hour or more so she went to have a shower.

She was dressed and sitting in a lounge chair reading when he came in the back door.

"Lucky I brought my own book," she told him, "There are none in your house."

He shrugged. "Did you eat?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I found some toast."

He went into the kitchen and she got up and followed him. He was getting himself a bowl of cereal. He stood at the sink and ate it.

"We didn't really talk last night. I told Charlie I was going to try and work it out with you so… what are we going to do?"

"You want the baby," he stated.

"Yes and so does the tribe for some reason. If I have to have him here, Charlie will know you are Quileute and besides you are sulking that Charlie doesn't know you are the father. I can tell him this morning when I get home if you want?"

"Okay." He ate his cereal.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah. What else did you want?"

"Should we try to date or something?"

"What's wrong with what we are doing now?"

She didn't want to agree to that mostly because she wasn't sure where she stood with what they were doing now. Dating was a good label; she liked labels. "Well you don't like it," she ventured.

"I like it fine."

"No you don't; you want me to stay and you like looking after us. That sounds more serious to me." Well it did. Even if he didn't want to hear her say it, it had to be said.

There was the sound of cereal being munched for a minute.

"Fine," he grumbled, "We'll date."

"Good I have to go now." She turned, picked up her bag and started to go.

"Wait."

She looked at him in his cut offs and raised an eyebrow. He put the cereal bowl in the sink.

"Kiss goodbye?" he asked. "If we are 'dating'." He used finger apostrophes.

She rolled her eyes and approached him. He watched her do it. She got close to him. His hands reached down and encased her tummy. Her face lifted to his and he kissed her. It was gentle and tender and very unlike him. But not for long. Her head tilted, the kiss deepened and her arms went around his neck pulling her closer to him. His hand wrapped around her and pulled her hip into him. She could feel his erection. His other hand palmed her breast.

She pulled her head back. "No," she gasped, "don't start that … I have to go…"

He rubbed against her. "Oh god…no…really I have to go…" she moaned.

She tore herself away from him and almost ran to the door. She looked back he was still leaning against the sink, staring at the floor and he looked…lonely?

"Bye Paul," she said. He didn't look at her.

She sucked it up and got in her truck and headed home.

She let herself in, threw her bag on the counter. Charlie was watching TV but he got to his feet and came into the kitchen. He studied her.

"So …how did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"With the father; what's his name?"

Holy crow she almost forgotten her own excuse. "Oh, we are going to date and see how we go." She sounded more confident than she felt.

"So…his name?" questioned Charlie.

"Paul Aaron," supplied Bella confidently.

Charlie froze; he didn't even appear to be breathing.

"Dad?"

"Paul….Aaron?"

"Yeah." she was tentative. Charlie seemed to be struggling for breath. Oh dear; this was not going to go well.

"_The_ Paul Aaron?" checked Charlie.

"Isn't there only one?"

"He's Quileute?"

"Yeah, I didn't think that was a problem for you."

"It isn't. At least… not if it was anyone else in La Push."

"Anyone else in La Push?" Maybe it would have been a good idea to ask Jake about Paul _before_ she got to this stage. She got the awful feeling that Charlie knew Paul well, and not in a good way. Jake did say he didn't think Paul was her type.

Charlie rubbed his hand over his face. "_**The **_Paul Aaron is the father if your child."

"Yes he is and we are going to date." Now this was just getting irritating; he couldn't be _that_ bad.

"Date? He doesn't date! He just…"

"Just what?" she demanded.

"Jesus Isabella. Anyone else and I would have been okay. But do you have any idea…" he stopped himself. Charlie rarely swore; he was serious.

"No… what Dad?"

Charlie lost it. "Do you have any idea how many parents have been in my office wanting to press charges against that boy? How many times he has been picked up for drinking, drugs and assault?" His arm stabbed out to the side for emphasis. He tried to calm himself down but failed. "I don't know what to say Isabella. I thought you were smarter than this. He's the worst kid on the rez." He shook his head. "I thought you had better judgement."

She resisted the urge to say she had gone out with Edward; that was hardly good judgement on her part.

"Dad …I…" What could she say? She had sex with him without knowing anything about him. She didn't even know his name at the time. It really wasn't good judgement.

"Are you going to marry him?" Charlie demanded.

"He hasn't asked," she retorted before she thought about it.

"Why not?"

"Dad, can we just deal with one thing at a time? Try dating first? If he is **so** bad you'll be **happy** if it doesn't work out."

Charlie looked like he didn't quite know what to say to that.

"I am going to my room," she shouted at him and stormed up the stairs.

She threw herself on her bed; as well as he could with the bump. "Oh little guy, what have I done?" She stroked her bump, "None of this is your fault, and you know that right? You don't choose your father."

She lay there. She spoke to her little guy again with a chuckle, "At least if he is so bad, the last thing Charlie wants to do is show up with the shotgun and _make_ him marry me." I need to go apologize to Charlie, she thought.

She got off her bed, stood slowly and headed downstairs. She had not got half way down the stairs when she heard Charlie on the phone.

"Look Renee… I don't know if this would have happened if she had stayed with you…well you can't say that…it was her decision to come here… she is eighteen now…I don't supervise her contraception…I did think she had better judgment…this kid is bad, Renee, real bad…I don't know what to do…if you think it will help…when can you come…" He sighed really heavily; Bella's heart clenched. "Call me and let me know what flight you are on." He hung up.

Oh great; her mother was going to come and 'fix' it.

FF_2154210_ - 11/10/2010 01:14:00 PM


	23. Black, Jacob Black

**Chapter 23 Black, Jacob Black**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

She had gone back up to her room and sat heavily on her bed. At least she had a day or so before hurricane Renee blew in and tried, in her unique way to fix it all. It would be bad enough to have Charlie and Renee together again; they tried hard and they normally got on pretty well together but an outside stress like this was more than their post-divorce civility could probably deal with.

She checked her phone and Paul's number **was** in there under 'God'; his home number, not his mobile. She wasn't sure if that was more or less serious than his mobile number. She sent him a message to his mobile to say Charlie was not pleased but he knew now and to keep an eye out for him, just in case. It was safer to text him rather than talk to him right now. She was not entirely sure what she would say to him right now after Charlie's revelations.

She sincerely hoped that Charlie didn't drink too many beers and get the shotgun. It would be out of character for him, but he had taken a few major shocks today. She thought she should do some housework like laundry and vacuuming; anything as an apology. She felt good after her night with Paul. She tidied up in her room for a while as well.

Her phone rang; it was Jake.

"Hey Jake."

"Bells, I don't know what to say… I apologise for the way I behaved yesterday." He sounded really contrite.

"It's ok Jake; you were just trying to look after me, I know that."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have got shitty with you for being with Paul."

"I forgive you. Stop apologizing."

"Are you guys… you know…"

"Are we what?"

Silence. She picked up a basket of dirty clothes and headed to the laundry.

He wasn't going to say what he meant. She sighed. "We are going to try and date. See how it goes."

"Date?" he sounded as surprised as Charlie had been.

"Why does everyone do that?" She and Jake had got back to their normal relationship; with just an occasional hissy fit like yesterday. She was glad. She had really missed her best friend.

"Do what?"

"Sound surprised that Paul and I will date."

"Well it's not usual for Paul. Who else commented?"

"Charlie." Speaking of whom, she had a look around for him and couldn't see him. The car was gone. She hoped the shotgun was not gone.

"You told him?" he sounded surprised.

"Yeah. This morning when I got back but I can't see his car right now."

"How did he take that?"

"Oh Jake … not well." She sat down on the stairs and leant her head against the wall. She suddenly felt tired. "He said Paul was the worst kid on the rez. He said…," Her voice caught a little, "He effectively said… he would rather it was _anyone else_ on the rez."

"Oh Bells," Jake sounded sympathetic.

"Is he _that _bad?"

"Honey I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" Did she sound as whiney to him as she did to herself?

"Mostly because you wouldn't believe me; you'd probably think I was just trying to cause problems."

She sighed again. Why was her life so complicated? "You said he wasn't my type but you didn't explain what that meant. Heck Jake, you didn't even tell me his name."

"Yeah well, sorry about that Bells. Not that you asked me either. All I can say is that I have never seen him date…ever. Well for more than one night at any rate."

"But Billy said women like him so that means…oh …oh I see." Call her stupid; Paul was a man whore. Of course he was.

"Dad said that?" Jake sounded incredulous.

"No what he said was 'women _seem _to like him.' I'm not sure if that means something different or not. Half the stuff your father says has some deep and dark meaning so I don't …"

"Hang on…Bells; your dad has just got here."

"Is that where he went? Is he carrying a shotgun? Oh God, Jake he is going to ask Billy about Paul."

"Probably; they are_ best friends_," Jakes tone was sarcastic.

"You have to listen for me."

"What?"

"Come on…with your super wolfy hearing you'll be fine," she wheedled.

"Yeah but Billy knows that I can hear."

"Please…I'll bake you cookies…please Jake. You owe me."

He sighed. "All right but you owe me bulk cookies. I'll call you back."

She hung up. Crap…crap…crap.

Well at least Charlie had gone to the Blacks first; that had to count for something … right?

She stood up; she was hungry again. "Come on little guy, snack time." She headed for the kitchen. While she made herself a snack she found some meat to defrost for dinner. Goodness knows what Charlie ate last night; probably take out or pizza.

She had put on a load of washing and waved the vacuum cleaner over the floors. It would do for the moment. She needed a sit down. She collapsed on the lounge and put her feet up. She must have fallen asleep when her phone woke her. She glanced at the number.

"Jake?" she sounded still half asleep.

"Okay this is freaky."

"What?" she yawned "Freaky? Why?"

"Dad told him Paul was trying to change." Jake sounded like he didn't believe it either.

"He did?" she sat up; she was wide awake now.

"I don't get it. He calmed him down; stopped him from storming over there and having it out with Paul. He convinced him Paul was different with you."

"Well he kind of… is…" she suggested.

"Yeah I suppose…I mean dating and all," Jake sounded unconvinced.

"Yeah and he cooked me dinner and everything," she added in an attempt to give Paul some points.

"Wow Bells, he's positively domesticated," Jake was sarcastic.

"And Seth said he's not seeing other girls and that they were all complaining that he was unavailable. Seth said he only smells like me now."

"He told you that? Idiot," Jake snorted. "That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Nothin'," Jake was too quick with that.

"What else?" she asked.

"He convinced Charlie to keep out; to not rush over there and confront Paul, to let you two try to sort it out on your own. It's weird; he's never supported Paul before." There was a pause, "…whatever… you owe me cookies! You know Dad; I swear he had to know I was listening." She could almost hear Jake slough off the issue; his irrepressible nature wouldn't let him worry about it for too long.

"I'll make a batch for you tonight. Do you want to pop into the shop tomorrow and get them? You can bring the container back the next time. And thanks Jake, you make a great spy."

"Black; Jacob Black," he intoned in a British spy voice.

She laughed and hung up. She patted her stomach. "You know little guy, I suspect you might have had something to do with saving your father from being shot."

FF_2154210_ - 12/10/2010 01:11:00 PM


	24. Another visitor

**Chapter 24 another visitor**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

She headed in to work the next day with a batch of cookies for Jake; his payment for spying for her. She had some more baking to do for Kathleen and she felt great today so she tied her apron on and went to it.

After a while Kathleen's head appeared around the door jam. "Okay this is getting really annoying. This one is female and mightily pissed off."

Bella rolled her eyes, "I hear it is a permanent state for her."

"Why? She is beautiful in a kind of exotic way. I mean if I had her perfect copper skin, glistening black hair, and eyelashes like feather dusters I'd be happy."

"She can probably hear everything we say," whispered Bella.

"Oh pshaw," muttered Kathleen.

She wiped her hands on her apron; girded her metaphorical loins and went to face the gorgon.

"Hello Leah,"

"Don't you hello me; this is your fault," she snarled at her.

"What is?"

"Seth," she stated as if that ought to explain it.

"Seth? I'm sorry Leah; I don't know what you are talking about."

"Paul broke his nose _and_ his arm." So that was what Jake meant when he said Seth was an idiot.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"**You** have to control him."

She resisted the urge to laugh hysterically. She had a mad image of Paul with a collar and a muzzle on. "I don't see how," she stated.

"What?" Leah sounded like that was not the answer she wanted. "So you refuse to help?"

"Leah, I can't control Paul and I don't see why you think I can."

"I don't know why I bothered," she huffed and with that she stormed out of the shop, slamming the door behind her.

Kathleen shouted out, "Is it safe?"

"Yeah, she's gone."

"Who was _that_?"

"That was Leah Clearwater. Hasn't Quil told you about her?"

"No, but I will make sure I ask him now. What did she want? Not the cake and coffee type eh?"

"She seems to think I have to leash Paul better." Bella shrugged. "I have no clue how to do that, by the way."

She shook her head and went back to the kitchen. She thought she ought to ring Paul and ask what the hell he had done to Seth. He sounded as if she had woken him up; all deep voiced and sultry.

"Hey, did I wake you up?"

"Yeah," he yawned, "So I am naked in my bed, talking to you."

"Oh," she managed. Her head was suddenly full of images of naked Paul, in his bed.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"At work; baking."

"What are you wearing?" his voice was still sultry.

"Seriously? Are you kidding me?"

"Oh come on," his voice dropped, "Talk to me Bella. I've got a severe morning wood."

"I…wha…uh…"she stuttered, "…but it's nearly midday."

"Oh honestly," he exclaimed, "I have a better idea, I could be there in half an hour…if you'd prefer to do this face to face."

"I didn't ring for that; I just wanted to know what happened to Seth." And she was trying to deny the temptation of imagining him naked.

"What do you mean?"

"Leah said you hurt him and implied that it was my fault."

"No it was his fault."

"Oh, okay then." She was sarcastic. "So you did hurt him?"

"He knew the punishment," he added.

She had a sudden flash of Seth whimpering at the thought of telling her information. "You broke his arm because he told me you were not dating other girls."

"Yep. And his nose."

She was speechless. "How did you know it was him that told me?"

"Easy; you talk in your sleep."

"I do? I didn't know that." There was silence.

"Well," she continued, "That's easy then; I will never sleep with you again." She sounded determined.

"What? No…no…oh come on Bella," he begged.

"You cannot use something I say in my sleep to hurt someone who was only trying to help me in the first place," she hissed at him. "And you will not hurt him again," she demanded.

"Oh for fuck's sake Bella…"

"No Paul," she interrupted, "NO." She thought it might be pushing it to ask him to apologize to Seth and she thought she had better offer him a reward. And he had kind of admitted that he _wasn't_ dating other girls; it wouldn't have mattered so much to him if it wasn't true. So she thought she was winning this battle… so far…

"My shift ends at 3; you can pick me up and we can go out…on a date…" she lost some of her confidence, "…if you wanted to…" she trailed off.

"A date?" he queried.

"Yeah, you know…we could see a movie or something."

"So I can't have you now but I can have you later?"

"Ah..." had she agreed to that? "I suppose."

"Oh Bella," he laughed, "I'll see **you** later," and he hung up.

Damn why did that sound like a threat? She shivered. She thought he might have won that round.

8888888

Bella kept herself busy around the shop, half-dreading and half anticipating Paul's arrival. Unexpectedly he waltzed in the front door like he owned the place; exuding self confidence in jeans, a white t-shirt and shit-kicker boots. No car park meeting today. He had come early and the remnants of the lunch time regulars were there. He attracted a few admiring glances from the women in the shop. Kathleen nodded at him. Bella had heard the bell and came out of the kitchen just in time to see the waves of reaction he caused. Then he saw her and he changed direction and stalked over, staring at her intently.

She had no idea what he was going to do. She inhaled sharply as he approached her; her hand covered her tummy instinctively and she resisted the urge to run back to the kitchen. He stopped in front of her, covered her hand with his and used the other to pull her face up into a searing kiss in front of everyone. He took his time and she felt branded. He effectively told everyone in the shop that she (and the baby) were his. It was a little unexpected from him; well at least she hadn't expected it. She wondered how fast that information would burn down the telephone wires of Forks.

He released her and she stared at him; trying to see something in his eyes.

"You still baking?" he asked.

"Just icing a few cup cakes, come and talk to me while I finish." She returned to her world. "You're early," she commented.

He shrugged and plonked himself onto a stool at the kitchen bench.

She iced a couple more cakes.

"Didn't see Charlie, you said you told him," he commented leaning forward and taking a finger swipe out of her icing bowl. She swatted him with the spatula. "Restaurant cleanliness please; we are not at home now," she chided him. He gave her an odd look. Oh, she had put the words 'we' and 'home' in the same sentence.

"Yeah I heard he went to talk to Billy. I suspect you owe the man a case of beer."

"Why?"

"He was all fired up; Charlie doesn't like you…much…"

He shrugged. "But he went to talk to Billy and came home again. I am guessing you didn't get shot then," she said.

He shook his head. He leaned forward resting his chin on his hand and tilted his head to watch her. "Can we use the apartment?"

"No, we are going on a date."

"Humph." He looked at her, his chin tilted down, his eyes got bigger and he stared at her intently.

"Are you trying to do sad puppy eyes at me?"

"Is it working?"

"No."

"Fine; what about this then," he reached out a hand and brushed it up the side of her neck. She felt her heart jump. He grinned. "That worked," he told her.

"No…, a date." She hoped she sounded firm about that. "Go find a book or magazine to read or something if you are going to distract me."

He looked at her again. "Okay," he agreed and he sauntered out of the kitchen. Her hands were shaking when she lifted the spatula. She felt like she had just won another battle.

She finished her cakes and took off her apron and went back out to work in the shop for the last half hour of her shift. Paul smiled at her; he sat at the counter in Quil's usual spot with a coffee at his elbow. Kathleen must have made it for him.

Bella went to tidy up and file books back on the shelves. She kept half an eye on him. A very pretty girl approached him and put her hand on his thigh; Bella burned. She hadn't seen her in the shop earlier. The girl said something to him and he shook his head. She looked surprised and she leaned further into him. He didn't move but he shook his head again. Then he said something to her that made her look like she was going to slap him and she left. Bella breathed again. Kathleen watched it all from behind the counter.

His head rose and he looked for her. She thought that was what he was doing because she got the impression he was worried until he saw her. When he found her, he just looked at her; nothing passed over his face. She looked back at him and then she gave him a tiny smile.

She put more books away. Billy had said women seemed to like Paul, so if she wanted to be with him she would just have to deal with it. But it set off a fire of jealousy within her. That girl was a busty blond, nothing like her at all. It made her feel uncertain of herself. She felt him behind her. He kissed her on the back of her neck and went away again silently.

FF_2154210_ - 13/10/2010 12:57:00 PM


	25. At the movies

**Chapter 25 At the movies**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

They walked to the cinema; nowhere in Forks was very far from the shop Cadena. He slowed his stride to keep up with her. His hands were pushed inside his jean pockets; he didn't hold her hand. He looked uncomfortable. The whole encounter with the blond girl in the shop had put Bella off balance. She bought tickets to the latest spoof movie while Paul got snacks and drinks.

She sat and ate her popcorn. This was awful. The movie was not very good and she was completely aware of Paul sitting next to her munching on his popcorn. She sat like a block of wood in her seat. Her stomach felt weird; whether it was anxiety or the baby she couldn't tell.

He lifted the arm rest between them and put his arm around her.

"What's the matter?" he whispered in her ear.

"Nothing."

"Okay. Good," and he started to nuzzle at her neck, luckily the mark was on the other side.

"Stop it," she hissed at him.

"Why? Isn't this what people do when they 'date'?"

"What?"

"Make out at the cinema? Jeez Bella, its dark no-one can see… come on…," he wheedled. He pressed her hand against his groin, God was he constantly erect?

Someone shushed them from up the front. They were closest to the back in the cinema.

"You promised," he bit at her ear lobe.

"I did not," but her voice had gone low; her body betraying her.

His hand snuck inside her bra and he hauled her closer to him.

"Get a room," someone shouted.

"Shut the fuck up Jones," snarled Paul.

There was an intake of breath and then a hissed apology, "Sorry man, didn't know it was you."

"Now," he said, "where were we?" He turned his full attention back to her.

She was more off balance now. That guy was frightened of him. Should she be frightened of him? He had never hurt her but … maybe some of what Charlie said was right.

"Bella?" He dragged her onto his lap. "What are you thinking about? You've gone all stiff on me," he chuckled. "I'm the one who is supposed to be stiff here…"

"He's frightened of you," she interrupted.

"Yeah and your point is…?"

"You hurt people."

He just looked at her then he dumped her back in her seat, adjusted his clothing got to his feet and left the cinema.

She sat there for a minute. Oh crap, what had she done? She needed to go to the toilet and the movie was awful so she gathered her things and went after him. She went to the bathroom and came out into the foyer and couldn't see him anywhere. She was lost; she didn't know how to date… and he** had** tried to get rid of that girl that morning… and she didn't know what to do… and it all got too much and she started to cry.

She was brushing at her eyes with her sleeve and attempting to maintain a low profile, when someone called her name.

She looked up but didn't recognize them immediately. He looked kind of familiar; did they go to high school together? She couldn't remember his name.

"Ha, look at you! All holier than thou, Bella Swan and you get knocked up and dumped by your perfect pretty boy Cullen," the guy sniped at her.

She gaped at him; "You don't know me," she said. Her voice quavered.

"Serves you right," he sneered at her. "You would never even give the time of day to anyone else. Once you were with…" Whatever else he wanted to say was caught in his throat, literally. A russet hand had tightened around his windpipe. His hands clutched at the hand to no avail. He lifted some inches off the ground and his eyes started to bug out.

"Stop it!" Bella screamed. "Let him go!" Nothing happened except now his legs started to flail.

She tried a different tactic. "Please let him go. I don't want you to do this," she begged.

The guy dropped to the floor gasping and clutching at his throat. Bella ignored him. She stared at Paul across the fallen body.

Paul was standing behind him looking at her like he didn't understand her.

"He's right; he didn't say it very politely, but he was right. I did that; I did all of that." She wiped at her face.

"No he's _**not right**_." Paul looked down at the guy on the floor. He tried to scoot back away from him. Paul glared at him and leaned over him. "It's_ my_ baby; not Cullen's," he told him. "You got a problem with that?"

The guy couldn't speak, just shook his head madly; he looked terrified. His friends had got almost brave enough to approach him. They had gathered quite a crowd and they were murmuring amongst themselves. Bella prayed nobody would take a video on their phone.

"So we're good," Paul told him as he stepped over him. For a second Bella thought he was going to stand _on_ him but he paused with his booted foot held deliberately over the guy's stomach and then carried on. She heaved a sigh of relief. She didn't need Charlie to be called and charge Paul with assault; again.

"Come on," he told her as he put his arm around her shoulder protectively. They left the cinema to walk back to the shop where she had left her truck. Clearly neither wanted to go back to watching the movie.

"You don't need to do that," she told him.

"What defend your honour? He made you cry."

"No_** I **_made me cry," she tried to explain.

"What?"

"I was upset because… I thought … I thought I had upset you…" she trailed off.

"I just wanted a blow job."

"Sure sure." He was bluffing, she knew it. "I don't exactly bend in the middle very well anymore," she told him.

Silence.

"And I am also upset because my mother is flying in tonight and I am frightened she will try to 'fix' everything. I didn't tell you this before, but I think she wants me to leave and go live in Arizona with her. I heard Charlie talking on the phone to her."

Paul pulled her closer. "You can't leave." They stopped walking.

"Do you want me to stay?"

He warred with himself and then he muttered, "I don't want you to go."

That was probably as good an answer as she was going to get right now.

"Will you help me then?" she asked.

"How?"

"Behave."

He snorted.

"Don't get into trouble like that," she continued. "I know you were defending me but if Charlie hears about that it will be another black mark next to your name. Lucky he's gone to Port Angeles to pick up Renee."

"He'll still hear," said Paul darkly, "Police radio?"

They walked together a little further. "You promised Billy you'd have the kid here," Paul said.

"Yeah I kind of did, didn't I?"

His voice dropped, "And you promised me I could have _you_ later. Please Bella," he said.

**8888888888888**

So she was on her knees in Kathleen's apartment. It was not often that Paul said please and she found herself unable to resist. And really, he had defended her honour even if it was to correct a mislabelling of the baby's father.

He sat on the bed watching her intently. His eyes had darkened when she dragged him in the door of the shop and took the key from Kathleen without comment. Was that woman psychic or what?

He shucked off his boots but then let her undress him in silence, running her hands all over his beautiful skin. She loved the feel of him; so strong and so soft at the same time; and so warm. He smelt amazing. Her increased sense of smell with the pregnancy made him more attractive to her. She ran her face all over him and for once, he didn't push her. She was taking her time with him. He was hairless except for a soft trail that ran down to his groin. She kissed down it and heard his sharp inhale. He was lying on the bed, leaning back on his elbows; it also stopped him grabbing her as he was usually eager to do. He was keeping his hands to himself today.

She on the other hand, had hers wrapped around his hard length. He reached one arm up and pulled her hair elastic out; gently tugging it out until her long hair cascaded round her shoulders. She shook her head and he groaned as her hair fell across his cock. Ah, so he liked that.

She leaned forward and kissed the end of his cock; he hissed in appreciation. She opened her mouth and sucked the end of him inside; swirling her tongue around the head. Her hair fell around his groin. He resisted thrusting; she could see his abs twitch. She rubbed across them with one hand and gripped the base of his cock hard with the other hand. She hummed and licked under the head. Then she sucked him hard into her mouth; swirling her tongue again. She worked him in and out her mouth; sucking and blowing along his length as he moaned and clutched at the sheets with his hands.

She slid her tongue into the slit on the end and he swore. She sucked him in again and swallowed him down as deep as she could. She loved doing this to him. He swore again as she got almost his entire length down her throat. She hummed again and he lost it. She pulled her head back and swallowed him down as he exploded in her mouth. After a minute or so, his hand cradled the side of her face. She couldn't read whatever was in his eyes. He pulled her up against his chest and hugged her.

She was still dressed and it struck her as kind of erotic that he was naked and she was dressed. He must have had the same idea because he didn't let her undress. His hands were under her skirt and his nimble fingers slipped in the edge of her panties; pushing them aside. His other hand locked on the back of her head and pulled her mouth against his. He didn't seem to care that she tasted of him. His fingers thrust inside her as he gave her a bruising kiss. She was already so wet but his fingers thrusting and pumping inside her made her even wetter. His thumb stroked over her clitoris and she ground herself onto his hand.

He started to talk low and quickly, "Imagine Bella…we could have done this in the cinema …with everyone there… hearing me… make you come… hearing my fingers slide in and out of your hot wet pussy…" He was kissing up and down her neck as he spoke.

She was kind of glad she hadn't let him do this in the cinema; there was no way she could have stayed quiet. She was making little mewling noises; trying to breathe. He was already hard again. Her panties finally got in the way and he tore them apart. She would probably have a mark on her hip but she didn't care. She pulled her own skirt up out of the way and he plunged into her.

She froze, her arms were around his neck and she was leaning back slightly to give her tummy room.

"Bella?" he queried. She panted but didn't move. He waited for her, watching her closely. Then she inhaled, her eyes closed and she smiled slowly. She couldn't explain it; it was like she wasn't whole unless he was inside her. Unhurriedly she started to lift herself. His arms snaked up her back and locked onto her shoulders; pulling her down hard onto him.

"Oh …Paul…" she breathed.

"That's my girl," he told her.

She opened her eyes and worked so hard to maintain eye contact with him but she couldn't. She rode him, pushing against his naked shoulders and running her hands up and down his chest. She tried pinching his nipple and he gasped and smirked at her. His hand reached for her clit and she thrust herself against him, shuddering as she came and he thrust up into her filling her as she clenched around him.

They ground themselves together and came down from the high. She sat on his lap with her forehead pressed against his, feeling him still inside her and his hands rubbing her back. She had to work this out somehow; she needed him, the little guy needed him. Her father hated him and he was a complete ass, but she had to work this out.

FF_2154210_ - 14/10/2010 01:09:00 PM


	26. Meet the parents

**Chapter 26 meet the parents**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

"You have to meet my mother," she told him.

"What… why?"

"Why? Are you serious?"

He looked confused.

"Paul if you want me to stay here, you have to win my mother over. I will fight to stay but you have to understand that Renee will make my life extra difficult if she wants to. And she is the only one who can win against Charlie, if it comes to that. Her opinion will sway Charlie even if he believes she has no control over him; she still does. I mean he hasn't even moved on and they got divorced when I was two for goodness sake."

His head tilted to the side, "You want me to charm your mother?" He looked rakish; the fact that he was still naked didn't help.

"Charm, only," she told him and poked him in the chest. "I heard Charlie tell her on the phone that you are bad news, so we really need to get her on our side."

"We have a side?" he queried.

"Yeah… don't we?" Oh God she was back to doubting again.

He chuckled, "Three against two, I suppose."

She smiled at him. She needed to go to the bathroom. When she came back, he was getting dressed, pulling his jeans up. She checked out his arse; couldn't help herself.

"God," she whinged, "I am a walking wet patch. Maybe I can borrow some underwear from Kathleen." She held her ruined panties in her hand.

He laughed and pulled her in against his side. "No don't do that. Wherever you sit, I can smell you baby."

"Okay I am just going to go with eewww. Don't you dare say anything like that to my parents!" He tried to look innocent and failed.

"I think they might know we have had sex." He patted her tummy. "Don't ya think buddy?"

"That's funny," she commented.

"What is?"

"You talk to him."

"So do you."

"Yeah that's what I meant; no one else does."

"He's not real to them," he said. That struck her as a very interesting thing for him to say.

"How many weeks are you now?" he asked.

"Eighteen, this week."

"You should be able to feel him move soon."

"How do you know that?"

He shrugged but didn't answer. He started to put his shirt back on. She could tell he wasn't going to answer that one.

"So anyway, I should call Charlie and see if he wants me to cook dinner tonight and you should come. God what time is it?"

"Half five."

"Can you come to dinner tonight?" she thought to ask. It might be a good idea to actually ask him properly.

"I have patrol but I can ask Sam if I can swap with someone else."

"Please Paul. This is important," she begged.

"Okay. I'll wait while you call Charlie and check that he is okay with this too. Don't want to piss him off by having me arrive uninvited."

She did that and it was. Charlie seemed eager to get it over with early too. She wondered what on earth he was telling Renee on the drive back from the airport. She didn't need to make the bed for Kathleen; they never actually got under the covers this time. She threw her panties in the trash.

They headed down to the shop to return Kathleen's key.

Paul went off to phone Sam where he couldn't be overheard. Kathleen gave her a look.

"Arranging dinner with the parents," explained Bella.

"Ah," said Kathleen. "Are they ready for this?"

"Honestly, Charlie already hates him. He's had one too many run-ins with Paul before now."

"Dangerous with a side of sexy," reminded Kathleen.

"Yeah," agreed Bella. "But if he can charm Renee..."

Kathleen laughed, "Well if she is _your _mother, that shouldn't be hard."

Paul laughed; he must have heard the last bit. He and Kathleen nodded at each other. They seemed to have hit a level of mutual respect. Bella wondered what had caused that.

"Thanks for letting us use your apartment Kathleen," Paul said.

"You're welcome," she responded.

Okay that was really weird; they were polite to each other.

"I need to shop. Are you coming?" Bella asked Paul.

He looked pleased. "Are you sure?" he checked. He slid in close to her. "I can be really distracting in the fruit aisle," he murmured sexily in her ear. The way he said fruit should be outlawed. Kathleen giggled.

"No," Bella hissed at him, "No distractions."

He looked amused. "Okay, consider these arms at your service." He held his arms up and flexed his biceps. Now that was seriously distracting. She had placed her hand flat in the centre of his chest before she could stop herself.

"Grocery shopping," she said as if she was convincing herself. "Truck," she stated.

"Keys," suggested Paul helpfully.

**88888888**

Grocery shopping was different; that was for sure.

Paul attracted women like moths to a flame. They looked him up and down, smiled at him, brushed his arm, pushed past him deliberately close and checked out his butt. It didn't seem to matter if he noticed them or if they noticed Bella or not. And the looks they gave her? It was like they were wondering why he was with her, she was too plain for him; well that's what she felt. She had been like that with Edward and now it was happening again.

She sighed. It drove her crazy. She felt rudderless; out of her depth. She was having real trouble remembering what she needed to buy, luckily she had run through it aloud in the truck on the way there and Paul reminded her if she had forgotten anything.

She suspected that this would happen all the time if she was going to be with him in the future. It also didn't seem to matter if he ignored the women or not. He was standing behind her in the cashier' queue when he put his mouth to her ear.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Women," she muttered as she turned towards him.

He raised an eyebrow. She shook her head; she couldn't explain here. His eyes looked clouded for a second and he rubbed her tummy.

"You should have let me distract you in the fruit aisle," he murmured sexily. He turned her and pulled her back against his chest. His arms folded around her and he pushed his groin against her. God, he was hard again. She put one hand on his arse and the other hand up on the back of his neck and pulled his face down to her level.

"You know you still have no pants on. I could fuck you right here," he whispered in her ear. "I could push those frozen meals out of the way and go for it; right here in front of everyone." She shivered; that was an image she thought she might have burnt into her brain forever. The woman in front glared at them; Bella suspected it might be his dig at her frozen meals that really upset her. But then she noticed a look from another woman; it was envious.

Bella felt peculiarly thrilled by that. He looked down at her tummy and placed his hand over it again. "Mine," he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah," she agreed, "But you better not do it, just in case they called Charlie."

And then they were both giggling like five year olds at the thought of Charlie being called to deal with his daughter _in flagrante _at the supermarket.

He would only let her carry one small bag of groceries and he hefted the others in an easy display of strength that did not go unobserved by other women. Bella rolled her eyes and beamed at him.

FF_2154210_ - 14/10/2010 05:10:00 PM


	27. Dinner with a side of parent

**Chapter 27 dinner with a side of parent**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

She cooked a dinner that could all go in the oven and be ready whenever they were. Paul was actually helpful and washed up for her as she went. It was cool to have someone else who knew what they were doing in a kitchen to help out. She was so used to doing it alone. He refused to wear an apron; well at least his exact words were along the line of 'only if he could fuck her in it', and she wouldn't allow that under Charlie's roof. She tried to explain that Charlie was pretty cool but he didn't like things shoved in his face.

They retired to the lounge room to watch TV for a while and Paul pulled her feet up on his lap. He had her shoes off and was giving her a foot rub when Charlie and Renee arrived. Luckily they had missed him rubbing her feet on his erection and trying to get his hand up her skirt earlier. He had warned her when the patrol car pulled into the street.

Charlie and Renee both looked frazzled. Clearly the discussion in the car had not gone well. Bella would have killed to be a fly on that wall.

She hugged her mum and introduced her to Paul. He shook her hand and said all the right things. Charlie pointedly refused to shake his hand. So, by the time they were all seated at the dinner table, Bella was feeling particularly frazzled. Then she suddenly remembered that she still had no underwear on. She blushed and Paul gave her a questioning look. She just shook her head at him.

Renee tried to make conversation, "So Paul what do you do for a living?"

Bella panicked; she had never thought about him having a 'real' job, other than wolf pack member. She knew parents thought jobs were important.

"I work with Sam Uley. He has a construction business out on the reservation. He is hoping to expand into Forks; there is a real need for trustworthy tradespeople around here." Presumably it was excellent cover for the wolf pack too. Plus their strength and stamina would come in useful.

Renee nodded in agreement, "Oh yes, I agree. Good tradespeople are really hard to find. And you live on the reservation?"

"Yes, I have my own home," Paul stated. Oh that ought to impress a parent, or maybe not. Bella sighed.

Charlie had not said that much. But then he threw a curveball. "So what happened at the cinema today?" he asked. Paul didn't answer immediately, he glanced at Bella. "I heard there was an incident," Charlie continued, "You laid hands on Andre Morales."

"Yes," Paul agreed.

Charlie gave him the Sherriff glare; it didn't work. Maybe Paul had seen it too often.

"What happened? Was Bella there?" Renee asked.

"Bella?" Paul was asking her if it was okay to tell them.

"Tell them Paul," she urged.

"He was teasing Bella for getting dumped by Cullen and being pregnant. He called her 'knocked up' and said it served her right." He looked furious. "She was crying," he added. Bella noted that he didn't say _why_ she was crying.

"I heard you lifted him by the throat with one hand," said Charlie.

"That would be physically impossible," stated Paul.

They glared at each other.

"Is he pressing charges?" asked Paul.

"No," Charlie grudgingly admitted, but he didn't sound happy about it.

"Oh Honey, are you okay now?" Renee was solicitous. Bella mumbled something.

"I heard you stood on him," said Charlie.

"No," said Paul.

"He stepped over him like he was road kill," interjected Bella, "But he didn't stand on him."

"Oh," gushed Renee, "Thank goodness you were there."

Paul blinked and Charlie looked like he was going to protest, but Renee patted Paul's arm. Bella wondered at the mind that could turn Paul beating up a guy, into her knight rescuing her. Her mother never ceased to amaze her.

"I told him it was _my_ baby not Cullen's," said Paul turning the full force of his black eyes on Renee.

"Well of course you would do that," gushed Renee. Bella rolled her eyes.

Charlie's jaw hung open.

Renee noticed Charlie's reaction. "He was protecting our daughter's honour," defended Renee. "I am very glad you were there for her Paul."

And just like that, Renee became a Paul supporter.

The rest of the dinner went well but Bella was sure Paul hadn't had enough to eat. He made his farewells and she said she would walk him out.

"Do you want to borrow the truck to get home?"

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that. I got a lift into town this afternoon." She grabbed the keys from the hall table as they passed it. Once they were outside with the door closed behind them, he pulled her up against him. "What was that blush at the table for?"

"I remembered I still have no pants on," she whispered. He guffawed and pulled her in for a tighter hug. "Ah Bella," he said, "I'm kind of glad I had forgotten that at the dinner table." He kissed her.

"Sleep well," he told her.

"I'll try but I will probably let mum sleep with me. You too," and she kissed him. "I'll call you tomorrow. Drop the truck back to the shop whenever; that is probably the easiest. I think Renee was going to hire a car or something."

She watched him drive away. And then she inhaled deeply and went inside to face them alone.

Her parents were washing up together. It was something she was sure she had never seen before.

"Mum did you want to sleep in my room while you are here?" she suggested. "It would be better than that horrible inflatable mattress I am sure Dad will make you sleep on in the spare room."

"That would be great," Renee agreed.

Bella said she needed to have a shower and go to bed.

She was lying in bed in her pyjamas reading a book, when she heard Renee come in. She sat on the side of the bed and brushed Bella's hair back from her forehead.

"How are you doing?" Renee asked her.

"Tired, and I seem to get heartburn now. I have never had a problem with it before."

"You probably snore too. I remember Charlie complaining about that," Renee laughed.

"Really? Paul hasn't said anything." And then Bella realized what she had admitted to and blushed.

Her mother laughed. "Honestly Bella, I know_ how_ you got pregnant," she chuckled. She paused for a moment. "He's something else isn't he?"

Bella looked surprised for a second and then she realized what Renee meant. She made some non-committal noise. Woe betide she tell her mother he was a shape changing wolf; he really** was** something else.

Renee continued, "I mean he is gorgeous, and that body…wow… and he reminds me of Jacob Black for some reason but he seems so different to the kind of boy I would have thought you would go for. I mean I just cannot imagine Charlie ever beating anybody up for me…" she sounded kind of wistful. Bella got the idea that Paul had managed to tap into some teenage fantasy of her mother's of the bad boy being good and rescuing the girl. It was typical Renee really; 'Rebel without a cause' for Forks, maybe?

"He has been in real trouble before," Bella admitted. "Not that I know anything about that. I mean, Charlie knows him and doesn't approve, but I think Billy Black supported him, when Charlie went out to talk to him about it."

"Billy supported him?" that seemed to mean a lot to Renee. "And you guys are dating now?" she asked.

"We are trying; I mean our first date was almost a complete disaster with that whole scene at the cinema thing." She fiddled with the duvet. "Nothing that guy said was untrue; I mean I burnt off everyone at school, when I was in that obsessive relationship with Edward Cullen. I think Paul was more upset that that guy thought it was Edward's baby and not his," she giggled.

"I think he is more…'real' than Edward," Renee suggested. "I don't know what it was about that boy…he was just…"

"Too perfect?" suggested Bella.

"Yeah…something like that," Agreed Renee, "And the money? I suppose every parent wishes their child would be better off financially than they are, but there was something very odd about the amount of money they had."

Bella was often amazed by her mother's insight; she was all crystals and intuition and sometimes it was creepily accurate. She thought now might be a good time to tell her about Billy's stipulation.

"In order for the child to be accepted as a Quileute, he has to be born on the reservation."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"I guess that is one of the reasons why there are so few of them, but Billy said they want this child to be Quileute."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but it seems wrong to deny him part of his heritage. He can make up his mind later maybe, but he should have it as a choice. It's part of who he will be."

"You keep saying 'him'."

"I know. I have always thought he was a boy."

"I always knew you were a girl," her mother confessed.

Renee crawled into bed next to her and they lay there sharing favourite childhood moments and funny stories; they reconnected.

Bella forgot that she talks in her sleep.

FF_2154210_ - 15/10/2010 02:11:00 PM


	28. Shopping for baby

**Chapter 28 shopping for baby**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

The next morning they all had breakfast together. Bella had the day off but had promised Kathleen they would drop in to meet her. Charlie headed out to do his shift and offered to drop them off at the shop. Bella rode in the back of the squad car; it always made her feel guilty somehow. Charlie eyed her off in the mirror. Bella had not got a chance to speak to him alone. She suspected he might be kicking himself for inviting Renee.

Cadena had a busy morning-tea rush and Bella helped out while Renee had a look around. Kathleen thanked her profusely when they finally got a moment to themselves. Renee was lost somewhere in the alternative book section. The back door banged and Bella looked up to see Paul stride into the shop. He looked surprised to see her and came right up to her and kissed her. "Good timing. Your keys," he said dropping them into her hand.

"Lucky," said Bella, "I forgot to tell you I wasn't working today; we just popped in so mum could meet Kathleen."

Renee wandered out clutching a crystal bible and caught sight of him.

"Paul, you should come baby shopping with us. I want to buy stuff while I am here," she said putting the book on the counter.

"We can all go in the truck," suggested Bella.

Paul looked trapped. "Aah," he muttered.

"Will we fit?" asked Renee.

"Bench seats mum," Bella suggested, "We'll be fine. You are not working are you?" she asked Paul.

"No," he grudgingly admitted.

Renee was looking at him with an assessing look today.

He offered to drive and Bella sat between them. Renee noted things that had changed in Forks; it had been a while since she had come for a visit. Bella rubbed Paul's thigh and smiled at him. She was feeling happy today; the dinner had not been a complete disaster.

**At Babies r us (yeah I know there probably isn't one in Forks – whatever the equivalent is)**

A busty blond made a beeline for Paul. "Hi Paul," she gushed.

"Err… hello," he sounded like he was trying to run away as fast as possible.

"Wow, are you finally settling down?" She looked around as if she was trying to work out which woman he was with. Her eyes skated right across Bella. He didn't answer her.

"You?" he asked.

"Oh I'm shopping with a friend," she said.

Bella tried to pay rapt attention to the whatever-the-hell it was she was holding in her hand. She turned the box over and listened attentively.

There was a pause for a moment and then the blond said, "You don't know my name do you?"

"Nope," he stated unabashedly.

"We did what we did and you don't even know my name," she hissed at him.

"Yeah, can't have been that good from my side then eh?"

"What?" she sounded mortified.

"Well give me hint,_ where _did we do it? That might help me remember." He was getting pissed off with her now.

He turned to walk away and she grabbed his arm.

"How dare you?" she hissed again.

Bella thought he might need rescuing; he looked really angry. She put the box down and started to approach them. Paul glanced at her and gave a tiny shake of his head; she stopped. She watched them.

"Let go of me," he growled at the blond, snatching his arm away like she had burnt him. "What the fuck?" he looked down at her, "You're hurt that I don't remember your name? All blonds look the same to me," he told her and he stalked towards the exit.

The nameless blond stood looking like she was torn between screaming and crying. Bella took a deep breath and looked around to check where Renee was; she was deep in conversation with the shop assistant, so she followed him. He was pacing up and down out the front of the store; he looked like a caged tiger.

"Are you okay?" she asked tentatively.

He kept pacing, "Yeah," he grunted through gritted teeth. "I mean did that make sense to you?"

"No," Bella shrugged. "But she just had a different memory of things than you did, I guess. For the record, she looks like an Amber or maybe a Tiffany."

He stopped and looked at her. He grabbed her by the arm and hauled her down the alley next to the shop. He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her hard.

"Paul?"

His hands were reaching under her skirt. "Stop it," she told him, she could feel his erection pressing against her.

"Why?"

"Paul, I get that you have to prove something… but not now, not like this," she argued.

He looked at her. "You're the only girl I _ever_ fucked in the woods," he told her.

"Okay," she agreed. She didn't know why that was important to him.

"Come on Bella," he begged.

"Paul my mother is inside the store… what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, it's just you're all pregnant… and fertile… and it makes me horny," he admitted.

"Horny? Isn't that how we got into this, in the first place?"

"Yeah," he sounded wistful. "See now** that **was a memorable fuck."

"Not now…later," she promised him.

"When? You're sharing your bed with your mum. And you can't come out to my place. Come on Bella," he was inching her skirt up.

He rubbed himself up against her and she couldn't help it, she moaned.

"You sure we can't do it now? I'll be quick. I can smell you; you're all ready to go." He nuzzled at her neck. Damn that stupid mark; she was putty in his hands if he sucked that.

"Did the blond get you all excited?" she teased him.

"No," he spun her to face the wall, "It was you watching her; especially when she touched me." He fiddled with his pants. "Spread 'em; I'm going to frisk you," he told her as her hands went up on the wall.

"Ooh officer," she played along, "What are you going to do?"

"Maybe you should take your panties off this time," he said reaching for them and sliding them down her legs. She stepped out of one leg and left them round her ankle. She was sure they were glowing like a neon light in the alley if anyone saw them. He pulled over a crate and lifted her foot onto it.

Paul moved behind her.

"Is that your night stick officer?" she asked. "Is it telescopic?"

"Yes ma'am," he growled in her ear, "and I need to do a cavity search." She chuckled but then gasped as he slid into her and her whole body jumped with excitement. He was right again; she was more than ready to go.

"Damn girl, you're too short."

"Bend your knees," she grunted back at him.

He snorted and then slid his knee under her splayed leg and lifted; opening her wide. She leant forward with her hands against the wall to balance. She pushed back at him and he shoved hard forward.

"Unh," she grunted.

His hand reached around and languorously stroked her as he slid in and out of her. She was trying desperately hard to be quiet; biting her lip. She was unbelievably turned on by the fact that anyone could see them if they looked down the alley. How did he always convince her to do these things? She could feel his jeans hitting her arse and his bare belly slapping against her. She became aware that his breathing was forced as he tried to stay quiet as well. His hand clenched into a fist against the wall and he lifted into her hard; she was on her tiptoes.

His stroking hand lost its rhythm and he grunted into her neck; his hot breath brushing across her skin. He lowered his head to the mark and sucked hard, and she was finished. She clenched around him; her head dropped back and she shuddered. Her legs quivered but he held her still. His body shook and his breath escaped in little huffs, his mouth still open on her skin. She felt him shudder and then he was still; breathing shakily behind her.

She reached up and covered his hand on the wall with her own. She sighed. His other hand rubbed her thigh.

"Your mother's looking for us," he said. He kissed the mark and withdrew. She hung onto him for balance as she pulled her panties up and adjusted her clothing and he did the same.

"Do I look okay?" she asked him, as she brushed her hair back with her fingers.

"Memorable," he told her with a grin, smoothing her skirt over her arse.

She hooked her arm through his and dragged him towards the store.

"There you are," exclaimed Renee as they came in the door. "Where were you two?"

"Paul ran into an enraged blond and we just needed some air," Bella explained.

"Oh, okay," said her mother, but she looked doubtful. "You don't smoke do you Paul?" she asked.

"No, that shit'll kill you," he told her.

"I need to go the bathroom," Bella stated.

"Sure, Paul and I will look through this list of essential items the shop assistant tells me you will need."

When Bella got back she could hear Paul talking to Renee. "Babies do not need all that crap," he stated. "A decent pram; a car seat, a high chair and somewhere to sleep and they are done. I mean a bassinette that you can use for what…two or three months? Forget it. If you want to do the right thing, put the money you would have spent into the bank for him when he's grown up; money in the bank is way better than a bassinette for three months." He laughed, "And with the rez, he probably won't need the pram, the 'aunties' will carry him everywhere."

And then he really surprised her. "The one thing I worry about is that truck," he nodded his head towards the car park. "She loves it and Jake keeps it running well, but I don't think it is safe enough to carry a baby in; I mean I worry enough about Bella pregnant driving around in it."

"Well maybe I could talk to Charlie, and I know Phil, my husband wanted to contribute too. We might be able to get her a second hand car between the three of us." Renee sounded thoughtful.

"Excellent idea," Paul agreed as if Renee had suggested it. "You could always ask Jake's advice before you bought it; get him to give it the once over. If there is one thing he knows; its cars."

"And then he would feel involved too," suggested Renee. "You could keep the truck for a second vehicle. You don't have a car do you?" Paul smiled at her.

Oh this was getting dangerous; these two were going to gang up on her. She could feel it. Her post coital bliss was rapidly evaporating.

Renee went to return the 'essential' list to the shop assistant.

"What are you doing?" Bella hissed at Paul.

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "You told me to win over your mother."

"Well yes," she grudgingly admitted, "but not to combine with her against **me.**" He was holding her head with one hand and kissing up and down her neck. "And stop distracting me," she hissed as his other hand dropped to her butt to pull her into him. Jesus was he hard again?

Luckily at that moment her tummy rumbled.

"Hey, buddy's hungry; time for lunch?" he asked eagerly.

Well at least food would distract him from sex for a while Bella thought.

FF_2154210_ - 17/10/2010 01:18:00 AM


	29. We are 'dating'

**Chapter 29 we're 'dating'**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

**AN: in this AU Bella didn't know the Cullens were vampires so she can't have run away with Edward when James bit her. I know SM wrote an extra chapter about them gambling in Vegas on the way back from that trip and Bella losing an obscene amount of money at blackjack. So I have used that and they ran away to Vegas. It'll work!**

**I made Paul 19; that's 2 years older than he is in the books; it was easier if he has finished high school -**

They went to the diner for lunch. Bella ordered the garden burger; Renee had a salad and Paul ordered what sounded like the rest of the menu with extra sides of everything. Renee watched him eat with fascination; especially when he ate Bella's leftovers as well. He sat on the end of the booth where he could stretch his legs out. Bella suspected it was easy to escape from there too; if it all got too much for him.

Renee chatted about Phil's latest career moves and where he hoped to be in the next five years. She asked Bella what her five year plan was and she was completely unable to answer; when had her mother ever been organised? She would have to blame Phil for this one.

"I deferred college, so I may be able to go the year after. I haven't thought about it yet. At least I have it as an option."

"Are your parents around Paul? I would like to meet them," Renee asked.

Paul didn't look panicked at that suggestion so Bella suspected the worst.

"No parents," he stated between mouthfuls of fries. "Gone," he added.

Renee looked horrified. "But how old are you?" she asked.

"Nineteen."

"And you live by yourself?"

"Yeah."

Bella interjected, "He can cook and the house looks okay." He gave her a look. Maybe she wasn't helping.

"What happened to them? Where are they?" Renee asked. Actually Bella wanted to know the answer to that one too. [AN: me too]

He turned the sad puppy eyes on her, "I'd really rather not talk about it Renee, if that's okay."

"Oh…oh okay," Renee stuttered.

Bella yawned. It wasn't a diversion; she was genuinely worn out by her day.

"You need a nap," commented Renee. Renee insisted on buying lunch.

"Can you get home from here?" Bella asked Paul.

"Sure, I can hitch if I need to." Bella suspected he would probably just run. He was relatively well dressed today with boots on too, but she doubted it would stop him, he would probably just get half undressed …and she shouldn't think about Paul half undressed…

Outside the diner she kissed him goodbye. He gave her a look. "Dating? Remember?" she whispered.

"Can I call you later?" she asked more loudly.

"Yeah I might be patrolling though," he replied. His hand rested at her back.

"Patrolling?" asked Renee.

Bella wasn't sure how to explain that so she left it to Paul to answer that one.

"I do extra security work for the reservation. We get paid a stipend for it. Jake does it too."

"What a great idea," gushed Renee, "it gets the youth involved in the security instead of causing problems for the community."

"Yeah," muttered Paul, "Something like that." Bella kissed him again, he had that look like Jake got when he was talking about the pack eroding his life choices.

He watched them drive away.

When they got home Bella threw herself on the lounge with a groan. She toed her shoes off and put a pillow behind her head.

Renee threw herself in the armchair.

"I stick with my earlier statement; that boy is something else."

"What do you mean mum?"

"He adores you."

"What? Oh I don't think…"

"No he does. He watches you all the time. It's like he is worried that something is going to leap out of the shadows and take a piece out of you."

Yet again her mother freaked her out with her insight

"And lucky he does all that physical exercise, with the amount he eats. My goodness, I had forgotten how much food young men could put away."

"Yeah Jake eats about the same amount," commented Bella. Well he did… she was just not being entirely honest. "Paul cares about the baby I know that, but I am not so sure about how he thinks about me."

"No…I think it is more than that. You should stay here. I think you should at least try… you know for the baby. And if not being born here, loses him part of his heritage that would be a bad thing. As much as I would love to have you home with Phil and me… I think you should try to make a go of it here. College can wait. It is difficult …but not impossible as a mature age student."

She gave Bella a look to see how she was taking this, "You have a job, the child needs its father and you know I think Charlie would miss you more than he knows. He is petrified you will leave him. It's worse now he has had you for a little while."

"Well I ran away that time and he was furious…and really… sad for a while. I tried to apologise. It was all Edward and his weird life," Bella mumbled.

"Yes I am rather glad that fell over… that relationship was very unhealthy for you." She was silent; thinking for a little while. "Your bad boy might be trouble but…I know that you love him and…" Renee looked up and realized Bella was sound asleep. She smiled got to her feet, and covered her with the throw from the back of the lounge.

She kissed her forehead and tucked her in safely.

She gave her a warm look and whispered, "You love him Bella; you told me so in your sleep."

* * *

So it worked out pretty well for Bella; Renee as a Paul supporter wanted her to stay in Forks. She told Charlie that she liked his down to earth approach and she thought he was good for Bella. At least he was way better then Edward, Renee and even Charlie agreed on that.

Bella hugged Renee hard before Charlie took her back to the airport and she promised to stay in touch more often. Her mother drove her crazy but she still loved her.

Charlie was not so sure about her and Paul, but he was very happy to have Bella stay close to him for as long as possible. He was a bit put out that inviting Renee over hadn't quite turned out the way he expected. He was clearly not happy about Bella trying to date Paul but he had to let her try. Billy must definitely have had an influence there. He drew the line at allowing them to have sex 'under his roof' as he put it. Bella argued for some overnight stays at Paul's then and he grudgingly allowed that.

They were going to arrange a second hand car for her as Paul had suggested. Jake had found a Subaru 4wd outback station wagon; perfect for a kid and in pretty good condition. It just needed some minor mechanical repairs that he was happy to do for free for Bella. Charlie paid for the parts and Phil and Renee bought the car. Jake had managed to get it for a really good price as the owner thought the repairs would be really costly. So everyone was happy.

The baby was nineteen weeks now and Bella had some new symptoms; leg cramps and numbness in her fingers and toes. It was irritating but she felt so much happier that nothing really got her down now.

FF_2154210_ - 18/10/2010 01:12:00 PM


	30. Pack play

**Chapter 30 pack play**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

**AN: odd - some people expressed concern that Bella would agree to Charlie's 'no sex under my roof' edict – I was drawing on personal experience – my mother made my brother and his live in partner sleep in separate bedrooms, five years after they had started living together – plus is Charlie going to cut Paul any slack?**

It was weeks ago that Sam and Jared had asked her out to the rez and she had never taken them up on it. She pestered Paul until he told her when the next pack get together was and she invited herself. She found Sam's note and rang Emily to ask if there was anything she could bring. Emily was pleased to hear she could bake and Bella promised to bring some desserts. Sam can't have told her he ate Bella's baking that time he came to the shop to talk to her. He must have been serious when he said that Emily would not like hearing he had eaten her cookies.

She arrived at Paul's house with an overnight bag. The house was unlocked and he was off somewhere. She was so sure of herself she thought she might leave a toothbrush there. Not that he had asked her to move in or anything. But she felt that a toothbrush would not be crossing any boundaries. She placed it in the glass in the bathroom with a little humph of achievement. It was all good. She caught sight of her face in the mirror and smiled at herself. Ugh this mirror was disgusting. She found some paper towel and cleaned it; much better. She cleaned the toilet while she was at it.

She had also brought out cake tins stuffed with brownie and a couple of pies. She was really apprehensive about meeting the other …what did she call them… wolf girls? None of them were married or marked as far as she knew; only she had that dubious honour. And no one had explained to her what it meant. Quil had said they didn't really know what it meant.

Maybe it was like a badge of honour and she should be proud of it. But she was unsure of herself. What if the others got offended at her showing it off? She felt like she was the new girl at the high school; insecure with herself …again. She thought she might wait for Paul to get back and then they could go to the Uleys together; yeah that sounded like a plan. She pulled a book out of her bag and lay on the lounge with her feet up.

She heard the back door slam and she called out, "I'm in the lounge room."

He came in and stood looking down at her. His cut-offs hung low on his hips and he was shirtless.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just reading a book until you got back and we can go to Sam's," she cheerfully replied.

He didn't look impressed; maybe that wasn't what he was asking. "Ahh…," she mumbled, "I thought we had that… thing today… and we could go... you know… together…" She trailed off. She got that feeling that she had made a mistake somehow.

His face hadn't changed. She stood up, clutching her book. She slipped her feet back into her shoes and looked around for her bag. It must be in the kitchen.

"Fine," she huffed, "I can tell when I'm not wanted." She grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder and headed for the door. He hadn't moved.

"You can bring the desserts to the function," she ordered over her shoulder as she reached for the doorknob.

"Where do you think you're going?" he barked at her.

"What? Are you kidding me?" she glared at him. "I'm going to Jake's; at least they don't get all shitty if I take up space on their lounge."

She almost made it off the porch before he grabbed her. He lifted her by the arms and carried her back in the house; kicking the door shut with his foot. She couldn't fight him he was too strong. But she could still talk.

"Don't want me near Jake huh?" she taunted.

Silence.

"He's my friend."

"He's not your friend."

"Yes he is; he cares about me. Always has." That at least, she was sure about.

"Shut up."

"So what are you so shitty about?"

"You didn't ask."

"I don't need to ask, we are '_dating'_," she reminded him.

"Yeah," he grunted. He didn't look happy about it.

"Jesus Christ Paul, make up your mind." Dating Paul was really improving her cursing she thought. She headed for the door again. She was not going to stay here and be treated like this. She was happy before, dammit and he was ruining everything.

His arm reached over her head and slammed the door shut.

She was pressed face first into the wall next to the door with his whole body up behind her. He was hard again. Perversely, she felt herself soften against him. What the hell was wrong with her? Her heart rate increased as he moved her hair off her neck, his face rubbed at the back of her neck.

"I don't want you to go; I want you to stay," he murmured against her skin.

"You don't know what you want."

"Yeah I do, I want this," as he slid his hands inside her panties. His fingers pushed into her groin on either side of her mound and pressed in so that her clitoris was trapped between both sides. She twitched like he had tasered her.

And God save her, she wanted it too. He lifted her bag off her shoulder and started to undress her.

They were a little late for the get together. Bella wasn't sure what to call it; 'pack meeting' sounded too much like cub scouts and 'party' it certainly was not. Leah looked least impressed with their late arrival. Unless she scowled at everyone like that all the time; now that just wasn't possible was it?

Emily was welcoming and seemed genuinely happy to see them.

"We just put the meat on the table," gushed Emily, "Perfect timing." She saw the tins Paul was carrying as he headed for the kitchen. "Wow, thanks so much for all of that." Bella waved the pies at her. "Kitchen for these too?" she asked.

As she put them down on the counter crowded with containers and plates, she was pulled into a hug. It was Jake. Paul had dumped the tins and had vanished.

"Bells," he greeted her but then he pulled back a little and it occurred to Bella that Paul had made damn sure she reeked of him. If it was for Jake's benefit or someone else's she didn't know, but their sensitive noses must be able to smell him all over her. She blushed at the thought.

"Hey Jake, how are you going on my new car?" she asked.

"Well it's not new, but it may as well be in another week or so. Good as… or so they say." He beamed at her.

"I really appreciate you doing that for me," she told him.

"How's the little guy?" he asked as he placed his hand on her tummy.

She resisted the urge to tell him 'squashed flat as a pancake' at the moment. "He's fine, doing all the right things I think." She was really starting to get a bit of a bulge and she had noticed that people felt the need to rub it, like she was a lucky Buddha statue or something. She assumed that was only going to get worse.

"Grab a plate and get some food. Pack rule is that the women get first go, otherwise they would all starve," he laughed.

She did that and he trailed along with her. Paul had disappeared somewhere. So she took a seat outside at a bench with Jake, Quil and Embry. They chatted for a while. Sam got her a drink refill before she could get up. She nudged Quil at one stage. "Where's Kathleen?" she asked.

"Not invited," he explained.

"Oh," and she thought about it for a minute, "Really?" He shrugged.

She introduced herself to Kim, Jared's imprint and they really didn't have anything to say to each other. Paul appeared and threw himself down on the ground with a plate ridiculously piled with food. He had just got through it all when a wolf howl went up. Everyone froze, and then the pack all looked at Sam. It was eerie how they moved as a unit.

"Embry, phase and find out what's happening."

Embry was already running for the forest at the back of the house, ripping off his clothes as he went, before Sam had finished the sentence. The others seemed to buzz with repressed excitement.

Embry's head stuck out of the forest and he called "Two vamps, Seth's tracking. He needs help."

"Okay," Sam marshalled his thoughts, "Leah stay here, everyone else phase."

"Sam," Leah whined, "I can fight."

"I know, that's why I am leaving you here alone to protect the women," Sam argued. "Now!" he shouted at the rest. They were mostly stripping down where they were and running for the forest in their trousers or shorts. Bella thought that phasing in the open might not be the best idea, just in case anyone saw them. Paul nodded at her; she wasn't sure what that meant.

And just like that they were all gone.

The women looked at each other. Leah still looked sulky; Kim and Emily looked worried. Bella wasn't sure what she felt.

Emily wandered over and got Embry's clothes and dropped them next to the table with the other piles. Leah had thrown herself on the ground and was pulling up some offensive piece of grass.

Kim was fidgeting nervously.

"I know how you must feel but I am sure they will be fine; they do this all the time right?" Bella attempted to comfort her.

"How would you know how I feel?" snapped Kim.

Bella was taken aback. Now that was just rude. Leah watched her curiously. Her run-in with Paul and make-up sex had worn her out more than she realized. It was unlike her but she snapped right back.

"My father is the chief of police in Forks; every single day when he straps his gun on, I worry that he will get hurt. It's EXACTLY the same," snapped Bella.

Leah gave a chortle of glee.

Kim looked shocked for a second and then she apologized. "I'm sorry…it's just that you are not an imprint…"

"Seriously? This is your apology?" Bella was dumbfounded. Before she could say anything else, she got to her feet. "Bathroom," she stated. One word sentences would stop her saying something she would probably regret later. As she walked away, she heard Emily reprimand Kim, "Kim she's pregnant; she has more to lose than most."

She didn't wait to hear Kim's response; she doubted it would be conciliatory.

After the bathroom she stood in the kitchen and thought she would wash up; she didn't feel like being social anymore.

Leah picked up a tea towel and helped her.

"Aren't you supposed to be on guard?" Bella growled at her before she could think better of it.

"That's just Sam's bullshit; nothing gets past them," Leah stated. "He usually finds some way to keep me out of it."

"Well that has to suck," said Bella.

Leah laughed. Bella didn't think she had ever heard her laugh before.

"I mean you are a wolf, but you're not… you know," she expanded.

"Yeah that's it exactly."

Leah watched her for a while. "They are frightened of you," she explained.

"Why?" asked Bella.

"You are a college girl; well you deferred but they didn't get in at all and… you're not native and you are not an imprint." She put away some plates. "They don't know what to do with you."

"I thought I was avoiding _them_ for all these weeks," Bella giggled. "I thought they were imprints and I was not… you know."

"No you're something else," agreed Leah.

"And I'm marked right?" she glanced at Leah and she looked amused.

"Yeah, trust Paul to fuck the rules."

"Thanks for helping Leah, but you had better get back outside, just in case," Bella suggested.

"Sure sure," she agreed.

"Oh Leah, before I forget… could you tell Seth that I didn't tell on him to Paul. Well at least not consciously," she blushed. "Evidently I talk in my sleep. I didn't mean to break his confidence. Will you tell him that for me?"

Leah nodded.

Bella tidied up and fiddled around in the kitchen for a little longer; she didn't want to go outside and she didn't feel like she could just leave. Plus she _was_ a little worried about Paul. But just as she stepped out the back door, there was a yipping noise from the forest and Emily ran for the house.

"Injuries," explained Leah. Bella inhaled sharply and put her hand over her belly as figures tumbled from the forest. She held the door open to assist as Jake and Quil helped Jared across the grass and into the house; his leg had been slashed badly. Someone had tied a ripped up piece of clothing over the wound. Paul followed and pulled her into a hug. He sighed heavily into her hair. He smelt like wood smoke and something sweet.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We got them," he explained, "But Jared got a little too close and one scratched his leg."

"That was a scratch?" she exclaimed.

"Basically," he shrugged. "We heal fast you know. Lucky it wasn't a bite; that's poison to us."

She looked up but couldn't see Kim now; she was probably inside with her imprint.

"Cool… pie!" crowed Paul and headed inside. He wasn't the only one who had room for dessert. Seth was starving and helped himself to a pile of leftovers. He deliberately didn't go near Bella. She thought he might still be upset with her over the arm breaking incident. She tried to smile at him but he glanced pointedly at Paul and ignored her.

She could hear Sam telling Emily that Jared would stay with them overnight and should be healed by the morning. Further cover for the pack; he couldn't let anyone witness his rapid healing speed. She was used to this sticking together after an incident; cops did it too.

"You staying?" Paul asked her through a mouthful of pie.

"Yes."

If you want me, she left unsaid.

FF_2154210_ - 19/10/2010 01:12:00 PM


	31. Seventh innings stretch

**Chapter 31 Seventh innings stretch**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

**AN: by request from mrsjim and many others for the bat and sabby for the forest**

Jake was being especially sulky this day and Bella was tired. She was shitty with Paul and she just didn't have the energy to fight with Jake too. She wouldn't have been here in the ramshackle Black garage except for the fact that her truck was running badly and she had brought it to Jake to repair. Her new second hand car was almost ready; Jake was waiting on a part.

Normally the while-you-wait service was good, but she was on edge today.

Jake was whinging about Paul and while she agreed with half of what he said, it didn't help. In point of fact she probably agreed with more than half of what he said and that actually made it worse.

"…and the council did nothing about the marking punishment," Jake grumbled away. "I thought you weren't _allowed_ to mark without tribal council permission…but oh no Paul does it…"

She was almost not listening to him, flicking through some magazine. What did she care about Sports Illustrated anyway?

"Sam mentioned something about marking, what's the big deal about it?"

"No one knows the difference between marking and imprinting," Jake was buried under the bonnet, "But we know you can't breed with anyone else once you're marked."

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"Oh fuck," he jolted and banged his head on the bonnet lid. He backed slowly away from the truck clutching his head with one hand and holding a tool in the other. "I shouldn't have told you that," he realized.

She sat silently for a minute, Jake waited for the explosion.

"Keys," she told him.

"What?"

"Keys to the Rabbit, Jake. NOW!"

"Bells? What are you going to do?"

"None of your damn business!" She snatched them from his hand. He was mumbling an apology but she ignored him. She was beyond angry, she had moved on to some icy plateau above anger. She drove to Paul's. She pulled up and let herself in. She searched through the house but he was not there, but she found a handy baseball bat in the bedroom. She wasn't sure she was really angry enough to use it but it looked sufficiently scary. Not that she could really hurt him anyway; stupid fast healing werewolves.

There was a path out of the forest that he always used coming home from patrol, so she waited just inside the forest for him. She hadn't been there long when she heard voices, one sounded like Leah. Great. A witness.

"Bella?" he called out eagerly. Typical, he could smell her. She wondered what fury smelt like.

He jogged eagerly towards her but stopped when he saw her slapping the bat into her other palm. Leah guffawed. Paul glared at her. Then he looked back to Bella.

"Sweetheart?" he tried. He never used pet names like that. "Something wrong?"

"What makes you say that?" she asked sweetly.

"Aah… the bat," he ventured.

"Marking," she stated.

"Leah, fuck off," he told her.

"No way, I want to see this," she chortled and leant against a tree.

He stepped towards her, his hands held low and open. "What about it?"

"I have learnt that I can't 'breed' with anyone else," she stated, "Because** you **bit me."

"Aah … yeah…maybe… they don't really know." He kept talking, "The pack hasn't existed for three generations…there's a lot of stuff they don't know. No one has a clue what a difference marking makes or what it really does."

She pointed the end of the bat at him. "STOP!" she ordered. He had been slowly creeping towards her

"Did you know that when you bit me?"

He looked conflicted.

"**Paul!**"

"I thought it was an old wives tale," he blustered.

"Imprinting is real, why wouldn't** it** be?"

"Good point," interjected Leah.

"Shut up," snarled Paul.

He tried again, "At that stage we only had two imprints in the pack. We didn't know if that was normal or not either."

"Have you bitten anyone else?"

"**What?** No!"

"Well how would** I **know?"

"Only you." He tried the sad puppy eyes.

She pointed the bat at him again, "Cut that out, it doesn't work," she hissed at him.

She had made a mistake though; the eyes had distracted her enough for him to creep closer. His long arm snaked out and caught the end of the bat. He held it easily in his big hand and she tried to pull it back. She huffed with the effort; there was no way she could win this tug of war. They stared at each other. She was breathing heavily. He lifted his arm straight up above his head and because she refused to let go of the bat; she was dragged in closer to him.

His other arm reached to the back of her neck and pulled her face towards his. She tried to fight but he was just too strong. She was finished if he kissed her; like always. She squirmed and he mashed his face against her. Damn her stupid body; she just melted. She did let go of the bat eventually, but only so that she could grab him. He still held it and when he had finished kissing her he drew his head back.

"That was hot," he told her. "Were you really going to use this?" He tapped her on the arse with it.

"As if I could really hurt you," she suggested benignly.

He looked doubtful, like he wasn't sure if she meant she couldn't hit him or, that he couldn't be hurt if she did hit him. Then he decided it didn't matter and kissed her again. He was only dressed in the usual cut-offs so she could run her hands all over his warm skin. He smelt sweaty and earthy from his patrol and she felt an insane desire to lick him.

"Only you," he told her again. "Never even _wanted_ to bite anyone else," he added.

He tugged her back into the forest.

"Leah?" she asked.

"Gone," he told her as he started tearing her clothes off.

"The forest?"

"Yeah …happy memories," he told her.

He placed the bat horizontally across two branches and looked at the height.

Bella watched him, "What are you doing?"

"Spread 'em," he instructed, "and hang onto that."

It kind of turned her on when he ordered her to do things; historically it always ended well for her at any rate. She faced the tree and held onto the bat; it was smooth in her hands. He slipped out of his cut-offs and lay on his back. He scooted between her legs, she watched him. He leant his back on the tree trunk and smirked up at her. His face was perfectly level with her groin. She inhaled in anticipation. His hands reached behind her and he held the globes of her arse in each hand.

She reached one hand down and ran it through his hair. He closed his eyes and made that kind of purring noise he had.

"Bat," he ordered.

"Okay," she agreed returning her hands to it, but then she chuckled.

His head pulled back again, "What?" he asked.

"I can't see you," she told him, "Buddy's in the way."

"Well," his voice dropped and went all gravelly, "You will just have to feel me."

She shivered. She was already so wet with anticipation. He buried his face between her legs and she gasped and clutched the bat with both hands. He fastened his mouth over her and sucked. She moaned. He lapped and caressed her with his tongue. She bent her knees and drove herself onto his face. Her first orgasm came fast but he kept going. His long fingers slipped into her; in and out. He avoided her clit now but licked and nibbled around it. It drove her crazy. She was rocking herself in time with his finger thrusts, clutching at the smooth bat. Her legs were shivering as the muscles strained to hold her up. With a final deep thrust of his fingers, he latched onto her clit.

"Oh Jesus," she exclaimed as she came hard, shuddering.

He barely gave her time to get her breath back.

"Let go," he ordered and she almost collapsed onto him. He held her easily at her thighs and slid down the tree until he was flat on his back. That must have hurt but he didn't seem to care. She felt for him with one hand and held him as he pulled her down and she sank onto his hard cock. "Oh," she breathed.

His eyes had closed with delight. She tried to lift herself but her legs were still too shaky. He seemed to realize and his big hands locked under her armpits and lifted her; sliding her slowly back down.

"You feel so good," she told him as her head tilted back and she looked up at the forest.

"Mmm hmm," he agreed.

He lifted and lowered her effortlessly; he started to get a rhythm, lifting her slowly and dropping her faster. She clutched at him with her internal muscles; she tried to grip him on the way out and she could tell from his appreciative moan that he liked that. At this angle, Buddy was out of the way and he built up to slamming her down on him. She felt another orgasm creeping up on her and when it hit she clutched at his chest, sinking her nails into his flesh. His back arched under her and he strained to reach further inside her. With a final thrust he exploded inside her, the tendons in his neck straining with the effort.

She almost collapsed but his safe hands were still holding her; stopping her from squishing her tummy. She churned appreciatively on him and smiled languorously at him.

"How are the legs?" he asked after she had rested for a while.

"I'm okay, I think," she said. She tucked her feet under herself and stood up. She rather liked seeing him like this; at her feet. He watched her. She rested a hand against the tree; standing up too quickly often made her feel faint.

He had got to his feet and collected their discarded clothing. With a smack on her naked arse, he ran for the house.

"Oh you…" she exclaimed as he streaked across the grass leaving her naked in the forest.

"I've still got the bat!" she shouted after him.

FF_2154210_ - 20/10/2010 03:24:00 AM


	32. Kathleen and Quil

**Chapter 32 Kathleen and Quil**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

Back at work she and Kathleen were catching up on their weekend news. She was worried about _her _status with the pack, but Kathleen was lower than her; she was not an imprint, she was not marked; she was just …what? Quil's girlfriend? Was she a girlfriend even? A friend with benefits? Bella felt more concerned about her than herself. Kathleen assured her she was fine, she had Quil and that was enough for her. There was something in her history, Bella was sure, but if she didn't want to share it, she was not going to push.

"So how are you and Paul going?"

"I don't know… I mean I have never dated before except for that aborted attempt with Edward." She sighed heavily. Kathleen looked worried.

"What?" she asked.

"He gives me such mixed messages. He stays away from my house; frightened of Charlie I suppose but he goes crazy if I overstep and drop in at his place uninvited or leave a toothbrush or clothes at his house. He flirts with other women and picks fights with me and then we make up; and by make up I mean have amazing make up sex. Is that normal?"

Kathleen frowned and didn't answer her.

"It's not…is it?"

"Ah what is normal?" asked Kathleen rhetorically, but then a customer came in and the conversation was forgotten.

**

* * *

**

That night Kathleen was shocked out of her sleep; she was instantly awake. Something had frightened her out of the nice dream she was having. She heard it again; a wolves howl. My god that was really close; too close to be heard in the centre of Forks

She got out of bed. She looked out the window of her bedroom; it looked over the car park. Jesus what the hell was that in the car park? It was gigantic and pacing back and forth across the small space.

What the hell? She grabbed her robe wrapped it around herself; the air was cold and crisp.

She made her way to the door of her apartment, unlocked it and propped it open so she didn't lock herself out. What on earth was she doing going down there closer to that thing, but she had a feeling she knew this wolf.

She opened the back door of the shop and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Quil?" she called out tentatively.

The massive wolf let out an odd whimpering noise.

"Quil honey what's wrong? Is it your mother? Is she all right? Is somebody hurt?"

There was no response other than a snuffling noise and more pacing.

"Honey I can't talk to you like this, please?" She wedged the door and took some steps down to the car park. He was freaking huge. She held her arms out to him and he approached. Her heart was in overdrive as the massive animal threw itself at her feet. She reached out a shaky hand to touch his head. He was enormous. She kept talking. Mostly to convince herself she was awake and this was not a dream.

"Honey, are you hurt?"

She stroked his head.

"Please tell me what is wrong?"

There was an odd noise and he phased. There was now a large naked man sobbing at her feet. Her arms wrapped around him.

"Quil you are freaking me out please tell me what on earth is wrong. Is it Bella?"

"No, no," he sobbed, "It's just me, I'm a freak."

It occurred to her that was an odd thing to say given he was a gigantic wolf seconds ago.

"Honey, you come inside and tell me everything." She pulled at his shoulders. "Come on. It's cold and we are in the car park. Come on," she tugged at him. He stood and pulled her into a desperate hug. He kissed her frantically as if he thought he was going to lose her.

She managed to get him inside and up the stairs to the apartment. With the door shut she pulled him to her, "Now tell me everything; what on earth has upset you so badly?"

"I imprinted," he sobbed out.

"Which is…?" she asked.

"I found my soul mate; my life partner."

Her heart sank. "Does that mean you are breaking up with me?" She asked. God, how pathetic, thinking of herself at this point. "Wait a sec, if you found your life partner … why aren't you happy about it?"

"You don't understand," he wailed.

"No I don't. So explain it to me please."

"I'm a freak! It must be me, to get it all so wrong."

"Wrong? Quil Ateara, just tell me what has got you so upset," she ordered.

"My soul mate is **two years old **that makes me some kind of weird paedophile or something. How could I feel like that about a…baby?"

"She's a baby?"

His voice changed. "Yeah she is so cute and… fuck… _listen_ to me."

"She's a baby," Kathleen repeated.

"Yeah," he muttered.

She dragged him to the lounge and sat down. They sat there for a while. She thought she might be in shock.

"Quil I need a hot drink to wake me up a little. Do you want anything?" He shook his head.

Kathleen put the kettle on and looked at him on the lounge with his head in his hands. He looked like his world had ended. Her heart wept for him.

She brought him a glass of water that he sucked down eagerly. She squeezed his shoulder. She passed him a tissue she found in her gown pocket and he blew his nose.

She made herself a cup of tea and came back to him. She stood in front of him with her hands wrapped around the mug.

"I love you Quil," she told him. He looked up at her; his face tear stained and his eyes bleak.

"There's something I need to tell you about my history." She couldn't resist; she ran her hand through his hair.

"Now?" he asked.

"Yes now, because I think it is relevant and I think I have a kind of solution."

She sat next to him, he was still naked but she didn't care and he didn't seem to mind. He curled around her when she sat.

"Quil I am a cancer survivor. You have seen the scars and I appreciate that you have never asked me about them. I moved to Forks, to start a new life where people didn't know I had been sick and they didn't treat me differently because of it. I hate that stuff and I hate hospitals." She sipped her tea and got her thoughts together. "You have been an unexpected bonus in my life. I did not come here looking for love and I most certainly never expected to have you interested in me at the age you are."

He was watching her intently. His arm went around her shoulders and his hand was rubbing the top of her arm. She was amazed that he was more worried about her now than himself.

"I think that every day I get to be in this world is a bonus and every day I get with you is icing on the cake. I am happy to share you with your baby… what's her name?"

"Claire."

"That's pretty." She sipped more of her tea. "Realistically you can't have a full relationship with her for what... fifteen years or more? That's longer than most marriages last and if I get you for fifteen years I am happy, hell I am happy if I get you for one more day." She struggled with herself not to cry. "You might feel differently about all this if we were not involved before you …what's it called, 'imprinted' on Claire, but it didn't happen that way."

"I have to spend lots of time with her, I'll get sick if I am away from her," he whispered.

"That's okay, we can work around that," she assured him. "And if I was Claire's mother, I would feel a lot happier leaving her with you, if I knew there was a woman around when she did that. I think that her family might be just as weirded out by this as you are. They may feel comforted to know that you have a girlfriend if I can call myself that. If they took her away from you; if they left the area, it could hurt you both."

"I have to be whatever she wants me to be," Quil stated, "Brother, friend, lover," he paused, "But I suppose she might _never _think of me like that; I just don't know. Guess I will be mostly baby sitter right now."

He looked at her, "I can't ask you to do that for me; to give up everything… for me."

Kathleen shook her head and spoke, "And there's something else I should tell you," she let out a big breath. "Because of the treatment, I can't have children of my own. That has been a problem with dating for a lot of men my age. They want to start a family and I can't help them there," her voice almost broke on the last part. She got herself back together.

She turned to face him and put her palm on his cheek. "So I get you and a little girl I can think of as a bonus. And if all we have is a year together or two years then I will be really happy with that."

"I won't age," he whispered like it was a confession. "I will have to keep phasing so that I am not too old for Claire you know… when the time comes."

"And this is a problem how?" Kathleen chuckled.

"What?" he was incredulous.

Her hand reached up to hold his cheek. "Well think about it, I already have a gorgeous toy boy and you tell me that in ten years time you will still be the same. God my mouth is watering at the prospect."

He reached over and took her mug out of her hand and placed it carefully on the coffee table. Then he scooped her up and ran for the bedroom.

FF_2154210_ - 21/10/2010 01:07:00 PM


	33. Trouble in paradise

**Chapter 33 trouble in paradise**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

Bella and Paul continued to 'date'; he hated the term and always used finger apostrophes whenever he said it. She was feeling lost again. Everywhere they went she had the spectre of incredulous women; she could just tell by the looks they gave her that they thought she had only 'got' Paul by falling pregnant. And whilst that was strictly true; it didn't make her feel any better. Truth be told, this feeling of inadequacy had started when she was dating Edward, it was just worse now she felt even less physically attractive.

They seemed to run into a constant stream of women who had been with Paul before, and happily offered to do so again, whether Bella could hear them or not. It really started to get her down.

Combined with the fact that as the pregnancy progressed, she got even less sure of her body. She was now battling stretch marks with every brand of massage oil she could find (apricot kernel oil seemed the best for her). Her feet had spread out like some Neanderthal and her ankles swelled up like mushrooms. None of her favourite shoes fitted anymore and new shoes caused problems. Her back ached and she got maniacal about brushing her teeth for some reason. She started to feel like a whale.

Paul always seemed willing to have sex with her wherever and whenever but he was not affectionate in public anymore; if he ever had been. He didn't hold her hand, put his arm around her; they didn't look like a happy lovey-dovey couple, so she really couldn't blame women for assuming they were not and propositioning Paul. She started to get the idea that he was ashamed of her somehow.

He was not making any noise about her moving in with him; before or after the baby was born.

They weren't married and neither of them wore a ring of any kind. She noticed women checking sometimes and that made her feel bad, too. Not that she was even sure she_ wanted_ to marry him, but sometimes it would be nice to be asked.

And they fought all the time. Every second discussion turned into an argument. He had looked at that girl, he would deny it when she had _seen_ him do it and it would be on. Each time, it got worse; he openly flirted with women almost right in front of her.

She was so confused. The sex with him was still amazing and it seemed more fiery; almost better, after a fight. If they were with the wolf pack, she would compare herself with Kim and Emily and find herself wanting. Kim was plain at first glance but transformed when Jared looked at her. They were beautiful girls; even Emily's ruined face couldn't hide how beautiful she was and Bella felt like plain Jane or maybe whale Gail. But what really tore her heart out was the way the wolf boys were with their women; they fawned on them, they looked at them with adoring eyes. They stayed by their sides constantly and made sure they were happy. Paul just disappeared half the time and she didn't know where he was or what he was doing.

Every pack get together she would end up sitting with Jake and sometimes Leah. Then Paul would show up, sit with her for a while, they would argue, go home and fuck.

Or shuffle the order for variety.

But what** really** upset her was when Quil imprinted. Sure Claire was two years old and it was all kinds of weird, but that meant that Sam, Jared and Quil had all imprinted. It was starting to look like a more common thing than the histories had indicated. Seth, Jake and Embry remained; and of course, Paul.

She couldn't imagine how she would feel if they were out together one day and Paul imprinted on some random female. Pregnant or not; nothing seemed to be able to stop it. She worried about that.

They did have good days. She had started to recognize when the baby moved; early on it felt like a butterfly flutter, but got more pronounced every week. She was about 25 weeks now and had trouble sleeping. So she had all night to toss and turn and worry about everything.

It didn't help.

**Meanwhile back at the rez**

Jake, Embry and Quil were having an afternoon at Quil's. They couldn't watch a movie or play X-box because Claire was with him and he didn't want her damaged by such things. But they took what they could get, if they wanted to see Quil, Claire was now part of the package. Neither boy really minded.

They were discussing Paul and Bella.

"Nah, I reckon they're imprinted," Quil sounded positive. "Well if it isn't _actual _imprinting; it's something damn close to it."

"What? No way," exclaimed Jake.

"My theory by Quil Ateara," muttered Embry.

"Well think about it," said Quil. "Is she even his type?"

"No he likes busty," said Embry, "and usually blond."

"Bella doesn't have a bust," Jake pointed out.

"It was ladies night, how many girls were in that bar that would have been Paul's type?" posed Quil.

"Dozens," they chorused.

"Did he do her in the bar?" asked Quil "Heck we've all seen him slam someone up against the wall in that corridor outside of the bathrooms."

"No, or the utility closet," added Jake.

"Did he do her in the alley outside?"

"No."

"…and we've all seen that too," added Embry.

"Has Paul_ ever_ not used a condom?" from Quil.

"No. He's rabid about that stuff."

Jake interrupted, "Wait a sec, you think he took her to tribal land… you mean he deliberately took her there?"

"Yeah," agreed Quil. "You can't tell me he didn't know where that was? He's a wolf; he knows exactly where he is at any time. Plus he said he wanted to take her 'somewhere that felt right', remember? Well you probably don't Jake; you were pretty upset the day he told the pack about it."

"He could have meant felt right to him; do we feel different on tribal land?" Embry put in.

"So you think he imprinted on her in the bar?" queried Jake.

"Yeah; it's the only way it makes any sense to me," summarised Quil.

"Before he even bought her a drink or anything?" said Embry.

"Yeah well that might be why she reacted so weirdly. I mean you know Bella; the whole thing was out of character for her."

"Something weird happened that night,_ that_ is a definite," Embry stated. "Did he know she was_ your_ Bella?"

Jake gave him a look.

"You know what I mean," blustered Embry.

"He said he didn't know it was her, but he should have been able to recognise her from my memories right?"

"Jared said he didn't recognize her either that night," added Quil. "She was all dressed up for clubbing."

"If it _is_ imprinting, why would he put himself through this?" queried Jake, "Why would he behave the way he does?"

"I don't know why you would do that," stated Embry.

"He's perverse," muttered Quil.

"It's like hurting yourself because it feels better when you stop," suggested Embry.

"But he doesn't act like any of the other imprinted guys, I mean he can be almost nasty to her sometimes, that doesn't sound like true imprinting to me," Jake commented.

There was a pause.

"Claire bear, don't eat that Honey," cajoled Quil, taking the crayon out of her mouth.

"Qwil draw dog," she ordered.

"Sure Honey," he happily agreed.

"Oh come on," he continued, "Can you imagine Emily if Paul imprinted? She'd be all happy and cutesy. He'd be barfing; he hates the whole imprint thing. This is a way for him to cloud the whole issue. Everyone is so angry with him for the way he has been behaving and he broke the rules and marked her and all of that… no one has stopped to ask if he imprinted on her; no one, not even the council."

"Shit Quil, when did you get so observant?" asked Jake; then he winced because he had sworn in front of Claire and Quil frowned at him.

"Oh it's Kathleen," he blithely answered. "She makes me notice stuff. Seriously guys have you seen the way Paul watches her all the time? He leaves her alone, but he is always watching her from somewhere. I don't think she even realizes. Come on…" he looked at them and rolled his eyes when they didn't respond. "It's exactly the way Sam watches Emily. You scope it out sometime, with a subtle side of Paul you know." He wiped Claire's hand with a tissue.

"And the sex," he added. "They have more sex than any other imprinted couple."

"Quil?"

"It's the mark. Man, he touches that mark and she jumps him," Quil sounded envious. When the others looked at him in disbelief, he added, "**She** told me that one."

Embry was floored, "But they fight all the time."

"Turns them both on," said Quil sagely.

They just looked at him.

"You watch them." Quil put his hands over Claire's ears. She squirmed. "Time how long it takes them from fighting to fucking." Both Jake and Embry were looking incredulous. "Seriously," said Quil as he kissed Claire to apologize.

"Qwil," she whined at him.

88888888

The next bonfire Jake, Quil and Embry sat together and watched Paul and Bella.

It was a full tribe bonfire and there were a lot of young people there. Paul was lying on the ground, leaning back with his elbows behind him and he watched a young girl walk past. He smiled at her when she noticed his gaze. Bella fumed on the other side of the fire. She put down her drink and stormed over to him. She leant down and said something to him in a low voice. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. She crossed her arms and tossed her head. He got to his feet, dusted off his arse and tried to touch her arm. She shook him off.

"Man, this is fun," said Embry.

"I'm surprised she didn't stamp her foot," from Jake.

She poked him in the chest and his head drew back. He leant down and said something to her that made her gasp and then she turned and strode away towards the house. Paul sighed heavily and then followed her. He jogged a little to catch her up and he grabbed her upper arm just as she got level with the house.

"Wait for it…" said Quil.

They listened intently for a minute or so and then heard a thump noise flowed by a moan. They probably wouldn't have heard it except they were listening for it.

"What was that?" asked Jake.

"Bella's back hitting the side of the house," said Quil casually.

"No way!" exclaimed Embry.

"Yes way. Go look," from Quil. He looked supremely pleased with himself.

"Okay," Embry inhaled and squared his shoulders bravely, "I'm going to check."

They watched him stroll casually over that way. He stuck his head round the corner and drew it back freakily fast. Quil guffawed.

Jake was dumbfounded. "Fuck that was like two minutes; maybe not even."

Embry came back in shock. "Somebody pass the brain bleach. It's bad enough when we see it in Paul's head all the time, but that is too much."

"Man…" Jake sounded awed, "Do you think he does it deliberately?"

"Fucked if I know." Quil sipped his drink. "If it **is** some elaborate game, it seems to work for them both. It's like she has to reclaim him, you know. She must worry about him imprinting."

"I never thought I would say this, but I want to be like Paul," muttered Jake.

"Yeah," they chorused.

"Should someone tell Bella?" asked Jake.

"Nah, I mean she must know he cares about her and she seems to be all right," said Embry.

But Jake wasn't so sure. He wasn't sure that Quil's theory was right or that Bella was okay with this.

FF_2154210_ - 17/05/2012 10:34:00 PM


	34. Over thinking it?

**Chapter 34 over thinking it?**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

Bella was at home, 'nesting' she supposed you would call it. The nursery was all set up so she had moved to outside. Renee kept sending her little extras; things for both her and Buddy. Something made her want to make her house neat and clean; oh who was she kidding? She always cleaned when she was upset or worried. Between it and baking, she felt she had control over some small part of her life. But what the hell she was doing raking the back yard was a mystery to her. She sighed heavily and stroked her stomach. She was so big now at 28 weeks, but hadn't gained much weight anywhere else, so she could see little hands and feet push against her. It was pretty freaky. He rolled over one day and she looked like something from the alien movie.

Some days she would push him back. Once she swore he had his foot stuck under her ribs; it hurt and she shoved him back before she had thought about it. But he seemed to be okay. If his legs were as long as his father's he wouldn't have much room in there.

The last scan had confirmed it was a boy; she felt rather pleased about that. Not that she would have been disappointed with a girl; she was just **so** sure it was a boy and had been from the first she knew of him. He seemed to get more active when she rested; perverse little guy must take after his father there too; more active in bed. She snorted – like they ever made it to the bed?

Thinking of his father made her remember that she had to ask Paul to go to birth classes with her. She worried that he would hate that and would jack up; maybe she should take Kathleen or Jake as back up. She felt sure Paul would let her down somehow; he was always letting her down. She sighed again. She had asked him to come over so she could broach the issue with him. He did actually go to the scan with her but it was the only thing he had really done for the baby. He had been awed by seeing the little guy all folded up in there.

She heard her old truck chug up to the front; speaking of whom, here he was.

"I'm out the back!" she called out after a minute. He would hear her. He jogged around the side of the house, she sighed again as she caught sight of him, he was so impressive and she was just…normal… and the size of a whale.

"Hey," he called out as he approached. "What are you doing?"

"Oh just tidying up," she responded.

"The _yard _needs tidying?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she waved her hand, "whatever…"

He came up and kissed her on the forehead. "How's Buddy?"

"Wriggly today,"

He placed his hand on her stomach; she swore the baby could hear him and reacted to him. "Hey, you – give your mother a break," he told him. She snorted.

"What?" he queried.

"Like _you_ ever give me a break?" she stated.

"Do you want me to?" he asked, he was rubbing her tummy.

"No," she kissed him, "no…"

His hands started to roam and he pulled her in close. "Look at you all rounded and fertile… makes me horny… but you know that, don't you…" He grabbed her hand and shoved it into his groin. "Feel that? I get all hard just looking at you …"

"Hey, Charlie said not under his roof," she reminded him, "and you are always hard."

She gave him a squeeze; couldn't resist.

"We're not 'under his roof'," he said punctuated by kisses. "We're outside. I'm always hard when_ you_ are around." He pulled back and looked at her. I think you need a lie down Bella," he told her seriously.

She looked confused, "A lie down?" and then as the light dawned, "oh, I see…do I?' she flirted.

"Yeah," his voice always went low and husky when he was eager to bed her; she loved it. "Oh look at that, a hammock," he said as he tugged her towards it.

"Lucky you are here," she commented, "I can't get in or out of that thing without help. Well I couldn't when I wasn't pregnant, I have no chance now. I am more of a porch swing girl now," she laughed. "This isn't what I asked you to visit for, you know."

"I know," he confirmed as he pulled a towel from the clothes line. "Panties off girl," he told her. She obeyed. Sex with him always made her feel better and she was a bit low today, so she was ready for a pick-me-up. Feeling naughty she slipped her panties down; she couldn't help looking around before she hoisted her skirt up.

"No one is around," Paul comforted her.

"Like you care?" she chided him.

"Yeah," he laughed, "remember that old lady in the park? She damn near had a coronary."

Bella frowned, "I think it was me being pregnant that _really_ freaked her out."

"Reverse cowgirl," he sighed happily.

He opened his jeans and sat on the edge of the hammock and pulled her back against him; then he seemed to just roll back and pull her on top of him. As she landed on him, he made an 'ouf' noise.

"Damn girl, you're putting on weight for some reason," he joked.

"That reminds me, I need to ask you if you can come to birth classes with me."

"Classes? But I_ hate_ school," he whined. His hands were busy behind her, now she realized what the towel was for as he spread it over her; effectively covering them both. He shifted a little and slid his hand between her legs. He nuzzled at her neck. He had one long leg touching the ground and he rocked the hammock with little pushes from his foot.

"Mmm," she purred, "That feels good." She meant his hand between her legs, but the rocking was good too. Damn he had such long fingers; she moaned softly. The hammock pushed them together. He timed his entry perfectly; he lifted her a little and slid into her as they rocked back.

"Oh Paul," she moaned. There was that feeling again; she was only whole with him inside her. She had nothing to grab so she reached a hand up behind her to run through his hair and to hold him against her. The slow rocking and the gentle build-up was extraordinary; not their usual style. Her arm moved down to his leg and rubbed along it.

Her first orgasm crept up on her slowly and was more intense for it. She sank her nails into his thigh with the force of it.

"Atta girl," he encouraged as she moaned and tried to push herself back onto him. She clenched him hard. "Ouch," he complained, "you are gonna snap me in half."

"Kegel exercises," she grunted.

"Hmmm," he murmured, "I like it… breeding…" he sniffed at her. "You smell good… and you taste even better," he added.

The second orgasm came when he sucked on the mark and lifted a little into her. One hand was under her shirt and massaging her breast gently through her bra, the other stroked her clitoris. The combined stimulation brought her undone and he followed soon after.

He wriggled to lift his leg and she giggled.

"What are you doing now?" she asked.

"My leg," he whined, "I cut off the circulation."

They rocked together contentedly, but then her stomach jumped.

"Whoa," exclaimed Paul, "check that out!" His hand covered her stomach to feel the baby. "He kicked me."

"I read about this," Bella explained. "Sometimes orgasms wake them up."

"What?"

"Some women report the baby is more active after orgasm. I read it in one of those birth books."

"So he likes it?"

"Maybe the muscles all contract and squish him; he's more likely to be complaining."

"Yeah?" He leant towards her tummy. "Suck it up Buddy," he told the bump. "Uh oh," he said. "Charlie approaches."

"Help me get out of here," Bella begged. He laughed but pushed her from behind and they both fell out of the hammock; Paul stopped her from falling on her face.

"Panties…where are my panties?" Paul was fixing his jeans and tucking in his t-shirt.

She handed him the rake "Make yourself useful," she told him.

"I thought I already did that," he whined.

She rolled her eyes at him.

When Charlie came out the back door Paul was raking and she was pegging the towel back on the line.

"Hey dad," she called, hoping she looked somewhat together.

Charlie made some grunt noise of greeting at Paul and went back inside. They really were _not_ getting on. Charlie was trying, but he dealt with Paul like he was an unexploded bomb he expected to blow up in his face at any minute; or maybe _her _face.

Paul watched Charlie go back inside and then he approached her. "I should get going," he said.

She sighed and kissed him goodbye. He stroked her tummy and took off. A few minutes later she realized he hadn't actually agreed to go to the birth classes with her.

Typical.

Jake phoned later that evening and she asked** him **if he would go with her to the birth classes, and he of course agreed. Perfect, ever reliable Jacob Black; why oh why hadn't she got involved with him instead? It just made Paul look worse. Then she realized that Jake phoned her at least once every day, sometimes twice, to ask about her and the baby; he left her little gifts like the bracelet with the wooden wolf. He had carved one for the baby too. He made it out of driftwood so it was a light almost silver colour; like Paul's fur when he was phased.

Jake was just _perfect._ And watching Kathleen and Quil together just seemed to point out Paul's flaws more lately too. Not that it was hard to see them; they were huge!

Charlie called out to her; he had made a pot of tea for her. She trailed inside feeling down and depressed again. At least she could put her feet up and have a break for a while.

Later it occurred to her that Paul had never said he loved her…that was weird wasn't it? Had she ever told him, she loved_ him_? She couldn't remember. She had told Billy that she thought she loved him but that was before they were 'dating'; oh God, _she _was putting apostrophes around it now.

They had never said those words to each other. Wasn't that kind of important? Sure they fucked like bunnies but…did he love her? He argued with her the whole time; he flirts with other women; he disappears and leaves her alone at functions half the time and he never stands up for any of the tough stuff. He doesn't stand up to Charlie, he doesn't come to birth classes, he doesn't phone her much, and he doesn't say he loves her.

The tears ran down her face. Maybe it was the hormones…maybe she was just all kinds of messed up, but Paul just let her down all the time.

FF_2154210_ - 17/05/2012 10:37:00 PM


	35. Allies

**Chapter 35 allies**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

**AN: remember this is my AU version of why Edward left - **

Jake wanted to hear what other people thought of Paul and Bella's relationship. So the next time he was at the beach swimming with Seth and Leah he asked them what they thought. They were lying on the beach gossiping.

"I like her," chortled Leah. "I mean no one in the pack picks a fight with Paul and I have seen her rip his head off and threaten him with a baseball bat. And the way she cut down the imprints that day?" She laughed at the memory. "Selfish little gits hadn't thought beyond themselves and their precious 'mates'; still don't for all the slap Bella gave them. I like Bella's idea that we are like soldiers or cops; that makes me feel better about what we are and what we do, you know? I am protecting my community and they pay me for it now, which is cool." She paused, "And she is the only one who gets how much Sam leaving me out of everything pisses me off."

Seth and Jake gave her a look; who knew Leah liked another girl?

"And," she continued, "She gives Paul as good as he gets. I mean those two go at it anywhere anytime; they are _perfect_ for each other. Paul's memories of where they have had sex? That shit is epic dude – **epic**. And she's pregnant!"

They packed up and headed home.

But Jake started to think it all over. He wasn't really impetuous; he had inherited his father's quiet determination and he rarely gave up on anything. He often thought things through while he was doing his carving; with his hands busy, his mind could wander.

Quil thought they were imprinted; Leah thought they were perfect for each other; his father thought Paul was trying to change and he had to admit he had seemed to have given up screwing anything that moved so that may be true. He had resigned himself that he and Bella were clearly not destined to be together. If he was going to imprint on her, he would have done so by now surely? And if Quil was right and Paul was imprinted on her, then he didn't deserve her. She was marked, whatever that meant. If he loved her, he would **not** treat her like that. He should be like the other men; absolutely devoted to their mates. He could cut Paul some slack; sometimes they made him barf too, but it was not good enough…not for his Bells.

Bella was out of character that whole first night in the forest; it wasn't like her and Paul had mentioned it was weird too. So something had happened that night. And it had something to do with the tribal spirits. It had to be imprinting or something like it. Maybe the mark replicated imprinting? No one knew how marking really affected a relationship. None of the other imprints were marked.

He remembered the way she would lock up if he touched her intimately. Yeah that was like imprinting for sure. But why the hell would Paul try to hide it if he had imprinted? Trust Paul to make something good and loving, perverse and difficult. So maybe he hadn't _really_ imprinted. But there was definitely something there between them.

But what Jake couldn't reconcile was the way Paul wound her up; the way he deliberately pissed her off. It hurt her and he didn't like stuff that hurt his Bells. So he decided in his quiet way, that something had to change. Paul had to lose her to earn her back he thought. There was no point beating Paul up. He actually seemed to enjoy that shit, so Jake had to be subtle.

It wouldn't help to tell her Paul had imprinted on her; she wouldn't believe him and who would, with the way Paul was behaving? Not that he was even sure that that was what it was. Jake knew Bella very well and he knew how damaged she was by the Edward crap and Paul was laying it on just as thick. **It had to stop.**

He needed an ally and he thought of Kathleen. She had an interesting way of seeing through all the crap. She reminded him of Bella's mum sometimes like that.

He started to make plans.

**888888888**

Kathleen was unpacking a shipment when she heard a car pull up out the front of the shop. They were closed for the day. She went to the door and when she saw it was Jake, unlocked it and let him in. "She's not here," she pre-empted.

"Yeah I know. I actually wanted to talk to you."

"To me? Is this about Quil?"

"No."

Silence.

She lifted her eyebrows.

"It's about Bells," he threw himself into a chair with a heavy sigh. "What do you think about Paul and Bella?" he asked her.

"I think they are tearing each other apart," it was Kathleen's turn to sigh. She checked off a couple more volumes, tucking her pencil behind her ear.

"I went out to the rez you know; early on when she was first pregnant. I told him off and told him to fix it and he slammed a door in my face." She shoved the books on the shelf with force. "She tells me they fight and then make up. It's not healthy."

She beat up another book. "But… he does everything she asks him to. She just doesn't know what to ask for. Does that make sense?" she looked at Jake for confirmation. He nodded. "If she could ask him to be a better person, I suspect that he would do it or die trying. I truly believe that he loves her; he just has something wrong in his head that equates love with anger and violence for some reason."

"You never met his dad," snorted Jake.

"Aah," said Kathleen, "Well that would explain it. Help yourself," she pointed at the cookie jar.

"We need to break them up," Jake stated as he reached for a cookie; one of 'Bell's Best'.

Kathleen looked surprised. "Why Jacob, what are you planning?" she asked archly.

"Not permanently," he explained. "Paul needs to lose her so that he will value what he has." He sounded determined.

"And just how are you going to do that?"

"We," and he gestured at the two of them, "Have to convince her."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"We support her enough so that she can leave him," he stated and in what seemed a random way, he asked, "You never met Edward did you?"

She shook her head. This rather interested her.

"Edward Cullen is beautiful, rich, talented and unchanging."

"She told me he was beautiful, but unchanging?... Oh I see," breathed Kathleen. "Is he one of," her voice dropped, "…_them_?"

Jake nodded. "She didn't know at the time. She knows now. But to him she was like a mayfly. He put her through a series of tests; she had to stop cutting her hair, change her clothes, and dump her inappropriate friends …"

Kathleen understood without him saying it, that **he **was in that category.

"He told her what to say, how to behave. She deferred college because he told her to. She even ran away to Vegas; damn near broke Charlie's heart. He was terrified they had gone to get married."

He blushed as he started the next sentence. "You know Bella; she is a really sexual creature. Edward wound her up and refused to have sex with her. Paul has tapped into that somehow and she has gone off like a rocket, thanks to all Edward's careful preparation."

"She was a Stepford wife," said Kathleen and then she asked "How would you know about…"

Jake blushed again, "The pack mind?"

Kathleen looked confused.

"If we are thinking about something in wolf form, the whole pack can 'see' it. It helps us to fight; we can't exactly talk."

"Oh okay," she commented, but then it was her turn to blush. "Oh my…does that mean? **Oh my**…"

Jake tried to get back to the topic, "Yeah. I saw that Stepford movie once, I think… the perfect wives with the aprons? Why do I remember the aprons?" He asked himself. "At any rate, after she had done everything Edward wanted, jumped through every hoop, he dumped her. It was like a game; once she had done everything he demanded he was bored. He left town with his family and as far as I know they have never contacted her again. They broke her."

Kathleen sat down heavily. "I had no idea," she murmured, "Oh poor Bella."

Jake continued, "It was a double betrayal because his sister Alice, was by then, (so she thought) her only friend. They _both_ broke her heart. She did not handle it well. She sat around for months barely functioning. She did a lot of stupid, self destructive things. And she was almost better when she met Paul in that club."

"Paul doesn't know all this stuff… but he is doing as much damage as Edward did, just in a different way. He deliberately seems to fight with her so that they can make up afterwards. I don't know how to say it…"

"A fuck or a fight," interrupted Kathleen

"What?"

"I knew guys who would be happy with either, Paul gets both." She shook her head. "Poor Bella."

"I can't let Paul do it again. The way he treats her, it has to stop." Jake blinked, his eyes were shining.

"How did you work this out?" Kathleen asked.

Jake smiled, "It was largely Quil; I just put it all together."

"Quil?" She laughed. "I love that boy," she exclaimed. "Typical. I will beat his ass for not telling ME any of this."

Jake laughed. "You are good for Quil, Kathleen; he would never have survived this imprint thing without you."

"And you will make an impressive chief one day too Jacob Black," she told him.

They shook on it.

FF_2154210_ - 24/10/2010 01:04:00 PM


	36. Last chance

Chapter 36 last chance

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

The bigger she got, the more cow-like she became. She forgot things all the time now. She still had trouble sleeping; mostly because she just couldn't get comfortable anymore. And when she lay down Buddy took the chance to wriggle, jump and stretch.

She was complaining to Kathleen at the shop, "I couldn't fit in a public toilet, the other day. Well I could get in but I couldn't shut the door past the bump. I really needed the toilet so I tried to go with the door open and hold it with my hand, but it was almost impossible." She priced some more books. "And I pulled into the mall the other day and then couldn't get out of the car; the pillar was too close. I actually had to drive out and find another parking spot. I think I need to use the disabled spots."

Kathleen laughed at her and patted Bella's stomach. "Don't you listen to her; she loves you and she'll love you more when you get out and meet her," she assured the bump.

"I swear I almost can't bake. My arms are too short to reach the bench; I have to turn side on." The door bell clanged and Jake came in to see Kathleen roaring with laughter and holding her sides and Bella looking disgruntled.

"Wassup Bells?" he asked.

"She," she pointed at Kathleen, "is seriously unsympathetic."

He lifted an eyebrow at Kathleen and then he bent his knees and pulled Bella into a hug. "I'm sympathetic," he murmured to her. "You tell me what the problem is," he crooned to her. She uttered a little gulp sob noise and then she started to cry. Jake rubbed her back and sighed, "Oh Bells, what is wrong?"

Kathleen had her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to make you cry," she apologized.

"It's not you," she sobbed. "It's the hormones and…**him.** And neither of you will be very sympathetic because neither of you think he treats me properly… you both keep telling me… he won't come to birth classes… he never rings me… and he never does stuff for me or the baby without a fight… and I am so tired…" she sobbed. "I am so tired of fighting with him all the time…I can't do it anymore… he's the worst boyfriend in the world…" she wailed.

Jake and Kathleen were silent; there really was nothing they could say. Kathleen handed her a tissue and rubbed the top of her arm.

"Oh Honey," she sympathised.

"I swear," Bella stated, "The next time he flirts with someone, that is it!"

"He shouldn't do that," agreed Kathleen with a significant glance at Jake. "That's just not right."

"You are having his baby Bells, you should be the centre of his world," suggested Jake.

"I'm almost the centre of your world," she hugged him, "and it's not even your baby."

He looked shamefaced for a second, but she couldn't see him with her face buried in his chest. He stroked her hair.

"What do you need?" Kathleen asked.

"I just need Jake to keep hugging me for a while and I'll be good." Her voice was muffled in his chest. He chuckled.

"You know we will both do whatever you need us to Bells, you know that right?"

She nodded and hugged him tighter. He nodded at Kathleen over her head.

"Sweetie, I could stand here all day, but I did come to take you to our next class, remember?"

She sighed again, "Yeah let me get my bag,"

"So he has one more chance," summarised Kathleen.

"Yes, just one," stated Bella as she swung her bag over her shoulder. She sounded sure of herself.

"Are you going to tell him that?" Jake checked.

"No."

"Ouch," from Jake.

"He's had plenty of chances," Bella stated.

"I feel better," she told Jake as they headed out the door.

**88888888**

Unfortunately for Paul, it didn't take him long to fall foul of Bella's last chance statement. If he had been more observant, maybe he could have saved himself, but he put her increased periods of silence and introspection down to the pregnancy.

They were out having lunch about a week after her statement to Jake and Kathleen. He had gone to the bathroom and on the way back, he ran into a blond he for once, remembered. They had had sex in the utility room at the club one night. Truthfully, it was memorable because she was a gusher and the other guys had killed themselves over the wet spot he was wearing when he got back to their table. He was too arrogant to try and cover it up; took it as a badge of honour that he had made her gush quite that badly. Whatever, she would do to get Bella all fired up so that she would jump him. Bella's tits had got huge in the last week and he was dying to see more of them.

So he was chatting to the blond; leaning on the wall over her and he even rubbed her arm and when he looked up Bella was gone. Just gone. She hadn't walked past him to go to the bathroom.

How could an outsized waddling woman disappear that quickly? He panicked. Had something happened to her? He asked the waitress and she said she had left about five minutes ago.

Fuck. Had he been chatting for that long? He went to leave but the waitress told him he had to pay for their order. He had lost his appetite and swore at her, but the big male cook stuck his head out of the kitchen with a baseball bat and the last thing Paul needed was Charlie being called in to arrest him for assault. He threw some money at them and left, but it had delayed him further. He looked around in a panic, but couldn't see her anywhere. The car was still parked where he had left it, so she hadn't taken that.

His phone beeped in his pocket. A message; he grabbed at it. It was from Bella.

He read the message and his heart sank. It just said. "That's it. No more. We are finished." He almost sank onto the ground; his legs gave way and he clutched the phone. He swore and punched the wall. Luckily he hadn't crushed the phone because it gave an extra beep. This message said, "Stay away from me."

How dare she break up with him? He seriously was going to hurt something or someone. How dare she break up with him by text? That shit was just rude. He walked towards the car when he remembered that she had the keys. He swore out loud and got tsked by some old guy, who very nearly got torn apart in the main street for his trouble. The look Paul gave him was enough to give him a coronary.

He would run to the house and check if she had gone home. She must have got a cab. Maybe someone picked her up. She didn't really mean it…no, maybe she had gone to the bookshop…no…maybe she….fuck!

He strode back and forth in the one place, trying to make a decision.

Bella was standing in the hardware store on the other side of the road watching him. Her heart was breaking and tears were running down her face, but she was certain of herself for the first time in months. She had phoned Jake and asked him to come get her, and like the perfect best friend he was, he said he would be there asap. She told him to use the rear entrance just in case Paul was still striding up and down in the one place out the front when he arrived.

The message was a rude way to end it, but she would talk to him later; she just couldn't do it now. Not when he was close enough to touch her and change her mind. She never could say no to him when he touched her. She would give him her reasons as soon as she was able to actually speak to him. Maybe she would write him a letter; he couldn't distract her then.

The woman who worked in the hardware store finally worked up the courage to approach her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Bella shook her head and sobbed. Her eyes were locked onto Paul.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked. She glanced out the window in time to see Paul make another step and stop again; he looked utterly furious. "Oh," she breathed. "I see; you're hiding." Paul made a decisive turn and disappeared out of view.

The woman put her arm around Bella's shoulder and tugged her away from the window. "You just come and sit down, before you fall over. I could drive you somewhere if you needed me to. I would just have to get my husband to cover for me." Bella shook her head.

"Is a friend coming to get you?" Bella nodded. She was gentle and solicitous and poor Bella couldn't say a word; her whole throat had locked up.

She kept chatting to her, "And look at you, must be only a month to go now, eh?"

When Jake came barrelling in the back door Bella was sitting with a glass of water, a blanket over her knees and a box of tissues next to her; she no longer had a lap to put them in. She started crying harder when she saw him.

"Oh Bells," he said, "He did it, didn't he?"

"A blond," she sobbed. "At lunch!" Her voice had gone up at the end like it was the ultimate insult to flirt with someone at lunch time.

"Oh dear," the woman said and patted her arm.

FF_2154210_ - 25/10/2010 01:11:00 PM


	37. Fallout

**Chapter 37 Fallout**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

Jake drove her to the park and held her while she sobbed her heart out. The sympathetic woman had insisted she take the box of tissues with her. She earnestly wished her luck; Bella thought she would really need it.

It took her a long time to get herself back under some kind of control.

She was kind of surprised Paul hadn't thought to phone Jake. That would have been her first thought if she was him. She had turned her phone off after it nearly exploded in her bag. After half an hour or so, Jake pulled out his phone and turned it on. Clever boy. He rang Kathleen and the coast was clear, Paul had already been to the shop looking for her. Evidently he wouldn't take Kathleen's word and she had let him search her apartment.

The phone rang almost immediately and Jake checked the number, "It's Dad," he explained as he answered it.

"Yep, she's with me… flirting… again… she's upset but okay… he did? …stupid…no… the shop…"

Bella looked confused. Jake hung up and looked at her. "He picked a fight with Charlie. They are both okay but evidently he accused Charlie of breaking you up," Jake paused. "It did not go well."

He hugged her again. "I told Dad I would take you to Kathleen's and you will stay there until the baby is born. We can watch you more easily there. You need to phone Charlie and speak to him before he really shoots Paul this time rather than just pulling a gun on him."

"He pulled a gun on him…oh God…"

Bella rang Charlie and told him she had ended it with Paul. Charlie was worried by how angry Paul had been. She tried to apologize for not telling him sooner but she started crying again and Jake had to take the phone off her and explain. He said they would all be at Kathleen's; he would stay for backup, just in case Paul showed up again and Quil would be there too. He said she had a bag packed and in his car and he had her emergency birth bag, so they were ready for anything. He gave Charlie Kathleen's land line in case he needed to contact her and he already knew Jakes cell phone number..

He promised he would look after her.

It sounded to Bella like a well organised military campaign, maybe the pack stuff helped Jake be this organised. Or maybe…

"You knew he was going to screw up didn't you?" she asked him.

He shrugged, he didn't look embarrassed. "It's Paul." That was explanation enough.

When they arrived at the shop she asked Kathleen if she could just go to her room. Unfortunately it was the scene of one too many hook ups with Paul and it reminded her of everything. She was worn out so she went to have bath instead. Kathleen insisted on helping her into the bath and told her to shout when she needed to get out; Quil or Jake would hear her.

She lay in the bath and rubbed her tummy; the baby had bumped and jostled her but he was running out of room the bigger he got and he couldn't move as easily anymore. And then she giggled. Jake came running with his hands over his eyes, "Bells?" he queried.

"I'm okay, you have to see this," she said, "Buddy's got the hiccups." She folded her hands over her breasts to hide them. "Look Jake" she said.

"You sure?"

"I've covered my bits. Hang on I have to be really still so you can see it in the water."

He did. Little regular waves ran away from her stomach as the baby hiccupped.

"Wow, he's really alive in there."

"Yeah," she agreed. Now that was one vote she had to give Paul; Buddy had always been alive and real for him. She let Kathleen and Quil see too; Quil had probably seen worse in Paul's memories of her anyway.

Later, wrapped up in one of Kathleen's robes and most of Jacob, she thought that was how she would deal with this; she would concentrate on the baby and she could get through this. She hugged Jake.

"If I write him a letter; you'll make sure he gets it?" Jake nodded. "I just can't be near him…you know? I've tried it before but he just touches me and I lose it… I can't even think of what I want to say if he touches me."

"I know," he agreed. "A letter is good. All clear and unemotional. We will keep him away from you until you say you want to see him."

Jake gave her a hug and rubbed her back.

"He always treated women badly, didn't he?" she asked.

"Honey I can't tell you that."

"That's what you said that time we were talking about Paul on the phone; right after I told Charlie about him. Maybe if you had told me the truth then…"

"It wouldn't have helped then," interrupted Jake. "Bells you would have got involved with him anyway; you were_ already_ involved with him." He looked at her intently, "Do you really want the truth now? Would you believe me now? Or would you just say I was trying to sour your view of him."

"Yeah I see what you mean but my own view is pretty sour right now," she admitted. "I get the impression he was a bit of a man whore…"

Quil snorted. She had forgotten he was still there.

"Shut up Quil," Bella barked as she frowned at him. "So Paul was a BIG man whore," she corrected, "Who did what…? Loved them and left them…"

Quil snorted again.

"Really Quil, if you are not going to contribute, you can just shut up." Bella was angry now.

Quil lost it. "He fucked anything that offered, anywhere they offered and usually didn't bother to get their names; if he did get their names he forgot them as soon as he took the condom off… happy?"

"Quil," Kathleen reprimanded.

"Oh come on, Kathleen," he threw himself out of the chair and stalked up and down the living room. "If everyone had been honest from the start, maybe Bella wouldn't be in this shit right now. No one controlled Paul properly. Not the council, not the pack…and once he wolfed out, all his aggression was written off as wolf problems and he got even MORE second and third chances. He was bad **before** the change!"

"He has caused so many problems for the whole pack; Sam is sick of him…we all are."

"I know he broke Seth's arm," Bella stated.

"More than once," said Quil.

"Quil," Jake's tone was warning now.

"NO Jake," he stated. "And Charlie? He knows! How many times has Sam or some council member gone down to bail Paul out because he broke the arm of someone who didn't heal quite as quickly as Seth? Huh?" Quil was winding himself up now, "And that is the stuff that paints us all in a bad light. We risk our lives every night. It doesn't matter how many good deeds we do, how hard we work to protect the whole community, not just the natives …everyone in Forks. Nobody knows what we do for them; we risk our** fucking lives **for them and then Paul pounds on some civilian and we all suffer….oh those 'useless hoodlums on the reservation'… they think we are part of a gang anyway…"

"QUIL."

"She needs to know about him Jake, if she really is…"

"**QUIL!**" Jake shouted.

"Yeah yeah…I know…I'm going for a run," He kissed Kathleen. "I'm sorry…I know we had plans…can I have a raincheck?"

"Sure, you go run off whatever the hell is burning your ass." She kissed him back.

"I'll be back later ok?" he said as he took off out the door. "Wouldn't miss an opportunity to pound on Paul's ass if he shows up." He grinned at her.

Bella was shocked by what Quil had said but not unexpectedly; Charlie had pretty much told her all of this. "Charlie said he had parents who wanted Paul charged with …over their daughters…." She didn't know how to say it. "It wasn't rape but the parents wanted to charge him…" she trailed off.

Jake looked tortured. "I understand he can be pretty rough sometimes…"

She blushed, "I don't really know…I have never been with anyone else…" she muttered, but she did know he could be rough. She had worn enough bruises, scratches and bites to prove it.

FF_2154210_ - - 26/10/2010 03:45:00 AM


	38. A well written letter

**Chapter 38 A well written letter**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

She cleared out her phone memory without even reading any of the messages; there was no point.

She wrote out her letter to Paul and gave it to Quil to give to him; she had a feeling if Jake delivered it, it might make matters worse. She basically said that she could not deal with his flirting anymore; the way he ignored her; the way he was not there for her (and the baby) when they needed him. He had not done any preparation for the baby; wouldn't even go to birth classes with her. He stressed her out too much, without helping her at all, at a time when she needed all her energy to concentrate on the baby. He didn't hold her hand; he gave her no PDA's other than fucking her everywhere. She had more sex in stairwells, doorways, alleys and parks than in bed or even inside. She couldn't deal with it anymore. He was to leave her alone and not contact her. She did **not **want to see him.

She would let him know when (or if) she wanted to see him again.

She sealed it up and thought of a few more things she hadn't added. He had not contributed a thing to the baby. Not even bought one little blanket, stuffed toy or pack of nappies. She knew he thought of Buddy as alive but he wasn't contributing anything to when he actually got out. She knew he didn't have a lot of money, but heck who did these days? He was the father and he had contributed nothing other than the initial sperm donation. Not even a pacifier.

She thought of Jake's hand made ornaments, or Seth's hand spun and woven blanket. They meant far more than things people had bought. Paul hadn't made anything and she was also sure that he had not made a nursery in his house for Buddy either. He was going to be here in a month; maybe less. How much effort did it take to clean out a room; give it a coat of paint and find a second hand cot or something?

How much effort did it take to discuss where he was going to live? Not that he had asked them to live with her or ever suggested it. Nor had he ever suggested they would be together after the birth. No talk of marriage or living together. They had never got round to discussing it. Too much action and not enough talk.

She had never told him that she loved him and now seemed like the wrong time to do it too; some sort of sick consolation prize. Oh by the way, I love you, but I don't want to be with you? Maybe if she had said it to him, he might have said it back? But then what would that mean; if it was just a response? What if he didn't mean it?

She stayed at Kathleen's; she was alone too much to stay at home with Charlie and everyone was worried about her being alone. Whether she fell and hurt herself or went into early labour or whether they were worried about Paul approaching her she didn't know.

Evidently Charlie had finally pulled a gun on Paul at the station when he went there to look for her. God knows what Paul thought he was going to do if she was there; drag her out of a building full of armed men? But it had frightened Charlie and he didn't frighten easily. He was really happy she was at Kathleen's and well guarded.

The stairs at the shop were hard but she managed it, if she went slowly. She was breathless a lot now; Buddy barely gave her room to breathe. She had terrible dreams; lots of losing things and being lost. Frightening dreams of being alone. She wasn't sure if that was the pregnancy or not. She had nanna naps like an old lady; kept falling asleep every time she sat down in a chair.

Jake was incredible and so was Kathleen. They were the best friends a girl ever had. Kathleen just refused to go the hospital; she said she might tell her why one day, but hospitals had bad memories for her. Just the smell was bad enough she had said. But other than that, everything was taken care of. The birth was planned to take place at the medical centre in La Push. She had been going there for classes with Jake and it meant Buddy would be Quileute as Billy and the Council had required.

She was rarely alone; by design she suspected. Between them all, babysitting Claire occasionally with Quil and lots of lying around feeling sorry for herself, she got by. Charlie dropped in most nights. She cooked for everyone until she could no longer reach anything; she couldn't bend to the lower cupboards, or get close enough to reach anything higher up. She taught Jake some useful recipes while she sat at the table and he filled in… again.

Embry, Seth and Leah showed up too, to baby sit her. She and Leah got on pretty well now. Mostly they didn't talk; didn't need it. They were covering for Jake's pack duties too between them. Everyone was very careful not to even say Paul's name while she was around.

She and Jake went to the birth classes and most people assumed he was the father if they were out together. He was always more affectionate than Paul had ever been. She got tired of denying it and just smiled and nodded if people made comments. Jake always held her hand when they were out and he squeezed it occasionally as if he knew what she was thinking.

It was really noticeable now, how much people touched her stomach.

A couple of nights she had convinced Jake to sleep with her; just sleep. He didn't fit in the bed any better than Paul had. She needed to be held by someone large, masculine and warm. He seemed happy to fill in for that too with his long arms wrapped around her; feeling his strong heartbeat against her back. Yet again she wondered why her life was not with him.

She didn't hear from Paul, but she _had_ told him not to contact her or to see her, so what did she expect? But he didn't even write her a letter or send her some flowers or anything.

She had a couple of days where she just cried and Jake (always Jake) just held her.

So at 39 weeks pregnant she was having a very bad day. Renee rang every day to ask if anything had happened yet and it drove her crazy.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jake asked her as she got up for what must be the thirtieth time that day to go to the bathroom.

"My back aches and I have to go to the bathroom …again…and I keep wetting myself anyway." She and Jake pretty much had no secrets anymore about this whole body thing. Well mostly, **she** had no secrets; it was hard to help someone give birth without seeing them naked.

"Bella?" he sounded doubtful, "Are you sure you're not in labour?"

"There's no contractions and I don't think my waters have broken. No, it can't be…I didn't get a big splash or anything…like in the movies…you know."

He rolled his eyes, "Honestly, did you listen at those classes? The back ache could be contractions." He threw down his motor magazine and felt her stomach, "Whoa that's tight. Real life Bells, not the movies." He looked worried, "You go to the bathroom, and I will call the midwife and ask."

There was blood in the water and she knew Jake would not let her stay home. After washing her hands, "Bloody show," she announced up the hallway. Thank goodness she remembered what _that _was called; he would have never let her live that down. She got her bag and got ready to go to the clinic; he was calling Charlie and then Quil while she waited patiently.

"So the phone tree is activated?" she asked.

"More like the howling tree," he chuckled. He gave her a hug, "Wow it's really happening…your bag is in your car, all packed, so let's go."

"Will someone let Paul know?" she tentatively suggested.

"Sure sure Bells," Jake consoled her. "He's first on Quil's list."

FF_2154210_ - - 26/10/2010 06:33:00 PM


	39. The birth

**Chapter 39 The birth**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

**AN: this one was hard to write – I have rewritten and fiddled with it more than anything I have ever written before – but I think it is done now - enjoy**

She leant back after throwing up. "God I thought I had finished with that forever why now?" she started to sit up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "I've changed my mind, I'm going home. I can't do it Jake, I'm so tired and it hurts soo much."

"I know Bells," he crooned at her.

"Jake this is a kitchen, why am I giving birth in a kitchen?"

"It's the birth centre Bells, you know that."

"Well it look like a kitchen," she grizzled. "And Kathleen isn't here," she whined.

"She hates hospitals Bells, you know that." Jake sounded more tired than she felt.

"I know," she sighed. "And** he's** not here… and he should be here… and I want him to be here." She looked forlorn.

Jake's face was tortured. "You want him to be here? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Why isn't he here?" She started to cry; big fat tears and Jake's heart clenched.

"He's here bells, Charlie won't let him in but he's right outside," he admitted.

"He is?" And then she screamed "PAUL!"

Out in the waiting room Paul stood in front of Charlie; Charlie stood in front of the door. They heard her scream again "Paul!"

Charlie sighed, "We'll talk later" he threatened him… but he stepped aside.

The door flung open and Paul ran into the room and straight to her side. Jake stepped back, luckily or else he would have been shoved out of the way.

"Paul?" she sobbed. She sounded at the end of her tether. "I can't do it. It hurts…it hurts too much. I want to go home. Can you take me home?"

He clambered up behind her on the bed, with his long legs down either side of her body. She tried to look at him but he pulled her back up against his chest.

"I can't take you home, you know that but if you sit up it doesn't put so much strain on your back," he told her. "Is that better? Do you want something to drink?"

"No… I'll just throw it up again."

"What about some ice chips? Don't they always suck on ice chips?" He looked up at Jake. "Jake?" He pleaded.

Jake gave him a look. "Are you here for the duration?" he asked Paul.

"If she wants me," he answered.

Jake's shoulders dropped and he went to get ice chips leaving them alone.

Paul was rubbing her back and kissing the side of her head.

"You can't leave me," she begged, "Don't leave me again."

"I'm right here," he assured her, "and I want to meet our little buddy. Do you think he will make it out soon?" His hand rubbed over her stomach. She looked down at his russet skin.

"I hope so; I'm so tired. I think I will be useless when we get to the full labour part."

Another contraction hit her and she clutched at his arm. He winced but let her do it.

"What will make it easier for you? Do you want your clothes off? Wanna have a shower? There's one right here for you."

"How do you know that?" she asked.

He looked caught out. "I kind of came and checked it all out before. I was hoping…" he shrugged but didn't finish the sentence.

The door opened and Jake came in with a cup of ice chips and the midwife. The midwife greeted Paul, "I'm glad you showed up," she told him.

Bella looked doubtful. Jake looked surprised.

"He came and did some extra birth classes by himself," the midwife was fussing around Bella, "Said he hoped he would be here for this." She checked and said, "Only about 7cm dilated, nearly there but not quite; 3cm to go. I'll be back."

The ice chips worked well but with the next few contractions she started to get pissed off; he was here now, but where the hell had he been for the last month?

"You're only here now because this is _your _baby," she grunted at him. "You don't…you don't love me…" and she started to cry again.

"Whoa," said Jake and started backing for the exit. "Good luck man," he told Paul and ducked out the door. Luckily Bella didn't hear him.

"Charlie wouldn't let me near you; said he would charge me with something," He kept his voice low and conciliatory.

"As if that ever stopped you doing anything before?" she told him.

"You told me you would let me know **if **you wanted to see me again. I wasn't sure you wanted to see me," he admitted.

Well she had to agree with him on that one.

"And Jake and Quil promised they would beat the living shit out of me if I came near you and just to top it all off, Sam alpha ordered me not to go near you unless you asked for it."

"Huh," she said. Clearly she had more supporters than she had realized.

Paul sighed, "I am an idiot," he apologized.

She ignored him. "Why do I go out with gorgeous guys, they make me feel like I am…" she struggled for the words, "Like I am not worthy…" She was winding herself up now. "Every woman looks at me with disbelief, like I am too plain or too dull to be with such a gorgeous guy. Edward, Jake and… you." She said 'you' like he was garbage. She wiped at her face.

"And you… you flirt with everything with boobs..." she gasped as a labour pain hit. She panted heavily, clutching at his arm.

"I fucked you in the woods," he told her.

"What does that MEAN?" she was suddenly furious. "You fucked me everywhere…so WHAT if the first time was in the woods."

"Bella," he hissed, "They can hear."

"I DON"T CARE who can hear." She was struggling to get out of the bed. He let her; he was almost frightened to touch her now. Her hair was all over the place, her face was flushed and she was radiating fury.

"Do we really need to have this talk now?" he begged.

"YES…NOW!"

He put his head in his hands. "I think that my initial attraction to you was so strong; I mean it was like lust at first sight," he risked a glance at her, she wasn't amused. He tried again, "I was so attracted to you in the bar it was almost like an imprint," he confessed; his voice muffled by his hands.

She froze, "_Almost_ like it… but it isn't one is it?" She was so quiet now, it was more frightening. All the colour faded from her face.

He looked terrified. "Please sit down Bella. I don't want you to faint."

"What do you care?" she stalked back and forth. "And then you ignore me for weeks…"

"You weren't really my type," he tried to explain but she interrupted.

"So you just fucked me and left me? Your 'almost imprint'?" she used finger apostrophes. "Because I wasn't your_ type_?" her voice rose.

He shook his head. "Oh, I am doing this all wrong… you had my number…" she glared at him. He mumbled, "I hate being forced into stuff."

"Don't we all?" She paced a little more; well, waddled really. "What about me? You marked me… ruined me for anyone else… that's what it means doesn't it?"

"That wasn't really me. I didn't even remember marking you."

"Yeah? Sounds like you. Right up your alley; fuck 'em and leave 'em. I bet you only got involved because Jake told you I was pregnant. You would have just ignored me forever."

"No I couldn't have done that."

"Seriously? You ignored me for twelve weeks as I recall." She was derisive now.

"It was different…don't you remember? I took you to the woods because they were special; they were Tribal land; it was extraordinary… the mist, the rustling noises…? We both passed out."

"I thought I was just drunk," she admitted.

"No it was something else. The council thought the tribal spirits… maybe… who knows… I was out of control; possessed," he confessed. "It was like a 'forced imprint'; I marked you on tribal land with the spirits watching. I don't know what made me do that but it wasn't me."

"You weren't drunk," she realized.

"No," he admitted.

"So then what? That's all well and good but then you treat me like shit. You flirt with everything, and I fuck you… my God …that's it… isn't it? I was so worried you **would** imprint that I would reclaim you and you," another contraction hit, "…and **you **loved it!" she hissed at him. "This all started after that blond in the baby shop that day."

"I fucked up," he begged. "I liked you reclaiming me; I didn't realize that I had to lose you each time in order to get you back."

She glared at him again. "I hate you," she announced.

His head sunk; he was completely deflated.

"I fucked up…I didn't know what I was doing…I didn't want to be forced into an imprint relationship… and I've never dated anyone before…"

"So what? I haven't really either but I know you don't play sick psycho mind games with them so you get fucked all the time. What is wrong with you?" she looked at him like she had never seen him before. "Jesus, Paul all you ever had to do was ask… it's not like I can resist you or anything."

He couldn't bring himself to look at her. He ran his hand through his hair.

"God," she clutched her stomach and bent over. He looked at her now.

"Please Bella, let me help you." His hands reached slowly towards her, his face looked deeply concerned.

"This is all _your_ fault," she hissed at him.

"Yes," he agreed, "Absolutely. Just come and rest, you'll need all your energy." Once he touched her, he pulled her in closer to him, murmuring soft comforting words; lots of 'please' and 'sorry'. He kept touching her, rubbing his hands over her shoulders and her tummy; relaxing her. She softened into him and all the anger went out of her. He sat her bottom on the edge of the bed and wrapped himself around her.

"I love you Bella," he finally said, as if he had just worked out that that was what she needed to hear. "I love you even without an imprint. I don't think I will _ever_ imprint if that is what you are worried about. Whatever made me mark you; you are** it** for me. I can't even get it up for anyone else."

"But you tried didn't you," she said.

"Yeah, of course I tried," he was unapologetic, "But they didn't smell like you, it… just didn't feel right. And you tried too…with Jacob so you can't hold that against me." He was desperately begging now, "I can't promise that I will be a different person, but I can promise that I will try…" He kissed the side of her face, whispering into her ear. "I want you and the little dude in my life…I need you...I'm lost without you," he confessed. "It almost hurts to be away from you. Please let me try."

She turned her face towards him and he kissed her and she was lost. It was always like that with him. She realized that Jake was perfect, but he wasn't Paul and she needed Paul, not some Jake replacement.

When he released her lips she muttered, "I still haven't forgiven you."

"I know…let's just get this little guy out of there huh?"

They clung to each other. "How about that shower?"

Two hours later she had sucked more ice chips than she thought possible; it helped as she was very thirsty. The shower was great. He came in with her to support her and she just kept rubbing against him. Sex was the last thing on her mind but just to reconnect physically with Paul had gone a long way towards healing them both. He was amazed by the differences in her body in the last few weeks. She felt clean and much happier. The warm water on her back helped the ache too. She insisted on wearing his t-shirt and nothing else for the birth; it seemed significant somehow.

He had brushed and braided her hair to keep it neat and out of the way.

Jake kept looking in to check on them and seemed pleased to see Paul still there and helping.

Finally when she had been in labour for eight hours, the midwife assured her she was fully dilated and could start to push soon. Paul asked if they could bring a birthing chair, he thought she would be better sitting up than lying down. It looked mediaeval when they brought it into the room. Like a big letter C lying on its side. They set it up on a rubber sheet.

Paul got her to sit between his legs on the middle of the C. He was right; it was much easier sitting up. And with his quiet strength behind her she felt energized. He was so much a part of the labour as she leaned on him. He was still shirtless and his warmth and strength flowed into her; or at least that is what she felt. He was solid as a rock.

She gave birth straight into Paul's big, safe hands; with the midwife for back up. The placenta followed after with no complications. It was a boy and his breathing was good and he wailed lustily. She was exhausted but strangely energised. Paul cut the cord and the baby was cleaned up a little, given his new born shot and handed to her. She was sitting up in the bed now. Paul had assumed his usual position behind her and they studied their son together. His tiny fingers were curled around Paul's finger. He had quieted when he was near her.

"Look at him; he's got all his fingers and toes," she crowed. "He's perfect!"

"Of course he is," Paul agreed. "But he looks 100 years old. He's all wrinkly."

"Too long in the bath water," suggested Bella.

"You were amazing," said Paul and he kissed her.

Caleb opened and closed his tiny mouth like a baby bird; pushing his head into her chest.

"He's hungry, look," said Paul.

She hitched up the borrowed t-shirt and with a little effort, he latched onto her breast.

"Make sure he has a nice big mouthful," the midwife advised. They had both forgotten she was there. She pushed at the back of his head and he opened wider sucking hard at Bella.

"Clearly he takes after his father," snickered Paul.

She laughed.

"That feels so weird," she confessed, "Like he is tugging at my heartstrings."

The midwife smiled at the new family and said she would send in Charlie, in fifteen minutes or so. They both thanked her.

"You still want to call him Caleb Aaron?" asked Paul.

"It suits him, don't you think? We'll have to think of a middle name later."

They both watched him as Caleb had his first feed.

FF_2154210_ - 28/10/2010 01:07:00 PM


	40. Afterbirth

**Chapter 40 afterbirth**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

**AN: I really should think of a better title for this chapter but it is what it is**

Jake stuck his head in the door. "Is it safe? Is everyone dressed?"

"Jake come see him. He's beautiful," Bella bragged.

"So… you sound better." He approached the bed nervously, "And happier." He eyed Paul, who leapt off the bed and reached to shake his hand.

"I just want to…," he cleared his throat, "um… thank you for looking after Bella for me."

"That's what best friends are for," Jake stated.

"Look at him!" Bella had got tired of them wasting time reconciling and wanted them to look at her son.

"He is so …tiny…and perfect…" breathed Jake. "Wow guys." He reached out a massive hand and brushed his cheek. "Maybe it would be easier to take him to them; everyone's out there." He looked up, "Paul?" he asked. "I'll sit here with Bella for a minute. You take him."

Paul looked indescribably happy. He reached for his son and tucked him close to his bare chest. Bella and Jake watched him walk so carefully (as if he could trip) out the door. They could hear a chorus of oohhs and aahhs as he exited.

Jake perched on the bed next to Bella and put his arm around her shoulder. "So is he forgiven?"

"No," she paused, "not entirely. He had better be on his best behaviour… _forever._"

Jake chuckled, "I have a feeling he will be. Besides you two make beautiful babies."

"Yeah we do," she leant against Jake. "You know you are the best Best friend a girl could ever have?"

"I know," he smirked. They hugged each other.

"I am sorry you did all that training for nothing."

"I'm not! Honestly Bella I am really not sure I could look at you the same if I helped you have a baby and besides that was the plan."

"The 'Plan' huh?" she hugged him again.

Just then Charlie came in. "He's beautiful," he told her. "But Paul won't let anyone else hold him," he whined. "Renee is on her way."

Bell laughed, "Give him time dad, he'll ease up."

She had another shower, got dressed and made her way to another room. They wanted them to stay for one day to make sure everything was okay and she knew what she was doing with Caleb; this was her first baby and she knew nothing about them really.

Caleb was napping and she was reading a book when she heard a knock at the door. It was Sue Clearwater; Bella was surprised to see her.

"Paul's off doing something," she said assuming she was looking for him, "He should be back soon."

Sue looked unsure of herself. "I was actually hoping to speak to you."

"Oh…okay"

She approached the bassinette and looked at Caleb. "He **is **beautiful, Leah was not exaggerating,"

"Leah gushed about a baby? I find that hard to believe." Bella scoffed before she thought better of it.

"Yes, she likes you," said Sue, "I think, that also, is hard to believe."

"Oh." Bella didn't quite know what to say at being grouped in the singular category of friends of Leah Clearwater.

Sue cleared her throat, "I wanted to apologize to you."

Bella was silent.

"I don't think the women of the reservation have been as welcoming to you as they probably should have been."

"You gave me a blanket."

"Yes, and I got your lovely thankyou note too. I meant the pack and the council; they really haven't made your life easier for you. I believe this whole thing could have been better handled if the council had done their job properly. If they had put a better muzzle on Paul earlier. I hope we have gone some small way to correcting that." She smiled enigmatically.

Paul barrelled in the door at a pace. "Did I miss anything?" he asked eagerly as he leaned over the baby.

Sue smiled at him.

"He's asleep," Bella rolled her eyes. "He should wake up in an hour or so."

"Paul, why don't you do it now?" Sue suggested.

Bella looked blank.

"I'll watch the pup; I raised two you know, I can be trusted," she laughed.

"Now?" Paul asked eagerly.

"Go on I know you are dying."

"What is going on?" asked Bella doubtfully.

Paul clutched her hand, "Can I show you something?"

"Now?"

"Please?"

"Sue?"

"I'll watch him; he'll be fine. Go on," she encouraged.

Bella went with Paul; he was buzzing with excitement. She noticed that he had already put the baby seat into her Subaru when they got in it to drive.

"Are we going to your house?" asked Bella

"Yep."

"Okay."

She watched him; he was seriously vibrating.

They pulled up at the house and Bella nearly didn't recognize it. There were plants in the garden beds.

"Paul?" she asked.

He was almost wringing his hands with nerves. "Come see," he tugged her towards the door.

"The house looks bigger," she commented.

"Yeah I built on a couple of rooms…construction…remember?"

She stopped inside the door. The tacky wood panelling was gone, the carpets had been ripped up and the floorboards polished until they shone. The back wall of the house was now French doors that opened onto a new deck.

"There is still a lot of work to do; the painting and curtains and stuff," he mumbled.

"But you have to see the kitchen." The cupboards were plain white flat packs, with two full height pantry cupboards, but the bench tops were big slabs of timber. It was totally unique.

He blustered on like he wanted to tell her everything, "I knew you liked timber tops… and I took note of wherever there was a fallen tree on patrol. Sam and the pack helped me and allowed me to use the construction stuff…and some are driftwood…the table is a slab from this huge tree that was on the beach…and I refinished a butcher's block I got second hand and I have a cast iron rack to hang up here for all the pans and stuff to hang on…"

She was speechless. He looked so nervous.

"Is this for me?" she asked.

"Well…it's your kitchen but it's for you both," he answered.

"You did this in the last month?" It occurred to her that he had taken far more notice of what she liked than she had ever realized.

"Yeah," he ran his hand through his hair, the way he did when he was nervous. "I've worked really hard. And the aunties helped."

"The aunties?"

"The older tribal ladies; Kim and Emily helped too." He paused, "He's the first pack baby."

So that was what Sue meant by correcting mistakes.

"Come see," he tugged her down the hall. "The extra addition goes across the end of the house." Where his bedroom had been, was now a nursery. He pushed her in front of him into the room. It was painted pale green but one wall was hand painted with a mural of the northwest; forests, mountains, the river running down to the sea. It was like a diagram of La Push; even the island was there. A crib stood in front of that wall and there were wolves in the painted forest. A large silver wolf stood front and centre. The polished floor was covered in green long pile mats. A low chest had been set up as a change table at the side. There was a chair with a footstool for feeding.

She walked forward and put her hand on the edge of the crib. "Did you make this too?" she asked quietly. It was a timber crib with carvings in the timber at the head and foot

"Yeah. Jake did the carving. He said even if I didn't get you back, the baby would still have to visit occasionally." His hand passed over the carving reverently.

Jake's 'plan'. She took it all back; she thought Paul had done nothing. But he had pulled out all the stops in the last month obviously.

"The extra addition is now the main bedroom and an en-suite, but I still have a lot of work to do on the en-suite," he admitted. "None of the walls are finished, just undercoated. So you could choose what colour you wanted."

He watched her intently. She suspected he wasn't going to ask; she knew him well enough to work that out. It almost made her smile that women had helped Paul; he always did have charm with the ladies. She walked back out to the kitchen and living area. He followed her slowly. She looked at it again. It was almost her dream kitchen; how did he know what her dream kitchen looked like?

She turned to face him. She frowned.

"Bella?" he asked nervously, "Are you worried about imprinting?"

"No, everyone else goes through their lives trusting their partner. I don't see why we can't do the same. The mark binds us together somehow even if it is not an imprint. There is just one thing I want to check… are you asking me to marry you?" she clarified.

He touched the mark on her neck. "We already are."

"Paul, I need a ring," he just looked at her. "I don't care so much about the ceremony; the mark works for me too, but other people need a ring…and it would be legal; for Caleb."

He didn't look convinced. "Paul, do you know how many women check to see if you are wearing a wedding ring?" He still hadn't said anything. "It's that," she continued, "Or a tattoo on your forehead saying 'property of Bella'."

Then he seemed to realize that she had agreed to have him, with a ring; or maybe a tattoo or maybe a tattoo of a ring. He crouched down a little and moved towards her, "So…is that …" His hands were on either side of her face. He tilted it up towards him. "Is that a 'yes'?"

He stared intently into her eyes as his lips got closer to hers.

She looked back at him unflinchingly, "I love you Paul," she told him, "and I love our home."

He kissed her and she was lost; it was always like that with him.

When they got back to the medical centre Charlie and Sue were sitting on the bed, cooing at Caleb together. He was awake and staring at them with a frown as if they were talking gibberish at him; which of course they were. Bella started packing up her stuff and Paul headed off to file the paperwork so that she could go home.

"Kathleen?" Bella was incredulous. She was standing in the doorway with Quil's arm around her shoulder. She rushed to hug her.

Kathleen hugged her hard. "You are thinner then the last time I saw you," she commented. "Oh is this Buddy? He's adorable. Can I hold him?"

Bella studied Quil and he smiled at her. "I convinced her that good hospital memories can over write bad hospital memories," Quil whispered into Bella's ear.

"You are a special man, Quil Ateara," she whispered back at him. He hugged her and went to touch Buddy as Kathleen held him.

"Dad can I talk to you for a second?" Bella asked.

They found a seat in the corridor and she wondered how on earth she was going to start this conversation.

"Are you going to move in?" Charlie pre-empted.

"You knew?"

"Yeah, he actually came and asked my permission," Charlie looked pleased by that. "He also apologized for losing it at the station that day. I went out and had a look at the house this morning. He has worked really hard for your approval. Are you going to give him a second chance?"

"Yes," she smiled, "He gets a second chance. But that is the last one." She hugged Charlie for being so understanding. "I suppose all the work we did on the nursery is wasted."

"No," said Charlie, "not wasted. He can stay with us occasionally."

"Us?" asked Bella.

He blushed, "Ahh…Sue and I are seeing each other. It just …um…never seemed like the right time to tell you…you know."

Well that made more sense about Sue supporting Paul too.

"Some of that furniture looks really good," Charlie commented, "He might be able to sell some for extra income. The tortured wood pieces make great sculpture things. He has put some on a black stand and they look really professional. I have to admit Bells, he's trying extra hard."

"High praise from you Dad," she commented.

"I think he got the shock of his life when you broke it off. It has made him rethink a lot of things." Charlie got to his feet. "Besides he knows I won't hesitate the next time I pull a gun on him," he chuckled evilly. "We can make arrangements to move your stuff over later. I am sure you will have lots of eager helpers there."

"Dad, I love you so much," Bella hugged him again. "I am kinda glad that we will still be close. I really don't think I could live in Arizona again."

Charlie guffawed. "Renee drives you crazy. You always did mother her more than she mothered you, and now you have a little fella of your own."

"Bella?" Paul asked from the doorway. "Are you good to go?"

"Yes," she confirmed, with a final hug for Charlie.

He and Paul shook hands. "Sir," Paul acknowledged him. Wow, she thought, he really is trying. She picked up her son; Paul hefted the other bags in one hand and put the other around her shoulder.

"Thank you," he told her as he kissed her.

FF_2154210_ - 29/10/2010 04:42:00 AM


	41. Tribal council reconvenes

**Chapter 41 tribal council reconvenes**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute which, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing_

**AN: this is the end… it has been fun – there have been many, many requests for Paul's pov – I will think about it, but at the moment I am just not sure his character has enough depth for a story from his own pov and I don't just do rehashes – I will see…**

It was a month after the birth. Paul waited patiently at the back of the room for all the usual tribal business to be completed. He sat with his elbows on his knees and his hands held between his legs, leaning forward a little; he looked tense but calm. Sam sat near him and marvelled.

When the council had finished and everyone else had gone, a gesture called them both to the front of the room.

Paul stood in front of the tribal council again. Billy stared at him.

"The child is well and healthy?" he asked.

"Yes, he is. We named him Caleb Aaron but everybody calls him Buddy."

"Are you prepared to take your punishment now?" Billy asked in his most imperious tone.

"Yes." And he was; as long as it didn't keep him away from his family.

Billy just looked at him. The other council members were silent.

"You are not the same man, are you Paul?" Billy asked. His voice had softened a little.

Paul felt a twinge of pity for Jake having this dude as his father; that would seriously suck.

"I…" He struggled to explain; he didn't have the words, so he just stopped talking and hung his head.

"I told her father you were trying to change for her, but even I had no idea how much." Billy stated.

"They mean the world to me," Paul admitted. And they did; he had felt ten feet tall after the birth when he realized just how reliant on him they both were. Seeing that small body enter the world and fall into his hands had shifted something deep inside him.

"The spirits blessed this union," old Quil said.

"Yes," Billy agreed. "Initially I thought it was that the child was special. But now I believe that the spirits did what they had to do, to get _you_ to be a better person; a better pack member."

Paul was blindsided; he had never thought of it like that. A year ago, he was an asshole, who drank, used drugs, and treated women like shit. He remembered Bella's scream in the forest that first time. Didn't care what he said or did to women; he fought constantly with his pack members; broke their arms when they crossed him. Jeez, poor Seth. He had made Sam's life a living hell and he had never realized until now. He owed him a case of beer at the very least. He glanced at Sam, who looked like his chest would burst with pride. Paul was staggered; no one had ever been proud of him before.

He remembered his thoughts at the earlier council meeting.

_The tribe was big on native justice; they liked to get the victim; the offender and the families together to talk it all through so that everyone would feel better. The whole process just pissed him off; 'non-confrontational', he preferred to hit something. It was all about dignity, worthiness and healing. He hated it._

Now he got it; now he understood. And no one needed to be hurt or punished.

"I have much to apologize for," he confessed, "and many to apologize to."

"Yes," Billy's voice was quiet. "Well done, I am so proud of you."

Sue Clearwater beamed at him.

Paul blinked; he was not going to cry. "Thank you," he managed to mutter. Sam held his upper arm, as if he thought he was going to fall over. It made him feel stronger. He was not a lone wolf. He was a member of a pack and he didn't need to fight every battle on his own. He looked up at Billy; and behind the pack, supporting them every step of the way, they had a whole community.

He was blessed.

"What do you think happened that night," he struggled at what to call Billy and finally finished with, "Sir?"

Billy looked impressed by that. "I believe the spirits may have been trying to get you to imprint and you did not. You were… exposed to enough women, so that was not the issue. Perhaps you fought against it?" Paul nodded.

"Hmm," said Billy. "So I think they slapped you upside the head; hit you with something, enough to befuddle you and make you mark the girl. Bella." he added. "It is not an imprint in its truest form, but it is something else; something perhaps just as strong. Pardon my asking but are you attracted to other women?"

Paul blushed; big tough ladies man Paul Aaron blushed. "I cannot…" he shook his head, "I cannot perform … with another," he admitted. He didn't think they needed to know Bella couldn't either.

"Interesting," said Billy. "We may have to do some more research on this marking in the future, but right now, go home to your family," Billy ordered.

Paul shook Sam's hand and ran home. Bella was lying on the lounge with her feet up and Caleb was snuggled on her chest with his hands tucked to his chest and his little bottom up in the air; they were both sound asleep. She looked like she had tried to stay up for him. He studied them for a minute and then scooped them both up and carried them to the bed.

It was not going to be all smooth sailing; they were going to fight and make up, probably more than anyone else they knew. Having a kid this young was a strain and they would never have a lot of money. No, it was not going to be easy, but sometimes having things that mattered wasn't easy; it was just right.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Bella jolted awake to hear the calling coming through the baby monitor. She was alone in bed. She sat up, rubbed her hair and reached for a gown. Yawning she ambled down the corridor. She stood in the doorway looking at her son. He stood in his crib; one hand hanging onto the railings, his favourite stuffed wolf toy hanging from the other hand.

"Dada," he shouted at her.

"Sorry Buddy," she told him, "he must be on patrol. Will I do?" She walked towards the crib as he lifted one arm towards her.

"Dada," he insisted.

"Well let me change your diaper and we can discuss it later." She chatted to him as he lay on his back patiently sucking the ear of his wolf toy, and she put a clean diaper on him. "This is your father's fault you know, that extraordinary hearing means he gets to you before I have even heard you, ninety percent of the time. So now you expect him to get you all the time." She blew raspberries on his tummy until he laughed and gripped her hair. She sat him on her hip and they made their way to the kitchen. The wolf came too. She put the coffee pot on.

"Come on Buddy, breakfast. And that is your father's fault too."

"What is?" Paul asked as the back screen door slammed.

"Everyone calls him Buddy now."

"Dada" he crowed and threw himself sideways out of Bella's arms.

"Whoa dude," as Paul caught him.

"I wasn't going to drop him," whined Bella.

"I know, he was just ready to go, weren't you Buddy?"

She smiled as she watched them together; it was a mutual appreciation society. Paul held him in one hand as Buddy patted his face with one of his little hands. Paul's other arm snaked out and pulled her in under his arm.

"I didn't get to say good morning," he purred at her as he pulled her in close. She tilted her face up to his, stood on tiptoe and kissed him. She was lost until she felt a little hand pat her face too. They both laughed.

"Okay okay…breakfast," Bella agreed. "Do you want a coffee Paul?"

Paul strapped Buddy into his high chair. She placed his juice on the tray for him. She poured some coffee into two mugs, added milk to hers and passed one to Paul. She took a sip, "Gah that tastes horrible," she exclaimed as she sat down.

She froze.

"Bella?" Paul asked.

She put her mug down slowly, "My coffee tastes bad."

He sipped his, "Mine's okay," he commented and then he looked at her and his whole face lit up, "Seriously?" He leapt to his feet and did the snoopy happy dance in the kitchen. Buddy laughed with a mouthful of juice.

He crouched down next to her; she hadn't moved. "Are you happy?" he tentatively asked.

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yeah I'm happy...it's just a little faster than I expected but they'll be about 16 months apart." She hugged him hard.

"Oh God," she exclaimed as she sat back in her chair, "You are going to be insatiable!"

He wriggled his eyebrows at her, "Oh yeah," he agreed. "Hey maybe this one will be a girl?"

Bella snorted, "That will teach you," she laughed. "I cannot imagine YOU with a daughter."

"Can I confirm the diagnosis?" he asked her.

She looked confused for a second but then she realized what he meant. Her arms reached for him. "Yeah, come here." He pressed his ear onto her stomach and listened intently.

FF_2154210_ - 30/10/2010 01:50:00 PM


	42. My daughter is dating a what?

**Chapter 42 My daughter is dating a what?**

**AN: many people have asked about extra viewpoints and second parts for this story – I don't think I will be writing any, but I did have this in my head after a discussion with some readers about how Paul would handle his daughter dating – enjoy - MTR**

Paul looked at his daughter; she looked so much like her mother now it made his heart clench.

She was 17 years old and was a little taller than her mother but she had her hair and a glorious mix of their skin colours. Unfortunately for him she had _his_ temperament. And clearly she had also inherited his love of the opposite sex. She was going on a date tonight and he was not happy about it. She was going out with Brady. I mean _Brady_. Didn't she know what those wolf boys were like? And the youngest of the pack was just trouble and he knew trouble when he saw it. With a capital T.

Brady had phased when he was fifteen and was permanently preserved with the body of a twenty something and the mind of a fifteen year old. Paul remembered being fifteen; there was only one thing fifteen year old boys thought about. And he didn't give a fuck how old he was in human years; it was dog or wolf years that counted for him.

Brady was no fighter, more of a lover…well you knew the rest. He always quoted that; and it drove Paul crazy. It was one thing to be a womaniser, but it wasn't cool to brag about it; not in his world. And Brady knew how to use that boyish charm on all the women. Well at least that is what Paul heard. And he still hadn't imprinted.

Trouble; yep.

And Trouble would be ringing the doorbell to collect his daughter at 7pm.

Paul knew all about womanisers given he used to be one. Fucking history was working its karmic payback on him. He just knew it!

His daughter glared at him and tapped her foot on the floor. It almost made him smile; just like her mother.

"_You_ are embarrassing me," she said in that tone of voice only a pissed off teen could manage.

"Just protecting what is mine," he growled at her. He almost literally growled at her.

"And if you think you are stepping out the door wearing…" he was lost for words for a second, "…whatever the hell that is; you've got another thing coming girl."

She folded her arms across her chest and huffed at him. Then her head dropped back and she shouted, "MUM!"

They both waited.

Bella strolled into the kitchen with a book in her hand. She was glancing at the pages as she walked and only focused on them when she lifted her gaze from the pages.

She stopped. "Good God Paul, is that a flamethrower?"

"Yep," he said, "Couldn't load the Gatling gun properly."

Bella blinked.

"It's more impressive, especially when the barrel rolls without firing… sounds great… but it just won't load at the moment," he explained, quite rationally, he thought.

"Are you really going to live fire on your daughter's boyfriend?" she asked reasonably.

He noticed a quick glance of panic between mother and daughter. "Boyfriend?" he queried. "I thought this was the first date?"

"Ahhh," said Bella. She got that look on her face like she was desperately trying to keep something from him and she had just blown it. Big time. "There's probably something we should have told you…" she trailed off.

At that moment their son strolled into the kitchen. He glanced around and whistled. "Way to go Dad! Dipping into the classics. You are the spitting image of the Comedian."

Paul frowned at him.

"The Watchmen," he explained, guessing that his father had no idea what he was talking about. "It's a classic graphic arts novel…" He tilted his head, "You just need a cigar."

Now Bella frowned at him.

"Oh come on Mum, the Comedian kicks serious ass. It's perfect for Dad."

"I really don't think you should be encouraging your father to smoke, Buddy," she reprimanded him.

Buddy looked completely flummoxed, "As if I am trying to encourage him to smoke, Mum."

"Bella, you are trying to change the subject," Paul noted. He had known her a long time now; almost twenty years.

Buddy held his hands up in mock surrender. "I am getting out of here," he stated.

As he left the room, he couldn't resist tossing back his last comment. "So I'm guessing Dad heard about the imprint then?"

The comment fell into the room with a resounding crash.

Paul froze and glared at his wife and the mother of his children. Not his imprint, but he had marked her the first time they had sex and they had been linked together ever since. Well at least in his mind, he never counted that month when she dumped him and made him clean up his sorry ass.

As if she knew what he was thinking, her hand went to the mark on her neck.

He pointed the flamethrower at his daughter, for emphasis only, he would never hurt her. "Luciana go to your room and get changed into something more appropriate," he ordered.

She threw her hands up and whined, but she went. She knew she was in trouble when he used her full name; she was Lucy most of the time. He could hear her as she stomped out of the room. "I am not a child… I am almost eighteen… you can't tell me what to wear…" She faded from his hearing.

He turned his attention to his woman.

He arched an eyebrow and waited.

She held her book across her chest as if it would protect her.

He blinked. It was a very slow blink, almost predatory in its speed.

He saw her heartbeat jump in her throat.

"She doesn't determine who imprints on her… you know that."

He blinked.

"I know, we should have told you…"

He blinked again. And took a step towards her.

"… but we were both a little concerned about how you were going to take it." She gestured at his getup.

She wanted to take a step back; he could tell. He could still make her heart pound in her throat for all the right reasons.

But she stood her ground. She was still an impressive woman. She lifted her chin a little as if she was going to fight with him about this.

He was right in front of her. She looked up at him and he kissed her and she was lost. It was always like that with them.

The doorbell rang. He dropped Bella where he stood and ran for the door shouting, "I'll get it!" as he went. He heard a scream from upstairs, as he palmed the lighter from his pocket and readied himself to light the pilot flame and welcome Brady into the family.

FF_2154210_ - 26/11/2010 11:41:00 PM


	43. referral to new story

I know a lot of my fans have this story on their favourite lists and it is the easiest way for me to make sure I can contact you all.

I have written a new Paul/Bella story and if you liked this Paul… you just might like the new one too.

Check it out!

fanfiction(dot)net/s/7124519/1/Apologies

MTR

FF_2154210_ - 27/06/2011 07:01:00 PM


End file.
